For You
by ohmyheartsbeentried
Summary: Kurt's from the honest of Candor, Blaine's from the selfless of Abnegation. Cross-Faction relationships are frowned upon. Even though he's not supposed to give in to his emotions, Blaine is drawn to Kurt and it goes against everything he's ever known.
1. Chapter 1

INTRO:

Hundreds of years ago, society was falling apart and there was too much violence and war and poverty. The country's government decided to divide the population into Factions based on prominent character traits brought out in a simulation called the Aptitude Test. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite were made to be composed of the selfless, the peaceful, the honest, the brave, and the intelligent respectively. At the age of sixteen, the Test is taken and the Faction that best represents them becomes clear. However, the person may choose whatever Faction they want. Choosing to live in a Faction that they weren't born into is considered harsh because they don't see their families much after they choose and Factions rarely cross once the person is out of basic schooling. Whatever Faction they choose, they live in for life unless they don't pass the initiation into that Faction and they are thrown onto the streets to live Factionless – that is the absolute worst fate.

Chp. 1

It's the first day of classes and the last year of schooling. Kurt couldn't be more excited. A smile plays on his lips as he walks down the already busy corridor towards his Faction History Class. He straightens his white tie and smoothed out his black suit, ghosting a hand over his perfectly coiffed hair. Of all the factions, Kurt is immensely proud of his Faction's uniform. It fits him well and he flaunts it. The other Factions have drab and simplistic uniforms that Kurt would not be caught dead in. The hall is filled with the same palette of colors: yellow and red, black and white, more black, grey, and blue.

As he saunters down the hallway, two girls in Amity's yellow and red pass by laughing loudly. Kurt's nose scrunches first at their outfits and then at their fake demeanor. He never particularly liked Amity's basis because he didn't believe people could be so nice and peaceful _all. the. time. _Although he liked to argue and make his point just like any Candor, people from Amity were so _frustrating_ to talk to because they always told him he was right and never provided any good arguments.

In his faction, Candor, honesty is a way of life. The people of Candor do not lie and the other factions don't pick fights with them because they will always win the argument – always. He loves not having to deal with the drama and lies that other Factions usually dabble in. Kurt's Faction allows him to just love being himself.

Straightening his book bag, Kurt turns sharply to the left down a hallway and bumps right into another boy who is strangely hobbit-sized. A quick retort dies on his tongue when he finds himself face-to-face with the most stunning pair of golden eyes. For the first time in his life, Kurt is speechless.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I wasn't looking where I was going." Kurt hears him say but all he sees are his gorgeous lips moving up and down with his perfectly triangular eyebrows set underneath an unruly mess of cropped curls.

Kurt can tell his jaw is gaping, so he quickly snaps it shut. Looking away for a few seconds, he gathers himself but notices the uniform the boy is wearing. A stale grey robe covers his skin from his neck to his wrists and down to his ankles. It is the ugliest uniform of all the Factions and it most certainly does not belong on this beautiful boy's body.

A warm, strong hand on his shoulder suddenly shakes him from his trance. He is once again captured by those beautiful eyes but keeps his focus when he again asks him if he's all right. Kurt first nods and then chokes out a "yes".

The boy beams a contagious smile at him and Kurt can't help but smile back.

"I'm Blaine," the gorgeous boy says and takes his hand off Kurt's shoulder to offer his arm in greeting. Kurt silently whimpers at the loss of his warmth but immediately reciprocates and grips Blaine's arm beneath the elbow and replies, "Kurt."

Kurt can feel the muscle of Blaine's arm ripple underneath his grey robe. He shivers at the contact.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Kurt." The corners of Blaine's eyes crinkle as he says his name and Kurt already loves the way it rolls off his tongue. A few seconds go by and they both realize at the same time that they are still holding each other's arms. They let go with shy, matching smiles.

Kurt begins to open his mouth to say that it was _quite_ nice to meet Blaine too when a hand comes out of nowhere and shoves Blaine up against the wall next to them.

He suddenly remembers that, according to his uniform, Blaine is from Abnegation – the Faction that receives the most criticism and abuse despite their altruistic ways.

"Get out of the way, Stiff!", a boy, dressed in all black, snaps at Blaine. He has two lip piercings, a nose ring, and about five rings in his left ear from what Kurt could tell. He could also tell that this boy was from Dauntless, the brave Faction. Most people stay out of their way especially when they target Abnegation.

Blaine had landed in a heap on the floor, but quietly dusted himself off and stood up slowly. Against his better judgment, Kurt looked at Blaine and surprisingly, Blaine returned the gaze.

What Kurt saw there nearly broke his heart for reasons he couldn't begin explain. Blaine's face was completely blank. The radiant smile gone, the crinkled eyes erased, and even the gold in his eyes seemed to be dimmed.

Kurt's brain must have short circuited when he gazed into those hazel eyes. He isn't quite sure what possessed him in the next moment,

"Maybe if you didn't have so much metal in your head, you'd be able to see straight, Dauntless."

It was as if all the volume in the hall stopped at that exact moment. The Dauntless' head began to turn with his body to face him. Kurt's heart was struggling against his rib cage. He didn't know why he chose to speak out – he couldn't help himself. There was something about Blaine that he couldn't let go.

The sneer was apparent on the boy's face. "Care to repeat that, Candor?"

There was definitely a crowd around them now. This did not happen every day – or really at all. Blaine was looking at the floor and Kurt could tell he was trying to blend into the crowd. Kurt tried to catch his eye but Blaine kept his eyes lowered this time. Kurt's heart seemed to tighten in his chest at the action. He turned back to the Dauntless boy.

Kurt plastered a smirk on his face. "I don't think you'd be able to hear me anyway, not with all the signals you must be picking up."

A frown appeared on his face and before Kurt could move, a fist appeared in his immediate vision. A burst of colors appeared and then the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello all, this is my very first fanfic so I want all the criticism you can throw at me! heh heh heh... yeah not really. I do want to know honestly what you think though or whether any of you are even interested in this very odd combo. I'm in LOVE with Veronica Roth's novel Divergent and I hope it becomes REALLY obvious that I'm a die-hard Klainer... so I was interested to see how Blaine and Kurt's characters would translate into Roth's world in Divergent.**

**WARNING: Severe Blangst ahead, read at your own risk.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave me reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning: Severe Blangst ahead, read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>Chp. 2<p>

The morning sun streams through the windows of Blaine's small bedroom. His long eyelashes flutter open and he rubs the sleep from his eyes as he rolls over onto his back. Staring at the ceiling, a chilling ice starts to cover his stomach at the thought of what today holds.

Blaine's father had to relocate because of his job so he dragged his wife, son, and daughter with him. Blaine was about to enter his last year at Dalton Academy with all of his friends. He was supposed to undergo the Choosing Ceremony with them. He was supposed to be with them back in Chicago. Instead, he's in Lima, Ohio about to attend a brand new school.

Blaine shakes the selfish thoughts from his head. He's not supposed to think about himself – only about others. He should think about how this is such a great opportunity for his dad and how this is a perfect opportunity for himself to grow as a person.

He rolls off the bed and heads to his closet. Blaine sighs heavily. Sliding back the door, he reveals the multiple grey robes his Faction must wear in order to blend into the crowd and not draw attention to themselves.

This frame of mind has never been easy for Blaine. He's had to learn how to hide behind the mask of selflessness. It's not that's he's selfish by any means; he just wants to be able to be himself and to carry himself with pride.

He consistently feels like he isn't in the right Faction. He _likes_ the way his sleep shirt clings to his chest and really defines his muscles. He wants to be able to wear something other than the hideous potato sack he dons every day. He wants to be able to grow out his hair to see what his outrageous curls do when they have the freedom to do so.

But then he looks at his family. They are so preoccupied with others they barely notice themselves. How much his dad cares about his co-workers and how much his mother cares about the neighbors and gives everything for their family. What really breaks his heart is when he looks at his younger sister, Alie.

She is the epitome of Abnegation morals. She truly loves others more than herself and it is in her nature to think of them before her. Blaine once watched her help an elderly Amity woman across the street at the age of six.

Blaine's fifteen now and Alie's nine. He believes he's still growing, but he's been stuck at the same height for a while now and he's losing hope.

Opening the closet door further, he pulls out one of the grey robes. Tossing it on the bed, he sheds all his layers. Blaine once again remembers he doesn't have a mirror – he isn't allowed to look at himself.

Abnegation doesn't allow its members a mirror because that would tempt them to selfishness and pull their focus away from others. But Blaine yearns to see himself entirely.

Running his fingers through his unruly curls, he sighs. Just like every other day, today he is going to live the life of Blaine Anderson of Abnegation. He slips the robe on over his shoulders and ties it closed with a thin rope. Grabbing his book bag, he pads out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafts through the air and he sees his mother working over the hot stove and his dad at the kitchen table hidden behind a newspaper. The typical Anderson morning.

"Morning, honey!" His mother beams up at him from the eggs and he knows his automatic action is to set the table before she's done.

Setting his bag down by his chair next to his father, he maneuvers around the kitchen fetching plates, forks, and knives. Placing them carefully around the table, his dad folds up his paper.

"Morning, son. Sleep well?" Truth is, Blaine slept awfully. He couldn't help thinking how kids here were going to treat him considering he went to an all-Abnegation school in Chicago. He had heard gruesome stories about bullying against Abnegation kids in regular schools and his subconscious had taken the liberty of making it worse for him. But he didn't admit any of that.

Blaine responded without a hitch, "Quite well actually. And how was your sleep, Dad?"

His voice lowers a few octaves and he pretends to rub his back, "Well, son, as you get older it becomes harder to get any sort of sleep at all. _Especially_ with such loud children running around all the time…"

Blaine lets out a short chuckle and exclaims, "_Dad…_" which overlaps perfectly when the voice behind him says, "Oh _really_?"

Alie runs into the room and throws her arms over dad's shoulders, smothering him in a hug. Dad's bellowing laughter mixes with her tinkling giggles perfectly in the small kitchen. Blaine looks over at his mom and she smiles affectionately at the two of them.

"Mornin' Pumpkin!" he laughs into her hair.

"Good Morning, Dad!", she squirms under his tickling fingers and races around the kitchen to where mom is standing at the stove and hugs her around the waist. "Morning, Mom! Can I help serve breakfast?"

Mom laughs, "Of course you can, sweetie." She hands her the plate of eggs while she takes the bacon and orange juice to the table. Blaine realizes that he's still standing next to the table and he hasn't helped nearly as much as he could have. He can feel the short gaze from his father, but he doesn't receive any lecture this time.

Breakfast goes as usual. Mom and Dad make polite conversation, always asking about each other and whether Alie or Blaine is excited for their new school. Blaine tries to keep his Abnegation mask up and alert for selflessness, but his growing anxiety about his first day keeps him mostly quiet.

When they all help clean up the dishes, the Anderson's head to the front door to say their goodbyes for the day. Before Blaine turns to walk out the front door with Alie, his dad grabs him by the shoulder.

"Blaine." His voice is soft, but his eyes are hard. "I know this is going to be hard for you. I understand that. This isn't going to be easy, but I want you to stay strong."

Blaine blinks a few times and then nods slowly. His father has never said anything of that nature to him before. And he's not so sure he's only talking about his new school. And it scares him more than he could ever imagine.

They walk amongst people from Abnegation towards the nearest cross-Faction school, a few random Faction children can be seen heading the same way they are, but its mostly Abnegation. The walk to school is not too long, but it gives him some time to talk to Alie and get her ready for what she's about to face.

"Alie – " Blaine begins but his younger sister interrupts him.

"Blaine, I know." Blaine snaps his jaw shut and looks hard at her. Her usual smile is gone and has been replaced with the expressionless face that Abnegation wear in public. "I know we're going to be treated differently. People are going to look at us and say mean things."

"Yes, but Alie that's not everything. They are going to treat us like dirt. It's not like in Chicago where we had fellow Abnegation around us all the time. Not only are we going to be the minority, but we're not going to have others like us here. We –" Blaine stops. He was about to say _we have to take care of ourselves_, but he knew that would come out the wrong way.

Her blues eyes searched his and she whispered, "I know." Blaine's heart squeezes inside his chest and he feels her take his hand. He bites his lip and stares straight ahead at the somber-looking building that awaits them. He won't be able to protect Alie from what he knows will happen to her, she will be on the lower floor for younger Faction members.

Hand in hand, they merge with the other colored Factions into the small door at the base of the building. He immediately picks out the Dauntless, dressed in all black with various piercings and colored hair. Leaning up against the wall next to the doors where everyone files in, they see him too and he quickly looks away. Blaine tugs Alie through the hallway on the first floor to a stairwell. Thankfully, no one is there. He leans up against a wall and hadn't even realized he was breathing hard until his breath is the only thing to be heard.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" he peers down at Alie. She looks nervous. "You're holding my hand really tight." He slowly releases her hand at these words and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get you to your first class, okay?" he leads the way up the first flight of stairs and then out into the hallway. For once, Blaine is the tallest person in the area.

"Don't get too excited, Blaine." Alie says catching his faint smile. Checking lists posted on the nearest wall, Blaine determines that Alie's first class is just around the corner.

"Oh, Faction History is my favorite!" Alie exclaims next to him as they approach the classroom. Blaine laughs but cringes on the inside because he really does hate that class.

"Alright, well you have fun, okay? Here's your classroom." Before Blaine could so much as wave, Alie catches him around the middle and hugs him. Not surprised, Blaine kisses her hair and squeezes her once before prying her off of him. He gives her a smile and she smiles back before walking into her classroom to take a seat.

Turning, Blaine makes his way to the stairwell again to head up to the top floor where his class should be. However, he wasn't expecting to come face-to-face with a Dauntless boy almost two feet taller than him immediately after he opened the stairwell door.

Not only is the boy taller, but he has shockingly blue hair covering his head in one strip from forehead to neck. Trying to keep his cool, Blaine extends an arm in greeting.

"Hi, how are you? My name is Blaine." A fake smile appears on Blaine's face despite the frozen state of the rest of his body. The boy steps closer and stares down at him. His arm reaches out and grabs Blaine's extended arm roughly, jerking him forward so they are nose-to-nose.

"Puck." He pushes Blaine back and lets go of his arm so that he hits the wall behind them. Puck shoves his hands in his pockets and looks him up and down. "How old are you?" Blaine straightens up, feeling the inevitable bruise begin to form on his back, and tries not to frown at the boy questioning him. He should be the one asking questions. And why wasn't he beaten to a bloody pulp right now?

"Uh, fifteen." Blaine chokes out and then regains his Abnegation demeanor, "And how old are you?" Puck nods at the number and ignores his question.

"You're new right?" Blaine wanted to know if it was _that_ obvious, but he didn't ask since Puck didn't seem to be too keen on answering his questions. Blaine gave him a short nod.

Puck doesn't say anything in return, he just simply turns around and heads up the stairs. Baffled by this Dauntless boy, Blaine has no choice but to follow him upstairs.

Staying a good few feet behind him and saying nothing, Puck and Blaine develop a good rhythm. Blaine has to go a bit quicker to keep up because of his shorter legs, but he's just glad nothing worse has happened yet.

Once they reach the top floor, Blaine nearly runs into Puck again because he's stopped at the top of the stairs. Crossing his arms, he says, "Look. I may be Dauntless, but I'm not an asshole. I'm going to warn you now, new kid. I can't protect you from my Faction up here. It would make me look bad. But I can at least give you a heads up."

Blaine nods. He understands the need to fit into your Faction.

"I'm going to head into the hall. Wait a few minutes and then you can follow. I'll try to get them away from the door, but truthfully they're going to be looking for new meat." Puck turns and grabs the door handle.

"Thanks, Puck." Blaine says. The barest hint of a smile plays on his lips before he wrenches the door open and disappears.

Blaine's head begins to spin. He couldn't believe he just survived an encounter with a Dauntless boy and _lived._ And he was _nice_ if anything. But he reminds himself that not every Dauntless is like that. Many of them want to bash their brains in for some reason.

Blaine paces for a few minutes. He hears footsteps on the stairs below him a few times but none of them reach the top floor. He rubs his clammy hands on his robe and tries to slow his rapidly beating heart.

Readying himself, Blaine takes a deep breath. He slowly opens the door to the hallway and steps in. The hallway is really crowded with members of all Factions looking to be about his age. There is no sign of Puck or Dauntless members. He sees the blue of Erudite and the yellow and red of Amity and even the black and white of Candor. If he can make it to class without bumping into any Dauntless, he should be okay for now. He makes his way through the mass of people to the nearest wall that has a class list on it. Finding his name and corresponding class (Faction History, blah), Blaine heads off down the hallway.

Having successfully escaped all Dauntless members so far, Blaine lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Eager to get to class and a safe environment, he rounds a corner sharply and bumps right into the sweetest smelling being he has ever been graced to come close to. Flowery but sweet like a fruit.

He takes in the perfectly coiffed hair, fair skin, and immaculate suit of Candor on the boy in front of him. Looking up into this boy's baby blue eyes, Blaine immediately apologizes for his blunders and asks if he's okay. For once, this wasn't part of his Abnegation mask, he truly cared about the well-being of this boy –

"Kurt." Blaine doesn't remember introducing himself or extending his arm but now they're touching and – _Kurt._ Kurt. Kurt. **Kurt.** His voice is higher than most other boys, but it warms Blaine up inside and makes him smile, shedding his blank Abnegation mask.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine was able to coherently put together. He was starting to get lost in those blue blue eyes, but he suddenly realized he wasn't the only one staring. A soft, pink blush crept up Kurt's neck and Blaine could feel the heat rising on his face. They both let go and chuckle softly to each other. Kurt opens his perfect, red mouth and Blaine is captivated – a pair of hands come out of nowhere and slams Blaine up against a locker. Pain erupts as the bone in his shoulder collides with the wall and he loses his balance and falls to the floor.

Without looking, he knows it has to be a Dauntless member. Doing as he was told to do by his Abnegation peers, he picks himself up and looks at no one. But he can't help it. He needs to look at Kurt. Needs to know that he isn't laughing too.

But what he sees is worse. Pity. But his blue eyes are clouded with another emotion Blaine can't place. Blaine means to tell him that it's okay, that it happens all the time. He wants to tell Kurt, "_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine_." But he can't. Instead, he hears that beautiful, countertenor voice pierce the sound of the hallway.

"Maybe if you didn't have so much metal in your head, you'd be able to see straight, Dauntless."

Blaine had to hold back the laughter that bubbled up in his throat and bite his cheek to keep from smiling. Kurt had _quite_ the mouth on him. But why was he helping Blaine? He was putting himself in as bad of a position as Abnegation by siding with one.

The Dauntless boy stops in his tracks. Blaine's heart is racing and he doesn't know what to do. He has no idea how to fight and he doesn't want to start one either. He doesn't want to leave Kurt here with the Dauntless boy, but he certainly doesn't want to get in trouble or beaten up. Uncertain, Blaine stays where he is and takes on the Abnegation way of trying to blend in.

The boy looks like he has blood on his mind when he turns around and snaps, "Care to repeat that, Candor?" The boy doesn't seem to notice Blaine anymore, but unfortunately he's targeting Kurt now.

Blaine scans the crowd that has formed in the hallway around them. He knows he's looking for Puck even though he already told Blaine he wouldn't stop the other Dauntless from tormenting him. But he does a double take on another figure - another grey robe of Abnegation. A tall, thin, dark haired boy catches his eye. The boy raises his eyebrows at Blaine and Blaine moves his shoulders slightly in response. No one has ever stood up for Abnegation before and the boy was just as perplexed as Blaine.

Blaine tunes back in to the conversation to hear Kurt say, "… not with all the signals you must be picking up." He has never heard of Candor going after Dauntless like this before, much less for the sake of Abnegation. In Blaine's mind, this makes Kurt all the more attractive – but all the more in danger of provoking the boy too.

Before Blaine can warn Kurt, the Dauntless boy moves lightning fast and punches the beautiful face that Blaine has regrettably only known for a short time. It was if his heart had been punched instead. His body automatically moves forward and kneels next to the pale form lying on the floor now.

"Kurt? Kurt, please talk to me. Say something. Anything." His hands come to rest on the boy's shoulder and chest, gently shaking him. It's as if Blaine had shocked him into consciousness, Kurt immediately opens his eyes and gasps loudly. "Oh good," Blaine exclaims.

The Dauntless boy is gone, probably running from the scene because violence is frowned upon in school even if it's not in the Dauntless Faction.

The Abnegation boy he had seen in the crowd earlier approaches and echoes Blaine, he had come up to make sure Kurt was okay too. "Hey Mike." Kurt says and smiles weakly at him as he unconsciously takes Blaine's outstretched hand to get up. "This is Blaine." Kurt gestures to him, only letting go of his hand after a few seconds, Blaine notices. Blaine and Mike grip arms in greeting.

"A nurse should definitely take a look at your eye." Mike says, sucking in a breath at the sight of the shiner forming around Kurt's right eye.

"I'll take you to the nurse, Kurt." Blaine says, hoping not to sound too eager. This boy just took a punch for him and he was not about to let him out of his sight anytime soon.

The smile Kurt gives him lights up his world and Blaine isn't able to say anything, thankfully Mike does. "Well, if you both go, you're going to miss your first class."

"That's okay, I have Faction History. I won't miss that." Kurt answers truthfully and Blaine suddenly remembers –

"Really? I have Faction History too. And I _really_ don't like that class." Right after it leaves his mouth, he realizes that was _way_ too truthful and a bit selfish seeing as he would enjoy not being in the class. He quickly makes up for it, "But your eye is more important, Kurt. I really think we should get you to the nurse right away."

Mike catches the change, but he sees that it doesn't even phase Kurt. "Okay, okay. You Abnegation are more worried about my health than I am."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!" Mike says and gives Blaine a last knowing look before he blends into the crowd moving towards their classes. Blaine turns back to Kurt only to catch him staring at him. That familiar blush creeps up his pale neck again.

Blaine bashfully responds, "Um, I have no idea where the nurse is. Sorry, I'm not a very good escort."

Kurt's laugh brings a huge grin to his face and he can't help but laugh too. "It's okay," Kurt says offering his arm, "I'll escort you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Helllllooooo. so, I don't have much of anything to say... enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chp. 3<p>

Kurt's heart is _pounding_ in his chest and believes that Blaine can feel it too what with him being close and clutching his arm and – _shit_. What was Blaine saying?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering, why – I just didn't think – I'm – " Blaine stumbled on his words and Kurt thought he looked so _damn_ cute when he was flustered like that. But then he reminded himself that he knew _nothing _about this boy and yet – he couldn't help the immediate attraction he felt towards him and the way he, he – Kurt was –

" – At a loss for words?" Kurt supplied both for Blaine and for himself. Blaine lowered his head in defeat and mumbled, "Yeah…"

They continue down the stairs for one more flight before Kurt comes up with a truthful _and_ non-creepy answer to why he went against social norms and defended this beautiful, beautiful boy clutching his arm.

"Well, I couldn't just let him push you around like that, I mean, you weren't even in the way." Blaine nods but frowns at the last part. "That's not what I meant. Look, I don't talk to a lot of Abnegation – "

"But, you know Mike." Blaine interrupts with eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand. They round another corner and continue down another flight stairs. Their voices echo down the stairwell and their steps beat in sync.

"Yes, I do know Mike. But I only know him from my Chorus class." Kurt explains and catches the light that sparks in Blaine's eyes. "Do you like to sing, Blaine?" he asks curiously. This time it's Blaine's turn to blush a dark pink. Kurt just wants to reach out and feel the heat on his face, but he knows it's not right, so for now the boy just clutching his arm is enough.

"Y-yes, but I, I'm not very g-good at all." Blaine stammers and blinks his eyelashes a little too much. Even though he doesn't lie himself, Kurt knows how to identify when someone else is lying. Before Kurt could call him out, Blaine surprisingly continues, "Ironically, I'm in Chorus class too."

Kurt spies Blaine peeking out from underneath his eyelashes. Kurt blinks. He's surprised not only at the fact that they have two classes together now, but also at the subtle selfishness that this Abnegation boy gives off. Kurt hasn't met many Abnegation, but he knows they don't normally act like this. Then again, he's never met anyone _quite_ like Blaine.

"We have that class together too," he says, trying not to sound too excited, but he catches the slight smile on Blaine's lips. Kurt hesitates and Blaine casts a searching glance into his eyes. "What I was trying to say earlier – "

"Boys?" a voice is directed at them from the bottom of the next stairwell. Mr. Schuester, Kurt's Chorus teacher, wears a worried face from below them. Kurt lets go of Blaine's arm at the same moment Blaine does, and they share a quick glance before continuing down the stairs to meet the teacher.

"Hi, Mr. Schuester," Kurt chirps in hopes to expel the awkwardness. He gestures to Blaine. "This is Blaine, um – I actually don't know your last name."

"Anderson." Blaine supplies and holds out his hand for Mr. Schuester to shake. The teacher grips his hand firmly and Kurt notices Blaine eyeing Schuester's wardrobe. His Chorus teacher is not from Erudite like most teachers, so instead of sporting the bold blue that Kurt believes would actually look quite nice on him, he wears the hideous red and yellow of Amity. However, Kurt knows it suits Mr. Schuester's personality, he has certainly kept their Chorus class more peaceful than before when they would constantly try to strangle each other.

But Kurt also notices Mr. Schuester eyeing his face where his bruise must be quite obvious against his pale complexion.

"Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you. I think I might have seen your name on my roster list for Chorus. You're new right? From Chicago?" said Mr. Schuester with a calming smile. Blaine nodded in the affirmative. Kurt was hoping he would continue to bombard Blaine with questions so that he wouldn't ask Kurt what happened to his face, which would inevitably lead to the reasons Kurt stood up for Blaine and he was _not_ ready to go down that road. He wasn't sure he even understood it himself.

"Awesome, well I hope you like singing. I can't wait to have you in my class." Mr. Schuester assured Blaine. Then Kurt saw his brows furrow as he turned to him. "Now, would you care to tell me what happened to your face, Kurt?"

Kurt could practically feel Blaine stiffen next to him. He lowered his eyes to the ground. He couldn't lie; he didn't know how to pull it off. Plus, that would go against his Faction and his family and this really wasn't worth it. Was it?

"It was a Dauntless boy." Blaine spoke up and Kurt could hear a slight shake in his voice. Kurt knew that was all he could say because saying the rest would be taboo for him. No one in Abnegation spoke about the other Faction's harassments against them – it just wasn't done.

Schuester looked at them both curiously. Kurt cut in.

"Mr. Schuester, the boy came out of nowhere and just shoved Blaine up against the wall. Blaine wasn't doing anything. I couldn't just let him get away with that. I- I may have provoked him. He hit me after that."

Surprisingly, Mr. Schuester laughed at the last part. "That definitely sounds like the Kurt I know. But boys, we don't tolerate violence here" and at Kurt's protest he added "or provocation. I'm going to need to take you both down to the headmaster's office to report this."

Kurt couldn't believe this. Not that he was being punished, but that Blaine was also being brought down with him. Blaine was the victim here. He still had no idea why he cared so much about this boy, for gosh sakes it's only Blaine's _first day_, but he couldn't let this happen.

"Mr. Schuester, I don't understand. I know why I'm being punished, but why Blaine? He didn't even do anything! He didn't fight back!" Blaine's hands were in his pockets and his eyes fixed to the ground. Kurt couldn't guess what was going on in his head, but he knew he wasn't going to stand up for himself just like he wouldn't when the Dauntless boy targeted him.

Mr. Schuester's stern voice took hold but the soft and weary look in his eyes just about extinguished Kurt's anger. "Kurt. You know I value you as a student. You're exceptionally smart. But think about what would happen if a situation involving Dauntless, Candor, and Abnegation in a cross-Faction school became public and only Dauntless and Candor got in trouble? It would mean that someone valued Abnegation over the other two Factions. The rules of a cross-Faction school include in the case of any cross-Faction quarrels, all Factions involved are given the same punishment. This is so that young Faction members will understand where other Faction members come from and so that they treat each other with respect and don't start quarrels in the first place."

Kurt let out a sigh. He was right. Kurt glanced at Blaine and saw an expression he couldn't place. He wasn't looking at Kurt. His stomach clenched and he cursed himself for the hundredth time in the last hour for making such an enormous mess. Mr. Schuester gestured for them to follow and they continued down the last few flights of stairs.

The headmaster had agreed to meet Mr. Schuester, Kurt, and Blaine in the nurse's room so that Kurt could get his eye checked out while they told him what happened. The nurse was applying a soothing gel to the dark bruise around Kurt's right eye at the moment as he finished telling the entire story, including the embarrassing things Kurt had said to the Dauntless boy.

Headmaster Figgins was a short, dark-skinned man known for his fairness and, just like Kurt, he was from Candor as well. He had listened to Kurt's story without interruption but had glanced at Blaine a few times. Blaine was perched in a chair in the corner next to Mr. Schuester and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I can't ignore the way you acted nor Mr. Anderson's involvement in the matter." At this, Kurt darted a look at Mr. Schuester who shook his head ever so slightly. So Kurt says nothing yet again. "So, I think it's only fair that all three of you serve detention after school today. Since Mr. Schuester is covering the detention shifts this month, you will report to him in the Chorus room after the last bell. Now, since you both have successfully avoided your first classes, you should head to your second class. Try not to get into any more trouble. It's only the first day, boys." Said Figgins with a sigh. He nodded at Mr. Schuester and left the nurse's office.

Blaine still did not meet Kurt's eyes, but he had started to chew on his lower lip. Although he felt a pang in his heart, Kurt found this little habit to be deeply endearing for some reason.

It seemed that the nurse had applied all the salve that she owned onto Kurt's eye because it felt a lot heavier than before but that could have just been the swelling. The nurse was the one to break the silence. "Your eye is going to be just fine, Mr. Hummel. It wasn't too bad of a punch." She smoothed out her blue dress. "You are free to go." She beamed at Kurt.

"All right boys, let's go," Mr. Schuester said. Kurt hopped off the patient's table and Blaine rose slowly from his chair. They followed Schuester into the hallway and up the stairwell for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Kurt followed first behind Mr. Schuester and Blaine lagged behind last. His consistent longing to talk to this boy had greatly increased over the last half hour. It baffled him how much of an influence Blaine had on him. Kurt couldn't place the reason but his adorable smile, unruly brown curls, and endearing short stature definitely contributed to this overwhelming feeling.

Kurt knew that cross-Faction relationships were frowned upon. They weren't forbidden by any means but they led to difficult circumstances, which resulted in complicated home lives. Relationships between people of two different Factions usually didn't last very long due to the differing Faction morals. It was also difficult to decide where the couple lived because choosing one Faction over the other would be emotionally devastating for one, they would have to leave the life and family and society they've known and chosen in the first place to live in the one their partner is in. It's a lot of stress on both sides for the couple and usually it's too much to handle.

But why was Kurt even thinking about this? He couldn't possibly start a relationship with Blaine. _Blaine… _No. Relationships between people in Candor was usually hard enough due to the fact that truth is practically exhaled in all conversations whether it wants to be heard or not, it was just the way of life. Not to mention, Kurt doesn't even know how Blaine feels. It's more than likely Blaine thinks he's just helping him because he feels bad for him.

Okay, that might be partially true. But those _golden hazel_ _eyes. _He couldn't say no. He couldn't stand to see the hurt there and the pain that lingered. All Kurt wanted was to see him _smile_. This heat in the pit of Kurt's stomach seemed to roar every time Blaine gave him that brilliant smile. It was as if the clouds parted and the sun shone down on Blaine and his glorious crown of brown curls. It was completely unfair how attractive this boy was.

Even now when they had reached the top floor, Kurt chanced a look back at Blaine when he was holding the door and caught a glimpse of his taut muscles when his robe slid up his arm as he caught the door. Their eyes met. Blaine had caught his line of sight. A blush covered his face but no smile graced his features. He pulled his robe back down his arm and skirted around him towards the classroom Mr. Schuester had entered. Kurt frowned. Something wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't be mad… it's very emotional. Well, at least it was for me writing it. Excuse me while I dry off my keyboard…**

**And do I possibly see a few people out there? Reading my story? *le gasp* As always, I'd love reviews so tell me what you honestly think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chp. 4<p>

_Why._

That's all Blaine wanted to know. He was prepared for everyone at the school to ignore him or to hate on him, but then _he_ had the audacity to save him from his every day life.

And those _eyes._ No. It wasn't fair. Those blue eyes as deep and mysterious as the ocean completely broke down the walls he had so carefully constructed around him.

Blaine already had a hard enough time keeping up the Abnegation façade. He needed those walls and that mask to hide behind in society. But all of his Abnegation morals and teachings went out the window when Kurt _smiled_ and those eyes lit up his world like no other.

But again, _why?_ Blaine had never felt this way before about any other boy. He had known he was gay for a while now and homosexuality was not frowned upon in society – he just hadn't found any guys attractive or worthwhile. He had eyed a few boys here and there, but he had never pursued any of them because they were all outside of his Faction. But then again, so was Kurt.

But he stood up for Blaine. He took a _punch_ for Blaine. Despite all the cultural norms that caused other Factions to ignore Abnegation or to treat them like dirt, Kurt stood up for Blaine. Kurt cared. Or did he? What was his motive for helping Blaine? It certainly didn't help his status at school or among his Faction. He didn't gain any friends, though maybe some gossip on the side. But _maybe_… no. Kurt couldn't possibly – no way. Blaine wouldn't let himself linger on the possibility – because it wasn't a possibility. Kurt had only known him barely a day.

Blaine was in the Chorus room right now sitting in a chair in the back row on the far side – farthest away from Kurt who was sitting in the front row by the door. Blaine was glad Kurt had given him his space. This way, Blaine wouldn't have to be tempted to say something to those _beautiful_, deep blue eyes and he wouldn't have a chance to make another social blunder that could get him in trouble – again.

Every time Blaine sneaked a peak at the fair-skinned boy, he saw the harsh purple bruise on his right eye and his stomach clenched. It must hurt – a lot.

A shrill bell sounds in the hallway and Blaine bolts straight up in his chair and immediately looks at Kurt. The boy looks over at him and smiles and his tinkling laughter fills the room. "Blaine, its just the bell for the end of first period. Chorus should start soon."

Before Blaine can even respond, the Chorus room door opens wide and a light-hearted scream fills the room as a dark-skinned girl in red and yellow runs in to meet Kurt in a warm embrace. "Kurt. What the heck happened to your face, boy?" she exclaims tilting his head to examine the damage.

Blaine's breath hitches in his throat as he waits for Kurt's answer. But he only leans in and whispers something in the girl's ear and she nods. The girl then notices Blaine in the corner. "Who's this handsome fella, Kurt?" But by this time, other students are filing in and Mr. Schuester appears at the front of the class. The girl takes a seat next to Kurt. Blaine recognizes two familiar faces amongst the students. Puck jerks his head in greeting but goes to sit next to a tall, dark-haired girl in black clothing too. Mike waves and bounds up towards Blaine and sits next to him.

"Hey, Blaine! I didn't know you were in Chorus!" Mike exclaimed, a smile already on his face.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised I'm here too." Blaine admitted but returned Mike's smile. "So, what exactly do we do in this class? I mean I know we're supposed to sing but…" Mr. Schuester stepped to the front of the class.

"Okay guys, settle down. I know you were all here last year, but I think it's only fair to introduce our newest member, Blaine Anderson." Mr. Schuester gestured for him to come up to the front of the class. His stomach dropped. As if he didn't already have a difficult enough morning. Mike gave him a pat on the back, but he could feel all the eyes in the room on him. But he only searched for one pair. Those blue eyes found his and they gave him a certain reassurance he didn't know he needed.

And then he tripped on his stupid Abnegation robe. He could hear the sucked in breaths of the other students as his hands slapped the floor to stop himself. He groaned at his stupidity and lack of coordination. Why couldn't things just go smoothly for once?

"Blaine, are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asked worriedly reaching down to grab his arm to help him up. Blood rushed to his face and he thought it _must_ be in flames by now –

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I seem to be all over the place today don't I?" Blaine asked with a weak chuckle. He refused to look at Kurt. He could just imagine the pity he had seen in his eyes earlier returning to make him feel helpless. Mr. Schuester gave him a small smile, but proceeded to introduce him to the class.

"This is Blaine Anderson. He's from Chicago. He went to an all-Abnegation school there called Dalton Academy so this is quite a new experience for him. Blaine was in the Chorus class there too and actually in a very well known singing group called The Warblers. I want you all to give him a warm welcome and make him feel at home here, okay?" All the students nodded their heads and gave an "Okay, Mr. Schue" or "Sure thing, Mr. Schuester" before the teacher patted him on the back for him to take his seat again.

"So, I know it's the first day and all, but I want today's exercise to be memorable especially since I'm going to make you repeat it in the spring." Mr. Schuester gave them all a mischievous grin before he continued. "For today's lesson, I want you all to think about which Faction you want to join in the spring after your Aptitude Tests. I know it's early, but I then want you to sing a song about your choice or the feelings that go with your choice. You don't have to tell us what you're feeling or which Faction you're choosing – just simply sing your song to us. In the spring, I will have you all re-evaluate your choices and choose a different song, no matter if you've changed your mind about your Faction. Sound good?"

The whole class looked excited and all started talking at once. Mike turned to Blaine. He knew what he was going to ask before he asked it.

"… are you?" Mike asked quietly even though the rest of the class was loud enough talking over each other. He was asking Blaine if he was going to leave Abnegation. It was _**the**_ question for a young Abnegation member. It was also the ultimate betrayal if they said yes. They were not only leaving their family, but they were betraying the morals of their Faction. They were being selfish and choosing themselves and their own prospects over the community's. So, Blaine said the only rational thing he could.

"No, I'm not leaving Abnegation." He didn't meet Mike's eyes. "What about you?"

"I – I'm not sure." Blaine's eyes flicked up towards Mike's. His eyes were testing and searching Blaine's. Blaine nodded his head ever so slightly to show him that he understood even if he wasn't brave enough to admit his doubts too. A shy smile played on Mike's lips, but it never reached his eyes. It seemed that Mike trusted him to keep his doubts a secret – Blaine knew he could do that. He also knew that he had found a friend. They fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the rest of the class explain and argue and gush over their Factions or the Factions they wanted to be in.

Blaine understood now that Chorus was a place where no one would judge you or hold anything against you. It was a place to just be _you. _He looked over at Kurt and saw him arguing animatedly with a short brown-haired girl also in Candor's black and white.

Blaine had thought about being in different Factions even though he thought he'd always be stuck in Abnegation. He wasn't sure his family would ever understand or forgive him for leaving. Especially Alie. _Alie. _What would she think if he just up and left after the Choosing Ceremony? How would she feel if he chose another Faction over her and their family?

He could feel the burn behind his eyes even at the thought. He couldn't do that to her. He knows that she will choose Abnegation in her Choosing Ceremony. It doesn't matter that he might have wanted to go to Amity where he could be at peace with himself and just be nice to others. Or what about Erudite? He could study any subject and read all the books he wanted to instead of it being a self-indulgent act. Dauntless had never been his first choice, but he had always wanted to stand up to the people who had tormented his Faction for so long. To finally show them that he was just as strong as them, if not stronger. Blaine had thought about Candor, the allure of being purely honest to himself and to others, not having to hide behind the façade of his Faction. Not to mention, he would probably be able to see Kurt.

Sweet, beautiful, strong _Kurt_. With those ocean eyes and charming smile and perfectly coiffed hair and immaculate skin – he could be with him. He could truly and honestly tell him how he felt without it jeopardizing everything.

But Blaine knew that it was all out of his reach. He really didn't have any control over his future. And even if he did somehow find the courage to change Factions, it would break his heart to leave Alie and to leave his parents. Not to mention, he would have to be strong enough to pass initiation into the Faction of his choice. It wasn't likely.

The class put him in a rut for the rest of the day. He was deeply depressed as the thoughts of his different possible Faction lives rolled around in his head, unable to grab any of them. He was so detached that he almost ran straight into another Dauntless boy. He tried to get out of the way in time, but he just ended up losing his balance.

The boy snapped his arm out and jabbed his elbow right into Blaine's gut sending all the air in his lungs whooshing out. The force made his body hit the ground hard. A harsh voice whispered in his ear, "You won't have your _boyfriend_ to protect you after detention." He was too dizzy from lack of air to see where the boy went. But he could feel the ice creep into the pit of his stomach. The Dauntless boy must have told all of his friends about the incident earlier. Trying not to make a scene and look like a fish out of water, he rolled onto his side and grabbed his bag that had fallen.

Dread filled Blaine's body as he anxiously awaited the end of school and his inevitable detention. There weren't any familiar faces in his last period even though he knew he couldn't reach out to them if there were. Social protocol didn't allow it. He couldn't ask anyone for help, it was against the ways of Abnegation.

He nearly threw up when he thought about Alie. He had to walk her home. She didn't know about his detention. He didn't want her to walk home alone because he wasn't sure they wouldn't target her too. But Blaine wasn't about to lead her right into what he knew was going to be a beat-up session. But what was he supposed to do? He knew she wouldn't let him walk right into it if she knew. Blaine couldn't skirt around them forever though.

He jumped as the last bell rang. Blaine's skin broke out into a cold sweat as he grabbed his bag and headed for the hallway with the other students. His heart sped up every time he saw black clothing for fear it was Dauntless – or Kurt. Most of all, he didn't want Kurt to help him again. He couldn't stand feeling so helpless and weak in his eyes.

The laughter and voices of the other students echoed in the hallway as he headed to the Chorus classroom. Blaine was afraid the classroom would be empty, but Mr. Schuester was organizing sheets of music on top of the piano when he walked in. "Hey, Blaine!" he said cheerfully, but catching a glimpse of Blaine's pale face he changed his tone. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

Blaine tried to plaster on his best Abnegation smile when he said, "Oh, no. I'm fine, Mr. Schuester. Really." He could tell he hadn't really convinced him, but he didn't push Blaine any further.

"Well, do you have any work from your classes today that you can do?" Mr. Schuester asked. Blaine nodded and set his bag down next to a chair in the front row and pulled out a textbook while wondering when Kurt was going to get here when –

"Hi, Mr. Schuester." Kurt's soft voice filled the room and Blaine couldn't help but look up at the boy that made him feel so much. The bruise was still there taunting him on Kurt's right eye. Blaine felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Kurt smiled at him as he dropped his bag next to a seat away from Blaine – much closer than in Chorus – and pulled out a textbook to read.

"Hey boys, I'll be in and out of the detention room making copies. I know you guys won't go anywhere but just make sure to tell Roland when he gets here." Mr. Schuester said as he stepped out of the classroom.

A brief moment passed before Blaine and Kurt looked at each other at the same time and burst out laughing. _Roland_. Blaine didn't know what those Dauntless parents were thinking, but that name didn't sound tough at all. They couldn't stop laughing as they both clutched their stomachs and let their laughter fill the room.

As their laughter died to quiet chuckling, Blaine wiped tears out of his eyes and smiled at Kurt. "Thank you." Blaine said suddenly. Even though the words had come out of nowhere, Blaine knew they were sincere.

"For what?" Kurt asked, his bright, blue eyes shining in interest. Blaine knew he had to tell the truth. It was what Kurt valued and at this rate, Blaine had the feeling Kurt wouldn't tell on him. He took a deep breath.

"For standing up for me. I don't know why you did it and I know you really weren't supposed to, but I just want you to know that I'm grateful." Blaine couldn't look at him. He was afraid he would see the pity in his eyes. Instead, he felt Kurt's hands on his.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Kurt said. And Blaine's heart nearly exploded when he looked in his eyes because he could see that he meant it.

Kurt's eyes were a soft, light blue and his smile was kind and Blaine wanted to just melt into his arms. He knew it would be safe and warm there and Kurt would _understand_ above all. But Blaine just stared into his eyes, squeezed his hands, and beamed at him. And Blaine knew that everything would be okay if he kept Kurt in his world. He couldn't let this boy go.

"Oh, well _look_ who's crossing Factions." They hadn't even heard the door open, but they quickly untangled their hands from each other and blushed furiously. The Dauntless boy strolled in with a look of pure loathing on his face. He had his prey cornered. Blaine selfishly wished that Mr. Schuester would come back soon.

"Hello, _Roland_." Kurt emphasized with a smirk. "It's good to see you again." Roland's face fell for a second but it quickly turned into a harsh sneer.

"Do you want another dent in your face, Hummel? I would gladly oblige." Roland said threateningly, his hands balling into fists and starting towards them.

"Don't you dare touch him," Blaine said suddenly, standing in front of Kurt. He didn't know what came over him, but he wasn't about to let this _Roland_ hurt Kurt. Not again. Not ever again. He heard Kurt gasp behind him and he saw Roland's eyebrows rise in curiosity and disbelief.

Blaine was scared. He was scared because he was going against his Faction and against his Faction's way of life. His hands were slick with sweat and a lump formed in his throat. He didn't know what his emotions were doing – he had never done anything like this before.

Blaine could feel Kurt's hand grip his arm and try to pull him back, but he stood his ground. "_Blaine_", Kurt whispered behind him, "_Sit down!_"

"Well, well, well. Here's something I've never seen before: an Abnegation standing his ground," Roland laughed hollowly, "Remember what my friend said earlier, Anderson. Don't forget." He gave Blaine a cruel smile before he headed to the other side of the room where he proceeded to stretch out on a few chairs presumably to sleep.

Kurt succeeded in pulling Blaine down into the seat next to him, but really Blaine's knees had given out from underneath him. His hands began to shake and he felt nauseous. Kurt was rubbing slow, soothing circles between his shoulder blades. "Blaine, what did his friend say earlier? What happened?" Kurt whispered so that Roland didn't hear. The physical gesture was too much. Blaine couldn't breathe. Blaine couldn't do this. He couldn't bring Kurt into this. He needed to protect this boy that had thrown his whole reputation on the line for him. He just shook his head.

"It's nothing. He said nothing." Blaine muttered and moved a few chairs away, dragging his backpack with him. He didn't see the shocked and hurt look on Kurt's face, but Blaine could feel the tug on his heart and the burn in his eyes as he tried to focus on the textbook in front of him. Eventually, Kurt turned back to his own textbook.

Mr. Schuester returned a few minutes after carrying a large stack of music sheets. "Ah, Roland. You finally came to join us." At Mr. Schuester's voice, Roland's head popped up and he pretended like he hadn't been sleeping. "Maybe you can work on some schoolwork?" He suggested and Roland grumbled as he grabbed a book out of his bag and began to read.

If Mr. Schuester noticed the tension in the room, he didn't say anything. Blaine spent the rest of the detention holding back the sobs that were threatening to make themselves known in the quiet room. His eyes burned and his pulse had quickened. Detention was nearing its end and Blaine was not ready. He knew Roland would meet him outside alone with the rest of his Dauntless friends that no doubt were waiting for them.

Blaine was prepared to take all of the bruises, broken ribs, and punches if it meant that his sister didn't have to. But he didn't know how he was going to get her home safely without her knowing about the Dauntless. Maybe he could get Kurt to take her – and it was as if Mr. Schuester was reading his mind.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Blaine's head snapped up at his name and his eyes focused on Mr. Schuester looking at him worriedly. "I forgot to tell you earlier. I had Mike Chang walk your sister home because of your detention. You don't have to worry about her." Blaine could _feel_ the tension lift from his shoulders because now he could bear this burden on his own. He thanked Mr. Schuester and turned back to his textbook.

He hadn't read a word and judging from Kurt's body language, he hadn't turned a page either. Blaine suddenly realized that Kurt would be walking out of detention with him and Roland. Kurt was going to witness them beat the crap out of him. Blaine cursed silently to himself. He just wanted this caring boy to be out of harms way. Particularly Blaine's path because it seemed to be littered with such _precious_ stones such as Roland.

Blaine's nerves were shot by the time Mr. Schuester gave them the okay to leave detention. He ever-so-slowly started to put his textbook in his bag.

"Hey Kurt? Could I ask your opinion on these lesson topics for this next week? I'm not really sure …" Kurt had gathered up his stuff quickly and jumped to Mr. Schuester's side at these words. Blaine would have found it positively adorable if he wasn't about to throw up from the perfection of the situation now. Blaine could get beat up without any witnesses. Great.

Roland had already disappeared so Blaine packed up the rest of his stuff and with a wave to Mr. Schuester and a strained smile to Kurt, he headed into the hallway and down the stairwell.

The stairs seemed to go on forever in a downward spiral and Blaine was starting to get dizzy. The ice in the pit of his stomach had returned and the cold sweat was back, lingering on his skin. He tried to take deep breaths but they never managed to get past the lump that had formed in his throat. He felt like he was about to meet Death.

His footsteps echoed heavily on the last steps of the stairwell and he paused in front of the door to the outside of the school. He knew what lay on the other side. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He knew they would just find him the next day. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The door opened to the back of the school. Three walls of the school made a closed courtyard and faced an empty street. No one would be able to see him die. Well, except for the four Dauntless boys leaning up against the opposite wall.

Fear spread like lightning throughout Blaine's body and in a moment of panic, he threw down his bookbag and darted towards the road. Blaine didn't get very far before strong arms grabbed him around the middle and tackled him to the ground. He was rolled over and his arms were pinned to his sides by the knees of the Dauntless boy above him – _Roland. _

"You gonna fight back now, Anderson?" his fist came back and then collided with Blaine's nose with brute force. He heard the crack and felt the warm blood flow down his face. "Didn't think so." He smirked. His friends laughed behind him.

The pain was overwhelming. But Blaine knew that the more he struggled the more fun it would be for the Dauntless. If he took their assault in silence, they might just let him go alive. At least, that was his plan.

Roland got up and pulled Blaine up by the collar of his robe, which was soaked with blood by now. His friends grabbed Blaine's arms and held them behind his back, pushing his stomach out for Roland to punch.

"So, what's up with you and Hummel?" Roland sneered. He must be a talkative bully, Blaine concluded. He wasn't about to give him any satisfaction by answering, but Blaine really didn't have answer. "Oh, not the talkative type, Anderson? Well, I'll make you _scream._"

Blaine readied himself as Roland pounded his fist numerous times into his gut, earning a painful grunt from Blaine's throat. He could tell that Roland was getting frustrated. As if at once, the other Dauntless let go of him and dropped into the grass and all the air in his lungs left for the second time that day.

There was no warning. The boys began to kick him while he was on the ground. His back, his spine, his legs – save for his head. He knew that they didn't want there to be _that_ much evidence. His nose wasn't too bad, but the rest of the injuries would hide underneath his robe, Roland knew that.

Blaine tried to get up or roll away, but he was only pushed down to the ground again and hit harder. He didn't have the energy or the dignity to scream. He knew it wouldn't help. They probably would just clap a hand over his mouth.

His breath was reduced to sharp panting and small cries escaped his mouth. He hadn't realized he was crying until the grass in front of him was soaking wet. He was shaking and moaning and sobs racked his body as he tried to slip away from this awful reality.

He felt like a dense ball of pain. He couldn't move anymore. He thought of Alie and his parents. They wouldn't know what happened to him. No one would know.

But it stopped. The kicking and punching had finally stopped. Blaine hadn't realized because the pain was still throbbing and he still couldn't move. He had closed his eyes at some point, but he now opened them to see where the Dauntless had gone.

He didn't see any feet near him, but he could feel someone approaching, running towards him. He tried to roll over to ready himself, but he was dead weight.

"_Blaine._" His voice breathed in his ear and Blaine could _feel_ the pain and worry in his voice as his tears fell thicker and faster. He couldn't believe how much this boy cared for _him_; he didn't think it could be possible. But it was unmistakably there in his voice. He could feel Kurt's hands brushing over his body – looking for broken bones.

Kurt whispered his name over and over and was trying to control the flow of tears from his own eyes. Blaine could hear his sobs and the soothing fingers he ran through his curls. His voice was soft and angelic. "Stay with me Blaine. My dad is on his way. You're going to be fine."

Blaine decided that he would be okay dying this way, with Kurt comforting him and talking to him so sweetly. His brain was a little fuzzy and his body felt so _heavy_. But Kurt's voice was lovely and he wanted Blaine to stay awake. He tried the best he could, but the darkness was so inviting…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can only say I'm sorry because I know I shed many tears while writing this. All the Blaine feels. **

**But as always, I'd love reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Chp. 5<p>

"Careful with his head, Dad!" Kurt exclaimed as Mr. Hummel wrapped his arms under Blaine's legs and around his waist to lift him out of the car. Kurt had been hysterical when his dad had pulled up to the side of the school where Kurt had told him to pick him up after detention. He was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking Blaine, simultaneously shouting his name to keep him conscious. Blaine lost consciousness before Burt had reached them and Kurt almost lost it.

This boy could _not_ die on him. Not now. Not **ever**.

Kurt had not expected the scene that met him when he exited the building. Five Dauntless guys surrounded Blaine's small form on the grass. He writhed and groaned in excruciating pain each time a foot connected with his body. Kurt was frozen. He had never witnessed this much _hate_ against Abnegation and he had also never felt this _much _for one.

His heart had constricted painfully in his chest as he stumbled forward, the screams torn from his throat, "Get the hell away from him!" He continued yelling profanities at the Dauntless, scattering them effectively. They were caught in the act; they didn't want to linger for Kurt to identify them.

Half running, half stumbling, Kurt had fallen to Blaine's side filled with fear and concern. He had checked him for any serious injuries and had tried to keep him conscious until his dad arrived. When he finally did, there was a silent agreement that Blaine would not be taken to the hospital – there would be too many questions.

In the present, Kurt's dad lays Blaine down on the couch in the living room as Kurt hovers with a blanket. Burt leaves the room to find what Kurt presumes should be a first aid kit.

Gently laying the blanket down on top of the boy's limp figure, Kurt brushes a loose curl off Blaine's forehead. Blaine's face is covered in dried blood from what Kurt guesses is a broken nose. He notices the slight rise and fall of Blaine's chest and takes comfort in the small movement. A lump rises in his throat as he thinks of what this poor boy has been through on his _first day_.

He hears his dad clear his throat from behind him and he jumps up to move out of the way. He perches on the armchair next to the couch near Blaine's head as his dad gives him a look and proceeds to tend to Blaine's injuries. Kurt knew Carole had taught him a thing or two about first aid and he smiled as his dad carefully wiped the blood off Blaine's face.

Kurt still hasn't told his father what happened. He assumes he has it all figured it out by now though.

"Dad?" he asked quietly. "I – "

"Kurt. We don't have to talk about it." His dad replied, discarding a bloody tissue and grabbing a fresh one.

"I know, Dad. And I know we're not supposed to talk about it, but I don't understand why I feel like this." Kurt's voice broke as tears began to fall down his face again for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Burt's face softened as he lowered the first aid kit and took Kurt's hands in his.

"You know you can tell me anything, Kurt. I'm always here for you."

His sobs subsided for a minute. He gestured to his black eye, "Well, I didn't get this from the boys after school. I got it from defending Blaine before first period." Anger flickered across Burt's face before he nodded for Kurt to continue. "One boy pushed him out of nowhere, Dad. He wasn't doing anything and he just targeted him. I was talking to him briefly before it happened, we were meeting for the first time and Dad, he's so sweet and kind – " The sobs returned to shake Kurt's body and Burt wrapped him in a hug.

After a minute, Burt released him and asked him seriously, "So, you like this boy?" he jerked his head to where Blaine was lying on the couch. Kurt looked at Blaine, so innocent and young, sprawled out on the couch. He smiled knowingly and nodded confidently.

"Yes." He said simply looking at his father again. Burt simply said, "Okay" and turned back to tend to Blaine. Kurt smiled lovingly at his father. He was truly fortunate to have a father that was so tolerant and caring.

He couldn't possibly imagine a life with parents who didn't support him or trust him. Kurt's eyes studied Blaine on the couch as he wondered what Blaine's parents were like, what his home life was like. Kurt hoped he was happy there even if he couldn't be at school. He couldn't imagine a life of pure selflessness though and the thought that Blaine led that kind of life only made his heart grow more for this boy.

"Kurt?" He focused back on the present and looked at his dad. "Could you hold his head? I'm going to set his nose. Just so you know, he might wake up." Kurt knelt behind Blaine's head and held his face between his hands. He is close enough to really see the soft curve of his eyelashes against his cheeks and to smell the unique scent that lingers in Blaine's curls. Kurt blushes at the absurdity of his thoughts considering the situation.

His dad sets his fingers on either side of Blaine's nose. He pauses. He then jerks them to the right and Kurt hears the nose pop back into place.

Blaine's eyes snap open as a surprised shout leaves his mouth and tries to sit up. He doesn't succeed because Burt and Kurt hold his shoulders down and he looks like he's too weak to even stand up. Blood starts to flow out of his nose again at the readjustment and Kurt notes that Blaine's robe is already ruined. Kurt can practically hear Blaine's heartbeat speed up as his breathing becomes erratic and he grips the couch hard.

"Calm down, boy. You're safe now." Kurt hears him say, but all he can see is the fearful look in Blaine's eyes as he stares up at his father. Blaine almost immediately relaxes when he catches sight of Kurt at his side and he allows himself to take deep breaths while watching Kurt mime breathing in and breathing out. Kurt hands him a few tissues and he wipes his face clean.

When Blaine's calmed down a bit, Kurt smiles and says, "Hey." His smile is weak, but Kurt can tell he's glad to see him. Burt clears his throat and gestures awkwardly to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna… just go get… um, food and stuff." He says as he backs out of the living room. Kurt and Blaine exchange fond looks. Kurt chuckles.

"He's really not all that intimidating. He means well." Blaine nods, but his gaze is fixed on his hands. That unruly curl is back resting on Blaine's forehead and all Kurt wants to do is brush it out of his face and hold him in his arms. But he doesn't. He's afraid of what Blaine might say or do.

"You really shouldn't keep standing up for me. It's going to get you into trouble." Blaine said, his eyes earnest. Kurt sighed and really looked at the boy in front of him, so broken inside and out. He knew he couldn't stop caring for him even if he tried.

"I don't know why," Kurt began slowly, picking his words carefully so as not to tell the whole truth of how he felt for Blaine because even _he_ wasn't ready to admit it to himself, "but I can't stay away from you. There's something about you that I just really like. And I care about you Blaine." He could feel the blush giving him away as he felt it creep up his neck. Blaine gave him a shy smile.

"I really like you too, Kurt." His heart jumped at the confession. Kurt tried not to look too pleased, but Blaine – _Blaine_ – had just told him he likes him. Even while freaking out and screaming internally, Kurt heard the sincerity in Blaine's voice, and he caught the trace of sadness in his eyes. He knew Blaine was thinking about the realities of cross-Faction relationships. Kurt had thought about it many times himself.

He couldn't deny his feelings for Blaine – and he guessed Blaine couldn't either. But Kurt wasn't sure about taking this step – heck, he still really didn't know Blaine very well. But he _wanted_ to. And it was as if Blaine could read his mind.

"But I want to _know_ you, Kurt. I just – I need some time to get adjusted here. Everything is so new… and, and different…"

"And you're not used to getting beat up on the first day of school." Kurt finished for him and sighed deeply. "You shouldn't have to Blaine. Can't we tell someone about this?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "No. No, you can't tell **anyone**. I would get kicked out of Abnegation for sure… Factionless. I might as well just let them kill me." His demeanor is just so frank about the whole statement that Kurt just wants to shake him and scream. He couldn't just let Dauntless push him around like this. He needed to give a crap about his life, about himself.

"Blaine, you can't let them do this. I don't know how long this has been going on for, but it needs to stop. You are worth so much more than they are treating you, you know that right?" Kurt's eyes searched Blaine's. He only saw the cool composure of Abnegation and he knew Blaine was bringing his wall back up again.

Blaine didn't answer. He just stared down at his hands fiddling with his blood stained robe. Kurt felt ashamed that he couldn't help Blaine more. He wanted to show him that he could choose to stand up for himself and to make a stand against this unnecessary and cruel violence towards Abnegation. But he was only one boy and he didn't have the power or the voice to make a difference. Kurt guessed he could really only be here for Blaine when he needed him.

"Do you want a clean shirt and pants?" asked Kurt cautiously. Blaine looked down at his torn up and bloody robe and grinned sheepishly at him. He nodded. Kurt returned the smile eagerly.

Leaning on Kurt heavily, he helped Blaine off the couch and across the living room towards the stairs. His father, of course, stopped them before they got very far.

"I'm getting him some fresh clothes, Dad." Kurt said before Burt could even get a word in. He didn't say a word; he just nodded and smiled at Kurt with Blaine before heading back into the kitchen.

Once downstairs, Kurt seated Blaine carefully on his bed before he zoomed around the room tossing articles of clothing aside. He eventually placed a soft white t-shirt with some plain black pants in Blaine's hands before pushing him into the bathroom.

Kurt had to take a few deep breaths. His heart was about to beat right out of his chest. He was so anxious that he had the jitters and his hands were shaking.

_Blaine was in his house. _

_Blaine was in his bathroom. _

_Blaine was going to wear his clothes_.

Kurt knew he was just being a silly, love-struck teenage boy, but he couldn't help it. He had never felt this way about anyone else ever. And he certainly hadn't had another teenage boy in his room – well Finn had been in his room, but he doesn't count because he's his stepbrother.

Sitting on the bed and bouncing his knee, Kurt didn't know how much time had passed or what was taking Blaine so long. He anxiety partially came from that fact that he _really_ wanted to see Blaine in something _other_ than his robe. His brain wasn't working too clearly because in the next moment he found himself standing next to the bathroom door and knocking to see if Blaine was doing okay. When no answer came, a mixture of worry and curiosity pushed Kurt to open the bathroom door.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes. Blaine was completely shirtless, and pants less for that matter, wearing only boxers when Kurt walked in. He couldn't stop the gasp that left his mouth. Covering Blaine's entire body were purple bruises: outlining his ribcage, blooming over his stomach, accentuating his chest, and even spotted on his legs. His back looked like a mosaic of black and blue. Despite the sickening sight of the bruises, Kurt's eyes roved over Blaine's toned body and felt the heat of a blush rise in his face at the action, but he couldn't stop himself. He knew Abnegation weren't allowed to look in mirrors or work out because it was considered self-indulgent, but Blaine _had_ to have been doing _something_.

Blaine was tracing the contours of his face in the mirror with a puzzled look on his face. Kurt felt as if he should say something rather than just stand awkwardly in the doorway gawking at him, but Blaine notices him in the reflection of the mirror before he can say anything and whips around. Turning bright red, he grabs his mangled robe from the floor to cover himself.

"K-Kurt, I-I didn't – " Blaine stammered looking downright guilty. He turned his face away from Kurt and didn't look at him. Kurt could practically feel the shame radiating off him. He couldn't stand to see him this way, especially since he was the one that barged in.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I- uh, didn't mean to walk in, but you just didn't answer and…" He grimaces at the situation. Abnegation don't let anyone, except their husbands or wives, see them naked, hence the full-length robe. It was considered against Faction law for it to happen – if anyone found out that is. Kurt couldn't believe how many rules they were breaking in one day. He _would_ find it ridiculous how much he was risking for this boy, if Blaine weren't _completely_ worth it. Kurt chuckled a little bit and Blaine turned redder and clutched his robe tighter to his chest.

"Oh, no no! I'm not laughing at you, Blaine! I was just thinking about how much trouble we've gotten ourselves into in one day. I think we've broken about fifty Faction rules?" This manages to coax a laugh out of Blaine and it warms Kurt's heart to hear.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty accurate." He says with a smile that reaches his eyes. Their eyes meet and Kurt feels his heart pound in his chest.

He gestures to Blaine's bruises and takes a step forward. "Those look really bad." Blaine's golden eyes stare into his, but he doesn't make a move. Kurt opens the counter drawer next to Blaine's hip and retrieves a jar of salve, similar to the one the nurse had used on Kurt's eye.

He holds up the jar for Blaine to see, silently asking his permission. Blaine still doesn't move. His eyes are intense as they look into Kurt's and he wishes he knew what Blaine was thinking.

His hands shake slightly as he unscrews the lid of the jar and scoops out a bit of the salve with his fingers. When he spreads it on Blaine's bruise on his shoulder, Kurt's hands immediately melt into his warm skin and they both relax. Blaine's intake of breath sounds like it's partially from pain and partially from the cool, soothing feeling on his skin.

Blaine uncrosses his arms and lays the tattered robe on the bathroom counter and turns to face Kurt. He looks like he doesn't know what to do with his hands so Kurt offers him the salve after he takes a scoop and carefully turns him around to start on his back. Kurt catches the shy smile on Blaine's lips before he turns.

The splatter of black and blue bruises on Blaine's back brings fresh tears to Kurt's eyes and a lump to rest in his throat. Kurt can practically hear the echo of the agonizing yells and groans from only a few hours earlier. Rubbing the salve gently into the bruises, Kurt holds his sobs in as the tears silently run down his face.

He curses himself for staying back to help Mr. Schuester for so long. He wishes he could have gotten there sooner. He wishes he could have beaten up the Dauntless boys for what they did. Blaine didn't deserve this.

And he still didn't understand what his emotions were doing. Yes, Blaine was ridiculously gorgeous and attractive and he had a kind of hurt puppy character about him that made Kurt want to protect him from the world – but Kurt still didn't know much about him. And as he interacted with Blaine more, Kurt realized he kept more of himself underneath the Abnegation façade than he thought.

His hands traveled down to the tender bruises on Blaine's side and lower back. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath hitch slightly as his fingers grazed the purple marks. Blaine's skin slid underneath his fingers as Blaine turned around to face him.

Kurt let out a sob when he caught sight of his face, tears leaked from Blaine's golden eyes and the sadness in them was just as evident. Blaine's hand hesitated for a moment in front of Kurt's face, poised to brush away the tears that were sliding down. Kurt was holding his breath. He wanted Blaine to break that barrier, to connect with Kurt and to trust him. Kurt just stared into his eyes earnestly.

Blaine carefully brushed his thumb across Kurt's cheek. Kurt leaned into the warm touch as his breathing evened out and the tears slowed. "Kurt, I –"

"Kurt?" Burt's voice traveled down from the stairs and Kurt panicked. Blaine's hand immediately flew from Kurt's face and scrambled for the fresh clothes he picked out for him. Kurt ran out of the bathroom, shut the door, and landed on his bed just as his dad came into view on the stairs. "I've got snacks. I didn't know what you guys like so I just brought a bunch of stuff –" Burt paused, taking in Kurt on the bed, face slightly flushed and tear-stained, and the closed bathroom door.

"Hi, Dad. Blaine's still changing. What kind of snacks do you have?" He said anxiously trying to change the subject.

"Kurt…" Burt's voice sounded suspicious and curious as he set down the boxes of snacks he brought on Kurt's bed. Before Kurt could say anything, the bathroom door opened.

Kurt had to remember that his dad was standing _right there_ and forget that he had been closer than he was now to half-naked Blaine – this was fully-clothed Blaine. And Kurt certainly did not miss that robe.

The white t-shirt clung to Blaine's torso in a way that made Kurt's heart melt, but it also drew attention to the bruises that covered his arms. The black pants definitely complemented Blaine's features better than the robe ever could.

Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway, wringing his hands around the bloody robe. "Um, thanks for the clean clothes."

Kurt nodded. "Sure, no problem." He could tell that the wall had returned in his father's company. At this point, his father was still looking in between them, probably noticing the tension. But it surprised everyone, even Blaine, when Blaine spoke next.

"Um, sir? Mr. Hummel?" Blaine directed at Burt.

"Call me Burt." Kurt's dad said giving him a nod to continue.

"Not to sound ungrateful, because I am deeply in both you and your son's debt, but I don't know if I can walk home in these clothes. I'm afraid I might get picked up for violating my Faction's dress code." Blaine said carefully. Burt nodded and cleared his throat.

"Well, who said you were going to walk home? Not in those clothes and definitely not in the state you're in." Burt said casually. Kurt really wanted to hug his father right now. He knew this was a difficult and delicate situation, and he treated Blaine just the same as any of Kurt's other friends. When Blaine half-heartedly tried to protest, Burt cut him short by grabbing all the boxes of food he had brought down and said he would meet them in the car in ten minutes to get Blaine home by dinner time.

Kurt smiled at the face Blaine made, which was a mix of gratitude and confusion. "I like him." Blaine confessed and earned a bigger smile from Kurt.

A moment passed. Kurt slid off the bed and took a few steps towards Blaine before he asked what was on his mind. "How are your parents going to take this?" Blaine's eyes flicked away and Kurt could hear him sigh.

"They're not going to like it, but they're going to tell me to take it. They'll say it's always a bit rough when you're new, but it will get better." Blaine recites as if he's already heard their answers before.

"Has this happened before?"

"No, but it's the dialogue straight from their Abnegation parenting guide they received from my old school before we moved. They made me and my sister read it too."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Abnegation parents actually knew this went on and they didn't do or say anything about it. They accepted it as their way of life. Blaine's parents probably wouldn't lift a finger against the Dauntless for fear of reprimand from their own Faction's government. The whole situation was disgusting in Kurt's opinion.

"I can't believe that they would just sit by and do nothing." Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine just shrugged. "Don't hold it against them. It's not in Abnegation's nature or law to do anything. I don't want to let my parents down by telling them that someone helped me in a situation like that."

Kurt's heart tightened in his chest. "Of course, I understand." But it didn't stop the fact that his heart was breaking because of this boy in front of him. He didn't say a word though, he just smiled and led Blaine to the car.

The car ride was shorter than Kurt thought it would be. He had no idea that the Abnegation Faction was so close. He watched Blaine's face as they drove through his suburbs, taking in the rows upon rows of identical houses. He wondered what it would be like to live in such an ordinary and mundane place where your individuality was constantly suppressed. Wow, probably as depressing as it sounded in his head.

"It's this one up here on the left, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said and Kurt could hear the anxiety in his voice. They pulled into a drive in front of a relatively non-descript house. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Hummel." Burt nodded.

"Sure thing, sport." Burt said as Blaine hopped out of the car. Blaine turned back to look at Kurt.

"Thanks for everything, Kurt." Kurt heard Blaine say, but he heard so much more.

_Thanks for helping me._

_Thanks for standing up for me._

_Thanks for even caring._

_Thanks for seeing me behind the mask._

Kurt nods and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Blaine raises his hand in a feeble wave. His pale skin contrasts against the visible bruises even more. He watched Blaine walk up towards the house.

Kurt was scared that Blaine's talk with his parents would end badly and that their friendship – or more than friendship – would also end. Kurt didn't want Blaine out of his life.

As they pulled out of the drive slowly, Blaine stood at the door patiently, clutching his bloody robe behind his back. The front door is flung open and Kurt spies a short woman with dark brown hair put her hand to her mouth before she roughly tugs Blaine inside.

Kurt's father doesn't look back as pulls away, but Kurt does.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but ya school and shit and loveliness like that. I probably won't post again until maybe mid-April or early May. I'm not sure yet b/c school is getting like seriously hard and I actually have to study *le gasp*. I know... Anyway, don't hate me for this chapter, it's a wee bit emotional, but all of these chapters are for me at least. I digress. Let me know what you think, always :) And THANK YOU for reading! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chp. 6<p>

He was six when Alie was born. Blaine vividly remembers that day. It was full of rushing motions and emotions and plenty of waiting with his father in a sterile, white room at the local hospital in Chicago. But when they were allowed to see his mother and his brand new baby sister – she was beautiful. Blaine had a rush of future images of them playing together, riding bikes, teaching her how to read, baking cookies, and just sharing everything together.

As she grew up, Blaine was completely captivated by her. Alie was so smart and such a fast learner that she acted more like her Faction earlier than other young children were expected to. She grasped the Abnegation morals and became another upstanding member of their Faction fairly quickly. Alie far surpassed Blaine in that area. It soon became evident to their parents that Blaine struggled with even the simplest Abnegation actions and laws.

It was only when Alie was seven and Blaine was thirteen that she mentioned it to Blaine.

"Hey, B?" she murmured her nickname for him one night from between the pages of her coloring book that was laid out on his bed. Blaine looked up from his schoolwork that was also sprawled out on top of the bedspread between them.

"What's up, A?" he answered with his usual nickname for her. She paused from her vigorous coloring, red crayon hovering above the paper. Her lips were pursed in thought and her dark hair tucked behind her ear away from her face.

"Why don't you always act like Abnegation?" she finally asked. Blaine's breath died in his lungs. He flopped off the bed and shut his bedroom door before carefully sitting in front of Alie. He stared into her wide blue eyes.

"You haven't talked about this to our parents or anyone else right?" Blaine began. Alie shook her head fast. Blaine nodded and paused before he continued, "What you have to remember is that everyone is born into the Faction of their parents, right? Well, since everyone is different, it's not a for sure thing that they will fit in to their Faction."

He could see Alie's eyebrows knitting up in concentration. "But what about every member following their Faction's rules no matter what?"

Blaine sighed. He knew she would ask this. "That's just the thing. They still have to follow the laws of the Faction while they are a member of it, but do you remember what Mom and Dad told you about the Choosing Ceremony?"

"You can choose any Faction you want!" Alie said happily.

"Exactly," Blaine said with a sad smile on his face. "So back to your original question, and _just_ between you and me," he lowers his voice to a whisper, "I don't think I belong in Abnegation."

Blaine is perched on the edge of the couch in the living room of the Anderson's home. He can just make out the hushed tones of his parents in the kitchen over the loud ticking of the grandfather clock. They haven't yet forced him to change into his robes. He wants to see it as a good sign, but most likely it isn't. They are probably arguing over the fact that nothing in their Abnegation pamphlets says anything about uniform change – probably because it is illegal in the first place. Blaine knows he's being bitter, but he wonders if his parents love him more than their Faction's rules. The fact that he has to wonder scares him a little.

But the muffled silence of the house is what terrifies Blaine the most. The image of his mother's face when she saw him on their porch is still ingrained in his mind. She looked terrified but not surprised as she hauled him inside before the neighbors could see.

Her hands clutched his shoulders and she kept mumbling "my baby, my baby" and letting out short sobs as she ran her hands over his face and arms. This surprised Blaine the most. He almost never received this kind of attention from his mother nor saw her in such a caring state over _him_, sadly enough. She had eventually pulled him into a gentle hug before his father and sister appeared and the moment was broken.

His father had taken a huge breath – probably to start bellowing at him - when his mother had put a finger to her lips and pointed to the kitchen. Mr. Anderson got a few stern words in by instructing Blaine to go sit in the living room until him and his mother came to fetch him before his parents disappeared into the kitchen

Throughout all of this, Alie had just stared wide-eyed at Blaine with a mixture of confusion and worry and betrayal in her eyes. It couldn't have hurt more.

"Later," Blaine had mouthed to Alie over his mother's shoulder as she steered Alie back to her room where he knew she would make her stay until they were done with him.

Blaine knows it could have been a whole lot worse. He has heard of some Abnegation families beating their children for disobeying their orders or the Faction's laws in their own homes. He knows his parents love him – but he isn't sure how much.

Alie has always been the favorite. He knows that. He was never a promising Abnegation member – his parents know that. He just wishes they wouldn't pretend like they don't.

The door to the living room opens behind him. His parents sit down across from him on a separate couch. Surprisingly, his father looks anxious and his mother holds the perfect Abnegation mask now. His eyes shift back and forth between them, waiting for one of them to start talking.

"Blaine," his voice is said almost in a whisper out of his dad's mouth. "Tell us exactly what happened."

Well, Blaine isn't expecting that. Usually things like this are just kept in confidence and not dragged out into the open. But his parents want to hear _his_ side and he isn't going to pass up the opportunity.

He nods his head shakily. "It started before first period began," he says but realizes he won't be able to tell his story without bringing Kurt into it. He decides to keep it neutral for now.

"I was talking to someone in the hallway and I was really getting along with them well when – a Dauntless boy pushed me into the wall." Blaine says softly and grimaces at the inevitable backlash at admitting such a thing. But it doesn't come.

"Go ahead, honey. It's okay, you can continue," his mother says gently to him but composes the same blank mask on her face. His father looks angry but nods too.

"Well, after I fell, Kur – the person I was talking to sort of… talked back to the Dauntless guy." He sees both his parent's eyebrows shoot up at this and he knows the rest of his story isn't going to be any easier for them.

"He kind of provoked him and the Dauntless punched him square in the face and… it was awful." He says as tears threaten to fall at the memory of Kurt's face. He takes a breath and continues, "I took him to the nurse's office and got stopped by our Chorus teacher –"

"You're taking Chorus?" His father says surprised. His interest and sudden interjection catches Blaine off guard.

"Um, yeah. I don't know why I'm in it I'm – "

"That's going to be great for you. You have a really great voice." His father's comment stops all the words in Blaine's throat. Even his mother does a double take at his father and nudges him in the arm. "What? He's already in over his head and we're in the privacy of our own house. I think I'm entitled to praising my boy." His father says in his defense. He gestures for Blaine to continue.

"Thanks, Dad." But his thanks means so much more and his father gives him a knowing smile.

"So, we were stopped by Mr. Schuester in the stairwell and he ends up taking us to the nurse's office and calls the Headmaster there to talk to us. He gives the both of us and the Dauntless boy a detention." He hears his mother make a strangled noise in her throat, which is probably for the fact that Abnegation usually have spotless records because 1) they are supposed to be upstanding citizens and 2) no one ever tells about the violent incidents that occur between classes or after school. So, Blaine's record is quite tainted at this point.

"The day goes by fine after that until I almost run into another Dauntless guy, but he makes sure I end up on the ground again." Blaine winces and rubs his side at the memory. "This time, the Dauntless threatens me. He basically said that there would be more Dauntless waiting for me outside after my detention."

He feels the lump forming in his throat as he remembers. "I'm anxious the rest of the day and detention is unbearable. I –" Blaine pauses. The weight of Kurt's words earlier that day really settle on him as he recounts his story. _I think we've broken about fifty Faction rules?_ And Blaine knows he can't leave anything out anymore.

"I stood up for Kurt – the boy who was punched. The Dauntless boy was going after Kurt in detention and I stood up for him. I know I shouldn't have but I just- I just couldn't let him do that and Kurt had stood up for me and – "

"Blaine." His father's voice sounds just like it had this morning. It has a soft, soothing quality to it, but his eyes are hard as he looks at him. He wants Blaine to continue.

"The Dauntless boy just reminds me of what they're going to do to me after detention. Kurt gets held back by Mr. Schuester after detention and I head outside." His voice is thick and his tongue feels dry as he recounts the moments that led up to the courtyard scene.

"There were five of them. We were in an enclosed courtyard so no one saw any of it except –" Blaine's throat constricts and the tears are _burning_ behind his eyes – but he can't let them see. He needs to keep his mask.

"Kurt. He came out the same door as me and saw them… and he must have done something because they left. I blacked out not too long after he found me. I think he called his dad because he was the one that set my nose straight." He says consciously rubbing the tender bridge of his nose. Blaine isn't sure how to continue. He is glad when his father cuts in, sensing his unease.

"Did Kurt give you those clothes to change into?" he asks carefully. Blaine nods.

"My robes were torn and soaked in blood. I thought that would be more noticeable." His father nods and his mother stares blankly at his black pants.

"And Mr. Hummel drove you here?" his father continues. Blaine nods again. An awkward silence follows.

His mother finally breaks it, "Well, I don't want you talk to this Kurt Hummel anymore. He's done nothing to help you –"

Blaine lets out an incredulous "What?" at the same time his father exclaims, "Melanie!" Blaine and his father look at each other for a moment before Blaine starts talking.

"Kurt has done everything for me –"

"Exactly!" his mother exclaims. "_Selflessness_, Blaine. That's what Abnegation is about. Or have you forgotten?" Her cutting tone rips straight through to Blaine's heart.

"Melanie, stop." His father calmly looks at his mother. "It sounds like Kurt acted on his own freewill. Blaine couldn't do anything to stop him."

"Well, this _Kurt_ doesn't follow Faction laws very well. He should keep to himself and his Faction more. He's attracting too much attention to you." His mother says reproachfully.

"Besides," Blaine's father continues as if she hadn't said anything, "He saved our Blaine from what could have been…" His father trails off and grips his mother's hand looking into her eyes, searching for the caring and doting wife Blaine knows is there.

The mask breaks. A broken sob escapes her lips and she reaches out for Blaine. He automatically rises and then settles down next to her, pulling her into his arms and nestling her head under his chin. He meets his father's eyes over her head. They are distant and sad as his father's hand rubs up and down his wife's back.

He knows his mother tries to be the perfect Abnegation member, but she loses herself along the way sometimes. She's more like Blaine than she realizes. But Blaine knows that's why she married his father. He has a kind of counterbalancing effect on her.

"Honey, are they bad?" his mother croaks, turning his shoulders for him to face her and rubbing the bruises on his arms. He shakes his head and gives her a small, sad smile. He can't let her see how bad they really are. She just nods, unconvinced, and runs a hand through his curls.

Then she stands up suddenly, wiping the tears from her face. "Well, I'm going to go put dinner on. I'll let you know when it's ready, ok?" She gives him her best Abnegation smile and bounces into the kitchen like she was taught to do.

His father turns to him, face calm and collected but with a hint of suspicion, and says, "Go change into your robes. I'll come talk to you before dinner."

Blaine knows he's going to ask questions and he's not sure what he's going to tell him. He heads to his room.

Blaine loves his parents, he really does. But sometimes Faction laws make it difficult for him to relate and understand. He knows he has to stay in Abnegation when he Chooses, but the more he thinks about it, he can't see himself living this kind of life.

He lets himself imagine – for a moment – that he and Kurt are living happily together in a quaint little house, laughing and curled up on a couch in front of a fire. It's what he _wants_, but he knows he can't have it.

Blaine enters his bedroom and looks around at the monotonous walls and dull furniture. He can't live this way, but he has to for his family. He shakes the thoughts out of his head.

Regrettably, Blaine pulls the t-shirt over his head and catches a whiff of something nice. He sticks his nose into the soft fabric. _Kurt._ He can feel a smile start to creep up on his face. He carefully folds the t-shirt and places it in a corner of his closet and does the same with the pants.

He blindly chooses a robe and slips it over his head. He hisses at the sharp pains that arise all over his body at the motion. Blaine shuffles over to his bed and gently lowers himself onto his back. He groans.

He groans at the pain of his injuries, at the ugliness of his robes, at the morals of Abnegation, at the unfairness of Kurt's existence, at the Dauntless boys that have made his life miserable, and just at the injustice of it all.

Apparently, his groaning is enough to attract some attention. Alie pushes his door open and then slowly closes it behind her. She has a small smile on her face as she cautiously approaches his bed.

"Having a bad day, B?" she asks quietly. Blaine turns his head and nods into his comforter. He holds out his arms and she snuggles up against his side, embracing Blaine just as much as she embraces him. They lay like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me?" she asks softly into his shoulder. Blaine stays silent. She turns her head to look up at him. "I could've –"

"What, Alie?" his voice comes out too harsh and he softens it a little. "You know as well as I, that you wouldn't have – couldn't have – done anything. And if you had been there you would have gotten the same treatment. I could _not_ let that happen to you." It's Alie's turn to fall silent. She knows Blaine's right.

The conversation lulls and Blaine can feel the steady beat of her heart against his chest and her warm breath tickling his chin. She seems to have gotten past their conversation topic as she hums softly and plays with his curls. He stops her hand and kisses it softly. "How was your first day, A?"

"It was good. How was yours?" she said absently.

"Uh-uh. No you don't," Blaine says touching the tip of her nose with his finger. "I want to know all about your day before we even touch on mine." He gives her a soft smile and she nods.

"Well, it was okay. Most of the classes are pretty interesting, but I like Faction History the most. The kids in my class are nice too." Blaine hears the lie in her voice. He can guess what had happened, so he doesn't push her. He knows they'll talk about it soon enough. Tonight is about comfort. Healing after the day's events.

"Hey, Alie?" Blaine whispers softly to her. He needs her to know how much she means to him. He shivers to think of what would have happened if he hadn't lived through today and was never able to see his sister again. "I want you to know –" But Blaine is cut off by a series of knocks on his bedroom door.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" There is a shadow of sadness on their father's face and his eyes show a certain kind of pain that only a parent feels when he sees his children comforting one another.

Blaine kisses Alie's forehead and gives her a brief hug, "We'll talk later, okay?" She nods and gives him a worried look before heading to the door. His father pats her head as she walks by.

After the door closes, an awkward moment passes. Blaine is still cross-legged on the bed and his father still stands near the door.

"Blaine," His father seems to be saying his name a lot. He walks over and sits on Blaine's bed and turns to face him. "Let me see them."

Blaine hoists his robe up high enough so that his whole chest is exposed and his father can see the smatter of bruises there.

The sadness on his face is magnified as he gently touches the bruises on his stomach and back and Blaine barely hears him when he whispers, "I knew something like this would happen - " Blaine's head shoots up and he tugs down his rob forcefully.

"And you just _let_ it – "

"And it _kills_ me that I can't do anything about it." His father finishes. Oh. Right. Abnegation laws. Blaine's anger for the Faction laws and the government bubbles up again and he shakes his head.

"I can't believe they just let stuff like this happen! Dad, the _hatred_ and the _prejudice_, it's – "

"Disturbing? Disgusting? Unbelievable?" His father provides dryly and it coaxes a small, strained smile out of Blaine.

"But Blaine," his father's gaze is suddenly serious. "You can't draw attention to yourself. It's only going to get you beaten up more. I know everything is new, but you just have to keep your head down."

"Dad – "

"It's him isn't it?" His father's question catches him off guard. Who was he – oh. _Kurt._ "Don't think that your mother and I haven't noted the _lack_ of natural Abnegation morals in you, Blaine. But I know you hide it well and you wouldn't slip up easily like this unless it was for a good reason or from a specific _distraction_." Blaine feels his jaw go slack from the complete shock. His father has known all along that Blaine has been faking. He knows that he's not a true Abnegation at heart and he's not mad. And he knows about Kurt. _Kurt._ Blaine finally finds his voice.

"You mean Kurt?" And Blaine can't help but smile when he says his name and his father notices.

"Yeah, that's the one. Tell me about him." The sly grin tells Blaine that he genuinely wants to know about the source of his son's smile. His father has always known that he is gay, but this is the first time that he has truly cared about his son's romantic relationships with other boys – not that Blaine has had many.

Blaine feels the blush creep up his neck and he laughs nervously. "He's beautiful, Dad." He meets his father's soft gaze and notes the small nod that convinces him to continue. "But Kurt's also kind and caring. He's strong and honest like he should be as a Candor. But it _fits_ him so well. He lives completely in his own skin, as himself. Dad, I want to know what that _feels_ like." Blaine immediately slaps a hand over his mouth – he knows he's gone too far.

His father's eyebrows knit together just like Alie's do as he rises from the bed and suddenly Blaine feels his emotions waging war on him again. "Blaine, that was completely uncalled for. I don't want to hear you talk like that again."

"Dad, I-I thought y-you - you _wanted_ me to talk about Kurt. And –"

"It's too much to take, Blaine. I'm fine with you being gay, it's the fact that the boy you choose is _Candor_. I thought he was from Abnegation! Is it not hard enough for you to be Abnegation and now you want to have a cross-Faction relationship? Think reasonably, Blaine."

It feels like a slap in the face. How can his father not care about his happiness before everything else? He _needs_ his father to understand that Kurt is – is -

"But Dad, what if he's the _One_. What if I don't find anyone in Abnegation?" Blaine practically pleads to his father through the lump in his throat. His father just shakes his head.

"Blaine, you're a capable, loving young man. I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough." His father's sad smile barely reaches his eyes. His father kneels in front of him and rests his hands on Blaine's knees. "I just want what's best for you and what's best for our family. Think about your mother, this has already put so much stress on her. And your sister – Alie needs a good role model, Blaine. You need to pick yourself up from this. _Think_ about your future in Abnegation." It takes all of Blaine's willpower not to shake his head against the suggestion. After all this, he can't tell him that he doesn't want to be Abnegation. His father probably guesses it anyway, but he wants Blaine to choose family. So Blaine does the only thing he can while the sobs shake his body and the tears threaten to blind him – he nods.

"Good man." His father says and pats Blaine's back before he leaves the room.

"I'm _sorry_." Blaine's voice fills the small space in front of him as he curls up on his bed, hot tears running down his face. But the person he wants to hear his apology is miles away.

He rolls over on the bed so he faces the wall. Tears run over his nose and pool on his sheets. He can't believe his father is making him _choose_. Of course, he has never talked about such serious matters with him before. His childhood was full of fun and games and playing guitar and piano to the elderly people in the neighborhood. He never had to think about his future like this before. Before Lima. Before Kurt.

He wants to be with his family, with Alie. But don't they care about what he wants? Is he supposed to just give up on his dreams? On Kurt?

Blaine feels lost. And hurt. He can't talk to his parents because the conversation would end up in the same place. He can't talk to Kurt because that would probably get him into more trouble. But he can talk to Alie. And as if on cue, he hears a soft knock on his door. He doesn't turn over.

He feels the bed sink and her small form wrap her arms around his middle, snuggling into his back. Blaine knows she can hear his quiet sobs, but she doesn't say a word. Blaine knows she had been just outside the door for the conversation with his father. It doesn't surprise him, she did it all the time when she was younger. Her ability to know things about people and not show it – it's what Blaine thinks makes her a great Abnegation. She hides everything away. Blaine wishes he can do that, but his mask is cracked.

After a while, when his sobs have subsided and he has gained his breath back, Alie asks, "Do you love him?"

A fast-paced rewind of all the days' events plays in his mind. He wishes he could be as strong and daring as Kurt. _Kurt_. Kind and courageous and honest, beautiful Kurt – it feels like Blaine has already known him for a lifetime.

But he wants that lifetime. And Blaine wants out of Abnegation. He knows as long as he is in this Faction, he can't be with Kurt – not really. The Faction will always hold him back from who he really wants to be. He knows for sure now. He can't live without Kurt Hummel.

But he isn't ready to tell Alie all of that. She will only try to convince him otherwise. So he simply answers her question with certainty.

"Yes." He whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp. 7

Kurt doesn't sleep at all. He can't. And there's no point. Blaine probably can't either. All of the dark purple bruises that cover his body appear behind Kurt's eyelids every time he tries to close his eyes.

Kurt feels guilty. He knows he didn't do it to Blaine directly, but he definitely made it worse. He wishes he had kept his mouth shut, to keep Blaine from having to feel so much pain.

He can tell his father is worried about him when he enters his room every hour after they return from dropping Blaine off to check on him. Eventually, he snaps and tells his father to leave him alone so he can sleep. And it's true, he really does try – but he can't.

He wonders what happened to Blaine after his mother tugged him inside. Did they yell at him? Beat him more? Blaine had mentioned a sister once, was she okay? Kurt sighs. He won't know until tomorrow, unfortunately.

Finn and Carole return home at some point. Kurt hears their hushed tones and his bedroom door open at one point but was promptly closed by Carole. He hears her say, "Finn! You don't just barge in! Remember knocking? Yes – no, not now! Leave Kurt be."

Kurt isn't sure how much his father told them, but he expects there to be questions tomorrow morning.

At some point, Kurt falls into unconsciousness. At first, Blaine's agonizing screams of pain and the sight of all his bruises haunt his dreams. But soon he slips into a vivid scene.

_Kurt is with Blaine in a huge auditorium-like room before their Aptitude Test. They are separated by Faction and hundreds of nameless faces, but Kurt tries to reach Blaine. _

_He has to tell him something important – he doesn't know what it is._

_He calls out to Blaine, but Blaine is being led out of the auditorium to take his Test and Kurt can't get to him fast enough. When he opens the door Blaine went through, Kurt finds himself outside his own house._

"_Kurt," his father's voice comes from behind him. He turns to see his father standing in the front door of the house with his hands shoved in his pockets._

"_I'm disappointed in you." The hurt look in his father's eyes pierces Kurt straight through the heart and he's frozen to the spot as he watches his father walk into their house and close the door behind him._

"_Now you're one of us," a voice says from behind him and he whips around to see Roland sneering at him. A knocking sound echoes around them. _

A shock runs through Kurt's body and he wakes up in a cold sweat. Then he hears the knocking again. At first, he thinks he's still dreaming but then his bedroom door opens and Finn pokes his head in.

"Hey, dude. Sorry, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, but it's fine, Finn. Come in." Kurt says wiping the cold sweat from his forehead. Finn carefully closes the door and plops down at the end of his bed. Kurt glances at the clock: 1 a.m.

"Sorry, Burt and mom wouldn't let me talk to you while they were up so I had to wait until they went to bed." Finn grins sheepishly, but then his face goes serious when he asks, "Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt thought about the day before. Blaine. Blaine's house. And his dream. Of course, his subconscious knew his worst fears. Disappointing his father. Dauntless. His Aptitude Test. He wasn't sure about Blaine's role in his dream though.

Kurt chuckles dryly. "No, Finn. I'm not." He sees Finn's eyebrows shoot upwards and his body shift towards him.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, Kurt. Maybe I can help." Kurt smoothed out his comforter.

Lying is out of the question. But Kurt doesn't know what to tell him.

"Finn, what do I do?" Kurt buries his head in his hands feeling a lump rise in his throat. He feels Finn's hands on his shoulders.

"Start at the beginning."

Kurt tells him the whole story from the previous morning until Blaine's front door snapped shut.

The lump in his throat has disappeared. Kurt guesses he just needed to tell _someone_. Finn is leaned up against his bedpost and he shifts uncomfortably before he speaks.

"Wow. Um, I don't really know what to say, Kurt." Finn chuckles nervously. Kurt doesn't know what to say either. He waits. Finn fiddles with Kurt's comforter before finally settling with a question. "Do mom or Burt know?"

Kurt nods. "I told dad so Carole probably knows now too." Finn nods in response.

"Did it hurt?" He gestures to Kurt's bruised eye.

"A little. It's okay now though."

"Man, I really want to hurt that Dauntless kid. He never should've hit you, I don't care what Faction he's in." Finn says seriously.

"You know that you can't fight against a Dauntless, Finn. That wouldn't have helped the situation anyway." Kurt says resentfully.

Finn sighs loudly. "Still, they always think they can just push anyone around and get away with it."

"But they **can** Finn, that's just it. They have the most social power of all the Factions because they're the bullies." Kurt explains.

Finn runs his fingers roughly through his hair. "I still can't believe what they did to that kid, Blaine. That's _awful_. You said he was better when you left him?"

"Yeah, the healing salve was doing wonders for his bruises, but I think he's going to be stiff for a few days at least. Although, I'm not sure what happened to him at home…" Finn nods, he had heard about bad Abnegation home lives as well. A few moments pass before Finn asks the most important question.

"Why did you stand up for Blaine?"

Kurt knew it was coming. He was trying to avoid it, but Finn had dragged it out into the open.

"There was a moment – right before Blaine was pushed into the wall – when we were meeting for the first time. He had this adorable, goofy smile on his face that was completely infectious and I couldn't help but smile too." Kurt grins at the memory. He catches the sadness on Finn's face as his eyes soften.

"As much as I want you to be happy, Kurt, you do realize he's Abnegation?" Finn says softly.

Kurt nods slowly. "But I really like him, Finn. For once, I don't care about what Faction he's from or what values he's supposed to uphold for his Faction. I care about _him_." His stepbrother gazes curiously at him but doesn't reprimand him. Finn surprises Kurt when he takes his hand in both of his.

"I'm not sure how a cross-Faction relationship will pan out, but I know that of all people **you** would make it work. I want you to be happy, Kurt. Just – be careful, okay?" Kurt gives Finn a small smile and nods. Finn squeezes his hands before he lets go.

Kurt chuckles softly before he says, "I haven't even known Blaine for a while, but I feel like I have. I can't explain why – but I'm drawn to him."

And just like that Kurt knew what song he was going to sing in Chorus that day.

Kurt's mood had greatly increased after his talk with Finn. If Carole and his dad noticed the change at breakfast from last night, they didn't ask any questions. Kurt guesses that they would probably ask later that night.

Without falling asleep after their talk, Finn and Kurt were ready much earlier than usual. They head outside to begin their walk to school. Walking out the front door reminds Kurt of his dream from last night. His heart clenches at the words his dream-father had said to him. _I'm disappointed in you._

Finn fixes his tie as he and Kurt fall into an even pace down the street. Kurt is excited to see Blaine again, but he's afraid what he might see too. His anxiety starts to bubble up again when he thinks about the song he's going to sing in Chorus.

"Finn?" His stepbrother is still struggling with his tie as he gives a noncommittal grunt. "Oh, stop it. Come here." They stop walking for a moment while Kurt fixes Finn's tie. "Are you sure you're in Candor?" Kurt teases.

"Hilarious, Kurt. Hilarious." Finn replies as he turns to continue walking. Kurt catches up to him.

"So, do you know what you're going to sing in Chorus today?" Kurt asks. Finn shakes his head.

"I'm not really sure. I think I'm gonna wing it. What about you?"

"Yes. I think I've picked the perfect one." Kurt says letting out a satisfied breath. Finn raises his eyebrows at him.

"Does it happen to be aimed at a certain person?" Finn says slyly. Kurt gives him a knowing smile.

Kurt and Finn arrive at school early. Not many other students are there as they climb the staircase to the top floor. They part ways as they go to their first class of the day.

Kurt walks into Faction History and takes a seat in the middle of the classroom. There isn't a seating chart, but it's an unsaid rule where certain Factions sit. The front rows are for Erudite because even though they are invaluable members of Faction society for their knowledge, they are considered the know-it-alls among the student body. Candor usually groups in the middle rows behind Erudite so they can easily argue with the intelligent Faction. Dauntless forms a group in a back corner. Amity and Abnegation fill up all the empty seats. Amity members usually sit together; whereas, Abnegation usually sit alone.

Kurt sets his bag down next to a seat, smoothing down his suit before sitting. No one else is in the room and he can feel the silence press down on him. He needs to see Blaine. He needs the verification that he's okay.

His anxiety grows as time slowly creeps by in the empty classroom. Eventually, the teacher walks in and greets Kurt with a cheery hello before unpacking her bag and preparing for her classes. Kurt hopes that if Blaine does come to school today, the Dauntless lay off. Bruises on top of healing bruises would hurt twice as much. Kurt cringes at the thought.

He hears Mercedes before he sees her.

_I took you for granted, thought the grass_

_Was greener on the other side_

_I was wrong and it's taken so long for me to finally realize…_

She jumps into the classroom and spies Kurt. Her grin widens and she finishes singing her song as she strides over to him.

_This is precious love, precious love_

_No, I can't let it go_

_This is precious love and it's teaching me_

_Everything I need to know_

Mercedes dramatically sinks into a seat next to him before she giggles and asks, "What do you think? It's my song for Chorus."

Kurt claps excitedly, "That was amazing, Mercedes! But what does that have to do with the Choosing Ceremony?"

She beams as she says, "I've really only noticed it over this summer, but I really do love Amity, Kurt. It's truly where I belong. I guess I've taken it for granted for so long that I didn't know what I'd miss until I thought about what I would be missing if I left."

Kurt smiles. He's truly happy for Mercedes. She deserves all the happiness she has grown up with and he's glad she has an easy choice. Kurt has begun to doubt his previous choice of staying in Candor. "That's great, 'Cedes. I can't wait to hear the whole song in Chorus."

"So, what are you singing?" Mercedes asks and Kurt's heart jumps. He was hoping she wouldn't ask, but she's Mercedes and from Amity – of _course_ she's going to ask.

"I want it to be a surprise." Kurt says hoping to sound mysterious and not desperate to avoid talk about this. He doesn't want to tell anyone about what happened to Blaine or how he feels about him, but he's having a hard time considering he's from Candor – the _honest_ Faction.

But Mercedes face lights up, "Oooohhhh, I see how it is. Boy, you better bring it if you aren't gonna tell me your song." She flashes him her signature smile. Kurt returns her smile with relief.

At this point, students begin to slowly file into the classroom. Tina walks in and with a quick hi and wave to Kurt, sits in front of Mercedes, quickly turning around to discuss her song for Chorus.

A group of blue attire appears in the classroom and migrates to the front row. Among them, Kurt spies Artie in his wheelchair, another member of Chorus that will witness his song later today. Kurt realizes his foot is bouncing a mile a minute, but when he stops, his hands begin to shake. Placing his hands in between his crossed legs, he focuses on breathing and the people that file into the classroom.

What looks like the entire Dauntless population saunters noisily into the classroom and heads to the far corner of the classroom. The other Factions eye them uneasily, but they know that nothing would happen in the classrooms or in the presence of a teacher.

A few Candor members sit around him and Kurt greets Rachel when she sits in front of him, but he's still on the look out for Blaine. The teacher starts to write stuff on the board and Kurt's mind is running to all the worst scenarios.

What if Dauntless beat him up and left him outside? What if he didn't come to school today? What if he transferred schools? Kurt shook his head and tried to listen to the teacher, who was attempting to settle the class down while the final bell rang. He tries to remember the exact conversation he had with Blaine about their classes, but all he sees are his golden eyes and his adorable smile.

He is beginning to imagine Blaine saying that he was in Kurt's Faction History class when he sees those cropped curls poking out of a long, grey Abnegation robe that slips in though the door.

_Invisible_.

That's what Abnegation members are supposed to act like. Blaine is certainly doing his job, the teacher doesn't even notice him coming in late.

Kurt's heart loosens at the sight of him. He looks better, maybe a little tired, but definitely not beat up again. He follows Blaine in his peripheral vision as he heads to the last few seats in the back near the Dauntless crowd.

Kurt hears a sharp intake of breath, the slap of hands on linoleum and the thump of a heavy bookbag. Kurt holds his breath as he waits to hear Blaine sit down at a seat. There's a soft creak and then silence.

Kurt knows Blaine has just been tripped by one of the Dauntless.

No one notices. No one even flinches.

Anger bubbles up inside him alongside concern for Blaine's well-being. Kurt's conscience tells him that he shouldn't care so much. But he knows he can't.

He spends the entire class worrying about Blaine, about his song for Chorus, and the fact that he can't even _remotely_ care about the forming of the Factions right now.

He's just about to try and gather up the courage to look back at Blaine when the teacher sets her chalk down and the bell rings for the end of class.

Kurt grabs his things and tells to Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel that he'll meet them in Chorus before turning around and quickly scanning the class.

Blaine is quickly stuffing his notebook into his book bag while keeping an eye on the lingering Dauntless group nearby. As Kurt nears him, he catches his eye and Blaine tries to pack his stuff faster.

Kurt can feel his heart tighten at the sight. He doesn't want Blaine to avoid him.

He can tell Blaine doesn't want to follow the Dauntless into the hall but that he also doesn't want to talk to him for some reason.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt says softly standing next to his desk. Blaine's eyes flick towards the Dauntless group slowly moving towards the door.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine says warmly but also softly as if he doesn't want anyone else to hear them talking.

"How are you? How was… last night?" he says in a low voice so only Blaine can hear. Blaine slings his book bag over his shoulder and tugs down his robe sleeves.

"It was fine, surprisingly." Blaine says with a small chuckle. "They weren't even mad, really." Kurt sees an unreadable emotion pass over his face. They turn to walk out of the empty classroom together.

"That's good. I was a little worried when we drove away…" Kurt says as they head out into the crowded hallway. No Dauntless in sight.

Blaine nods. "I was too. My mom was pretty hysterical, but my dad…" His voice drifts off and Kurt looks at his face in time to see the hurt there. "And my sister, Alie, she was supportive of course. She always is." A strained smile appears on his face.

Kurt doesn't want to push Blaine, but he wants to keep him talking. He asks about the last subject – Alie.

"How old is Alie?" Kurt says while entering the Chorus room door that Blaine was holding open for him.

"She's nine, but she's almost taller than me." Blaine says with a chuckle from behind Kurt.

"Are you really close with her?" Kurt asks as they take a seat in the front row next to Mike and in front of Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, and Finn. Finn winks at him knowingly.

Blaine greets Mike with a forearm grip before answering Kurt's question. "Yeah, the six year difference hasn't really mattered. We grew up together and I love her more than anything. We're really close."

"I'd love to meet her, she sounds great." Blaine nods, but Kurt can see that he is thinking of some far off memory by the look in his eyes and the warm smile on his face.

Kurt doesn't realize he's been staring at Blaine until Blaine comes out of his own reverie and asks Kurt if he has any siblings. "Oh, Finn is my stepbrother. His mom and my dad got married last year." Kurt says gesturing behind them at Finn sitting next to Rachel. Finn must have been listening into the conversation because at that moment he reaches over Rachel and Mercedes to grip Blaine's forearm and introduce himself with a goofy smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too, Finn." Blaine says with a hint of confusion on his face as to when Finn had been in on their conversation. Kurt gives Finn a look before turning back to Blaine.

"So, do you have a song prepared for today?" Kurt asks curiously. A blush almost immediately appears on Blaine's face.

"Yes, it took me a while to decide, but I think I have the right one. What about you?"

It's Kurt's turn to blush when he answers, "Me too."

Mr. Schuester appears at the front of the room just as Santana and Puck stride into the room and head to the back row as usual. Since all the members are there, he begins his usual monologue.

"The Choosing Ceremony." He says with a serious look on his face. "It's the most important moment of your life. You get to choose not only where and who you want to live with for the rest of your life, but also _how_ you want to live your life. You are all so young and placed with such a huge responsibility. I want you all to make the right one for _you_ and no one else."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it Mr. Schue." Santana calls from the back.

He gives her a pointed look and then asks, "Okay, well then how about you go first, Santana?"

She shrugs and bounces down the steps to the front of the room. Her smooth voice fills the room with an angsty and soulful song Kurt doesn't recognize.

Every performance ends in vigorous clapping and a prompt from Mr. Schue about how the song applies to our inevitable choice. Santana answers with a few choice words and derogatory terms towards the other Factions, implying that she would rather die than leave Dauntless. Mercedes says that she loves Amity and what it stands for so she would never want to leave. Rachel says that she likes the honesty of Candor because it keeps her and Finn's relationship true – Finn says the same thing. Tina also expresses her love for Amity and joins Mercedes in an enthusiastic hug. Artie sings about knowing his place and his path and ultimately stays with Erudite. Puck chooses a rock song but slows it down, illustrating his uniquely calm demeanor for a Dauntless. Mike, however, surprises everyone when he dances to a song about inner conflict and then politely declines Mr. Schue's prompt for an explanation.

Then only Kurt and Blaine are left.

Blaine looks at Kurt with a smile on his face. He gestures to Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt! Surprise us!" Mercedes calls and Kurt can feel the blush creeping up his neck as he stands up.

His heart starts thumping wildly against his chest and his palms are slick with sweat. He rubs them on his slacks before approaching the old piano. Of all the gazes, Blaine's weighs the most. His golden eyes are apprehensive and hopeful as they meet Kurt's. He fingers rest on the ivory keys.

He takes a deep a breath.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

Blaine is wide-eyed and captivated, drinking in every word. The class looks from Kurt to Blaine with interest.

_You hold me without touch_

_Keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

Kurt can see Blaine blush brighter at this lyric. Mercedes has the biggest smile on her face when she catches Kurt's eye.

_You loved me cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touched me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

_I live here on my knees _

_As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need _

_Here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know _

_Is that you're keeping me down_

_You're keeping me down_

_You're on to me, on to me and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

Blaine's mouth is gaping as he and the rest of the class joins in an enthusiastic applause. Kurt stands up and mock-bows for the class and lets out a bout of nervous laughter.

"So, Kurt," Mr. Schuester begins but Kurt doesn't give him any time to ask.

"Blaine! Your turn." Kurt grins as he pulls Blaine up by the arm and pushes him toward the center of the room before taking his seat. Mr. Schuester looks back and forth between the two of them before just gesturing to Blaine to continue.

Kurt watches Blaine tentatively approach the lonely guitar the Chorus class owns. He slings the strap around his neck before clearing his throat and carefully plucking a few strings.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Blaine's voice is soft but strong as he easily plays the notes. Kurt's heart is beating wildly in his chest as the implications of the song begin to sink in. Someone taps his shoulder and he turns, expecting to scold Mercedes but sees Finn with his same goofy smile pointing at Blaine. He shakes his head, but inside he feels the _longing_ for what his song is asking.

_If I was a musician, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best that I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Kurt can hear the tiredness in Blaine's voice and the emotional weight behind his words.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do for_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is, how wonderful my life is, how wonderful this life is_

_Now that you're in the world_

The last notes ring out of the guitar before the class erupts in applause. Blaine's exposed skin, what little there is, is flushed a light pink as he grins sheepishly at the response.

Kurt's throat is tight and he can feel tears threatening to fall. Blaine's voice is _beautiful_. He could practically feel the tension roll off the shorter boy's shoulders when he started to play. Kurt can tell music is where Blaine feels completely himself.

"Blaine," Mr. Schuester says, "How does that song apply to your choice in the spring?" Kurt immediately shoots Schuester a look before meeting Blaine's eyes and shaking his head ever so slightly. Blaine picks a few strings on the guitar absentmindedly.

"Well, I think it has a lot to do with my move from Chicago to here in Lima." Blaine says to the strings before his eyes flick up to meet Kurt's, "Uh, I wasn't sure how this would, uh, effect my decision for the Choosing Ceremony, but I think it's been a good experience so far." Kurt's finding it hard to swallow even though he can practically smell the bullshit from his seat, but it looks like Mr. Schuester and the rest of the class take it.

"I'm glad you're adapting well, Blaine. We're lucky to have you." Mr. Schuester says with a smile. Blaine places the guitar back on its stand before he returns to his seat next to Kurt.

Kurt silently curses the attractive boy next to him as his body immediately responds to Blaine's close proximity. His skin flushes and his hands become sweaty. That song. That _stupid song._ Kurt needs to talk to Blaine. That song – does it mean what he thinks it does – what if it _does_ –

The bell sounds and the students begin to move to the hallway.

"Kurt?" Blaine says staring into his eyes with concern. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Kurt chuckles, "I'm fine, Blaine. Really." Because seriously, how could this boy _not_ know. He looks into those golden eyes and feels a smile spread over his face and Blaine mirrors him.

"I really liked your song, Kurt." Blaine says as they leave the Chorus room. Kurt feels like he really doesn't have any blood left in him to blush, but he must have because Blaine flushes too.

"Thanks. I hoped that – I tried to pick one…" Kurt hints, heart drumming in his chest.

"I meant every word of mine too." Blaine says a smile creeping over his face. The look on Kurt's face must have been priceless because Kurt is awarded a fit of adorable laughter from Blaine. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine says while clutching his stomach, trying to control himself. "I don't mean to laugh, but seriously, Kurt. You don't know how ridiculously adorable you are when you make that face."

Adorable. _Adorable._ Blaine just called him adorable.

Kurt's heart nearly stops though Blaine doesn't bat an eye as they stop in front of Blaine's next class.

Blaine cocks his head to the side and his eyes are soft and honest as he looks at Kurt. Kurt's stomach does crazy things as he tries to control his breathing because he wants to stay under Blaine's gaze _forever_.

"Hey, I have to go to my class, but would you want to meet my sister after school?" Blaine says hopefully.

A jolt of excitement runs through Kurt before he answers, "Yes, I'd like that."

Kurt replays the last hour in his head over and over again for the last class periods of the day.

Blaine sang a song to him. Blaine told him he was adorable. Blaine wants him to meet his sister.

Kurt wonders if they can be in a relationship now or if he's just making up all these subtle hints on his own. But then he reminds himself of cross-Faction relationships. And of what his Faction would think. Of what the other students would think. And him and Blaine are definitely _not_ ready for that, if they ever get to the point of telling each other their feelings.

The last bell sounds and Kurt is reminded that he's supposed to meet Blaine downstairs where they will meet Alie outside her last class. He gathers his things into his book bag and heads to the stairwell.

The crowd moving down the stairs is so thick that Kurt almost doesn't see Blaine until he pulls Kurt back against the wall on the second landing of the stairway.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasps. Blaine's face is serious as his gaze shifts out the window that faces the courtyard. "What's going on?"

Trying to see what Blaine is looking at outside, Kurt almost doesn't realize Blaine's holding the hand of a beautiful little girl. Her long, wavy hair lies just past her shoulders and bright, blue eyes look up at him through dark bangs. She let's go of Blaine's hand to fully grip Kurt's arm in both of hers.

"Hi, I'm Alie. You must be Kurt." She says with a smile that perfectly matches her older brother's.

Blaine turns around, finally tuning into their conversation. "Oh, right. Sorry, Kurt. This is my sister, Alie."

"You kind of missed the introductions, B. We already went through this." She giggles. Blaine tugs on a piece of her hair.

Kurt can't help but notice the easy way they interact and how Blaine is _Blaine_ around Alie.

He feels a tap on the back of his hand. Blaine jerks his head to the window and then proceeds to ask Alie how her day was. Kurt shifts his position on the crowded stairs and looks down into the courtyard.

The same five Dauntless are standing in the courtyard, no doubt waiting for Blaine to come out again. Kurt can feel ice in the pit of his stomach. _Alie_ is here. They can't leave or she'll witness everything Blaine's been through and probably get a taste of it too.

Kurt turns back to the siblings. Blaine's eyes are bright and interested as he listens to Alie tell an animated story. How were they going to leave school _every day?_

Kurt struggles to think of a solution while Blaine distracts Alie. But what if – no. It couldn't be that easy. The crowd has lessened to only a few stragglers down the stairs every few minutes. Kurt glances out the window. The Dauntless are still there, laughing and practicing fighting each other.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go? I think we're walking the same way." Kurt says and tries to give Blaine a meaningful look.

"Yeah, let's go." Blaine says, trusting Kurt's voice and letting him lead the way. Instead of going left into the courtyard, Kurt takes a right and they walk down the long hallway to the back door of the school.

"Blaine, we usually go out the other door. Why we going this way?" Alie asks him earnestly and it pains even Kurt to try to answer that to himself.

"We're just going a different way today, A." Kurt hears him say softly to her. He internally fawns over Blaine's nickname for her.

Once they reach the door, Kurt holds his breath before opening it.

No Dauntless. He releases his breath just as Blaine does the same behind him. They share a fond glance.

"Oh, Blaine! Look!" Alie says racing into the secluded courtyard. It is smaller than the one in the front of the building, but it doesn't look like it's used as much. There is a small, flat bench underneath a huge blossoming tree. Alie reaches her fingers up to stroke the flowers and to smell their fragrance.

"Thanks." Blaine says to Kurt, watching Alie poke and prod the tree.

"No problem." Kurt replies. "We might have to make this our daily escape." He imagines spending time with Blaine and Alie every day after school just walking and talking.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

The image in his head shatters as he turns to face Blaine. His face is serious but solemn. The cold feeling returns to Kurt's stomach.

"Wha- what do you mean?" He sputters out.

Blaine turns to face him. "Thanks for helping, but I don't want you to get caught up in this. It's not fair to you and it's not acceptable for us to ask for your help. We can take care of ourselves, Kurt."

And with that, Blaine calls to Alie. Kurt can see the confusion on her face, but she holds back her words when she sees the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine gently takes Alie's hand and leads her out of the courtyard and across the street.

"Blaine!" No hesitation.

Kurt can't breathe. He can't speak. He can't even move.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"What the _hell_ was that?" Alie demands as soon as the front door slams.

Blaine doesn't respond but heads straight for his room. It was the first time she had spoken since the courtyard with Kurt.

_Kurt._ The name sends a punch straight to his heart as he half-heartedly closes his bedroom door behind him. Alie immediately wrenches his door back open behind him and Blaine realizes this is the first time he has ever seen her genuinely angry. It kind of scares him.

He attempts to look busy by pulling out his schoolbooks and piling them on his desk.

"_Blaine!_" Her harsh tone sends a shiver up his spine and his body goes rigid.

"Alie. Don't."

"How could you do that to Kurt? He _helped_ us! _Us!_ We don't have many friends, Blaine, and you just threw out a really good one."

Blaine doesn't turn around. His hand stills on the corner of his textbook. Alie is right. But Blaine doesn't want a friendship that won't last in their society of separated Factions, and that is the problem. He doesn't want to torture himself the entire year with this _beautiful_ boy that he can't have.

"Stop. You don't know – " He says as he finally turns to face her.

"What Blaine? What don't I _know_?" Her voice cuts like a knife, but her eyes are what really hurt him. He finally sees all the pent up anger and betrayal all Abnegation members have felt at some point for the treatment of their Faction. "Do you think I don't go through the same stuff you do at school?"

"No, Alie. That's not – "

"This is hard for me too," Her voice breaks and he can see her resolve breaking too. "I know you've been beaten up, Blaine. But sometimes it's the words that hurt more." Tears have begun to race down her cheeks and Blaine truly sees how small she is rather than the person she's built herself up to be.

"Alie, I didn't mean – " Blaine cuts himself off as he closes the distance between them and wraps her in his arms. Her sobs echo in the small room and Blaine doesn't realize he's crying too until he feels the top of Alie's head grows wet. They stand there for what seems like eternity, drowning in their own sorrows.

Alie's grip grows weaker and Blaine doesn't say anything as he lifts her up and walks over to his bed. Cradling her in his arms, he leans against the headboard and rests her head on his chest. He runs his fingers through her hair and softly sings.

_It's a long way to happiness_

_But I'll keep walking all night_

_It's a long way to happiness_

_Some day I'll be all right_

Alie sniffles against his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Alie." A long pause grows between them and Blaine's anxiety fills the silent room.

"You should save your apologies for Kurt." She mumbles against his chest. Blaine lets out a long sigh. "Seriously, B. Don't push him away. I know how you feel about him. And I see the way he looks at you. He l – "

"Alie." Blaine's voice waivers. His heart had, of course, leapt when she said these things, but he couldn't let her feed his already strong emotions. "I can't."

Alie turns around in his arms to look directly into his eyes. "What can't you do, Blaine?" He closes his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts but is quickly poked by Alie.

"Okay, okay." He twirls a piece of her hair around his finger. "I can't stand to be apart from Kurt, but I also can't stand loving someone who isn't in the same Faction as me."

"But what if he – "

"He's not going to switch Factions, Alie. He _loves_ his family. And he's _happy_ there. Why would he switch Factions for me of all people? I don't even know if he feels the same." Alie completely disregards his last few statements, her brow knitted together, deep in thought.

"Cross-Faction relationship. You could do it." Alie says as she leans back in his lap to take in his expression, her eyes shining with hope.

Blaine just shakes his head and takes both of her hands in his own. "I love you. And Mom and Dad. I love our family. That's all that matters and you make me so _so_ happy."

"Blaine. I know you do. But that's doesn't mean Kurt can't be a part of your life too."

"I can't put that kind of stress on our family." He says echoing his father's words, feeling the emptiness inside him grow. "I want to be a good role model for you, Alie. I want to be here when you Choose Abnegation too." He squeezes her hands more for his own reassurance than for hers.

Alie frowns as she looks down at their hands. She's silent for a moment before she speaks.

"Tell me about the time you first saw Kurt." She finally says.

Blaine's mind immediately takes him back and he can feel the smile growing on his face. "I smelled him before I saw him – I bumped into him – but the minute I looked into those blue eyes…" He chuckled at how quickly he had fallen. It was quite ridiculous actually. "He was really tall and his hair was a lovely chestnut brown. He was probably one of the nicest people I've ever met. Oh, and his voice… wow. You're going to laugh, Alie, but he sounds like an angel to me." Blaine smiles at the memory, completely forgetting the last few hours.

Blaine snaps back to reality to see Alie smiling at him mischievously. "There's the Blaine I know. The one who really truly _cares_ for other people. And who apparently has a lot to say about a certain someone…" Blaine pushes her backwards and starts tickling her stomach. Squeals of laughter escape from her mouth as she tries to get away. She eventually rolls to the other side of the bed and raises her feet in attack-mode, aimed at Blaine.

He raises his hands in defeat before plopping down on the bed beside her.

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you lie before? When you said you didn't want a cross-Faction relationship?"

Blaine curses himself silently. His sister is too good. He decides he can't lie to her about this.

"Because Dad says I shouldn't." He mumbles into his comforter.

"What? Dad _said_ that?" Alie cries, shaking him and getting him to turn over. Blaine lets out a sigh as he stares up at his ceiling and his surprised sister.

"Yeah, for all the reasons I gave before. I was mad when he told me that, but I understand why. He knows what's best for our family – " Alie smacks him upside the head and Blaine flinches at the sudden movement.

"What about for _you_, Blaine? You're part of this family too. What will make _you_ happy?"

"Being with Kurt, in whatever way I can." Blaine says truthfully after a pause.

"Well, then what are you listening to Dad for? He – "

" – knows what's realistic." Blaine says sitting up. "Cross-Faction relationships are tough. On everyone involved. I know I like Kurt, but I don't know him well enough to just start a relationship. Besides, there isn't even a chance that this would be a normal relationship after Choosing."

Alie gives him a questioning look. "But you would have Kurt _and_ your family. What's wrong with that?"

Before Blaine can stop himself, the truth falls out of his mouth.

"The fact that I don't belong _here_ in this Faction, Alie. Abnegation is not in my nature."

She doesn't look surprised, but the hurt is clear on her face. She stares at her fingers in her lap. "You're going to Choose another Faction aren't you." It is more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know, Alie." Blaine rests his face in his hands. "I want to make Dad and Mom proud and of course I want to stay with you and watch you grow up, but I also want to start my own life. Maybe with Kurt. But moving to an entirely different Faction scares me senseless." He finishes looking Alie in the eyes. She nods slowly, chewing her bottom lip. "It's a long way from now so we won't have to worry about it until then okay?"

She nods again but this time she finds her voice. "But Blaine? If it comes between Choosing us and Choosing Kurt, Choose him." She pats his knee and leaves the room before he can come up with any words to say at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The quote Blaine recites is directly from the Abnegation Faction Manifesto that can be found in the paperback copy of Divergent. They are not my words, they are all Veronica Roth's. **

**As always, please review. I would love to hear _anything_ you have to say about my writing, the plot, the characters, etc. **

**Enjoy :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chp. 9<p>

The first few weeks of school fly by and Kurt doesn't get so much as eye contact from Blaine. It isn't for his lack of trying. He had pulled all the stops to get for Blaine to at least _acknowledge_ him in the hallway to no avail. Kurt learned really quickly that Blaine is amazing at becoming invisible.

Kurt had the hardest time even _finding_ him during school, even in the classes they had together, let alone getting him to talk. He always came at the very start of class so Kurt wouldn't be able to initiate any conversations. Faction History was filed under that category, but Chorus was a different story.

Blaine would sit next to Mike on the end of one of the rows so that no one could sit on his other side. Kurt always ended up sitting directly in front of them and always attempted conversations, but Mike would either always answer or cover for Blaine.

Kurt just wanted to know why Blaine had so viciously ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

The class bell shakes him out of his reverie and he immediately looks at the door to catch Blaine hurrying in.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Anderson. You really should get here earlier." The teacher practically recites from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry, Mrs. Herrel. It won't happen again." Blaine responds just like he has every other morning.

"Well, class. This is a very exciting day." She says clapping her hands together with glee only a teacher could know. "We have been learning about each Faction in depth for the past few weeks, but I want you all to tell me your thoughts on your own Faction." Groans could be heard throughout the classroom and she frowns. "And I have assigned groups – " The groans increase in volume and she waves her hands to calm everyone down.

"I want you and your assigned partner to write a paper comparing and contrasting your own Faction's history and core traits. Make sure to touch on the pros and cons to living in both. Add your own viewpoints into it, I love reading what you think!" She says with a smile. "Okay, here are the partners…" She then begins to read off the pairs of students that will work together.

Kurt holds his breath. It would be his luck to be paired up with one of the Dauntless in the back. He would have to do most of the work. Dauntless aren't stupid by any means, cooperation just isn't their forte. His eyes narrow as he looks at the blue sweaters in the front of the class. Or one of the smart-ass Erudite in the front. He wouldn't _dare_ put any of his thoughts into the paper if he got paired with one of them. Erudite tend to think they know _everything_, even if it is about somebody else's Faction.

"Kurt Hummel and…" His stomach drops. "… Blaine Anderson." Then his stomach swoops back up again. He can't believe his luck. Blaine will _have_ to talk to him now – maybe. Not wanting to look too eager, Kurt pays attention to the rest of the list of groups.

"Now, if you could all get into your groups. I want you to at least start talking to your partner to get some points down on what you want to discuss." The sound of shuffling papers and bags fills the room as Kurt slowly gathers his things. The last thing he wants is for Blaine to reject him in front of the entire class.

Kurt turns to head to the back of the class where Blaine usually sits but runs straight into Blaine himself.

"Oh, sorry Kurt." Blaine says with a smile and a strained laugh. "This is kind of like the first time we met, huh?"

Pain laces through his chest at the mention of their first meeting, but Kurt just nods and smiles back - how couldn't he when this was the first time Blaine had even _looked_ at him a few weeks? They head to a table in the back of the room.

Kurt's mind starts to reel at how quickly Blaine's attitude has changed. Is he still mad at Kurt? Is this just him pretending everything is okay? Or is this Blaine taking the opportunity to have to talk to Kurt to make the situation right again?

As they settle at the table, so does an almost tangible tension. Blaine's eyes flicker around the room at the different pairs talking animatedly and he clears his throat. "How about you go first? Tell me about Candor."

Taken by surprise at Blaine's forwardness, Kurt stumbles a little on his words. "Oh, uh… okay. Well, I guess I can start with the basics…" His eyes flick towards Blaine's and he catches a glimpse of sadness there. "We wear black and white uniforms to represent our honest way of life. We make our lives as simple as seeing things in black and white, right and wrong. It makes it easier to really live life and enjoy the people you're around." A ghost of a smile can be seen on Blaine's face as he listens and Kurt's heart squeezes ever so slightly.

"You also don't hurt the people you love with lies either." Kurt isn't sure where that statement comes from, but the smile is gone and Blaine actually looks paler. He shifts in his chair uncomfortably, obviously unsure of how to react.

"Blaine – "

"Kurt. Not now." He says in a strained whisper.

"But Blaine this is the only time I've been able to talk to you in _weeks_. You haven't been the easiest to get a hold of. I liked when we were able to talk and get to know each other… I thought – "

Blaine couldn't contain himself anymore. "What Kurt? That we were friends? _More_ than friends?" Kurt feels as if he's been slapped. But then he sees the trace of hope in Blaine's eyes that completely contradicts with his words – and Kurt begins to understand.

"What are you so scared of Blaine?" Kurt sees it in his eyes. He knows he cornered him. Blaine just shakes his head.

"You don't understand…"

A long pause passes and Kurt decides to take a different angle. "Maybe this should be the part where you tell me about the life of an Abnegation."

Kurt isn't sure whether the panicked look on Blaine's face is from the fact that he's hiding something about his home life or that Abnegation moral code restricts him from going into detail about his life. Luckily, the bell for the end of class sounds right in time and Blaine doesn't have to respond.

They both gather up their bags and head towards the door with the rest of the class.

"Blaine…" Kurt starts.

"So, where would you like to meet for the project?" Blaine says, cutting him off.

"Oh, how about my house? Is that okay?" Kurt sees Blaine pause as if he just remembers something and Kurt beats him to it. "Alie can come too. She can work on homework or something."

"Thank you. That would certainly make things easier." Blaine smiles warmly, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Kurt can sense the extra hesitancy and the carefulness in which Blaine holds himself now. Blaine has changed. Something has happened in the few weeks they haven't spoken, despite the fallout they had in the courtyard. Kurt is determined to figure out what that is even though Blaine is adamant on keeping his walls up.

For now, he decides not to push it as Blaine opens the door to the Chorus room for him. Kurt gives him a grateful look before stepping inside and taking his usual spot in front of Mike. Kurt's heart sinks as Blaine plops down behind him next to Mike again. He silently curses himself for getting his hopes up. This isn't going to be an easy fix. He's going to have to really work if he wants to first figure out what happened and then to get into Blaine's good graces.

Before Kurt can think anymore about it, Mr. Schuester waltzes into the room singing a catchy tune. Kurt immediately pops out of his seat to join the others in dancing around the room and harmonizing with Mr. Schue. It becomes apparent that the only ones not joining in are Blaine and Mike – Abnegation-borns.

Rachel and Finn dance awkwardly while Santana and Puck grind on each other until Mr. Schue tells them to stop. Artie does wheelies around the group until he almost falls out of his chair, but Puck catches him. Kurt spins Mercedes around, laughing while she does a jig around him. She surprises him when she suddenly grabs his arm and leads him over to Blaine and Mike. Their gazes are stuck to the floor and the wall - they are practicing Abnegation idleness over self-indulgence.

"Come on guys!" Mercedes says. "Come have some _fun_. No ones going to judge you or punish you here." Kurt doesn't say anything. Blaine and Mike look at each other and then shake their heads.

"We can't. It's more important now than ever to show where our loyalties lie." Mike explains. Blaine just nods, not looking either of them in the eye.

Kurt stiffens. It's as if they have already Choosen. He doesn't want to listen to this so he tries to tug Mercedes away, but she stays put.

"And what about your friends?" She says in her concerned Amity voice. "What about us?" Kurt can see Mike swallow nervously. Surprisingly, it's Blaine who answers – still not looking at them.

"I will forget the ones I love, if I do not serve them." He recites. "We will always love you and serve you, but we cannot _be_ one of you. It would be selfish." He says the last part quietly, as if to himself.

Mercedes gapes at him for a second before closing her mouth. Kurt tugs on her arm again. "Come on 'Cedes."

They try to join back into the fun, but it's as if the life had been sucked out of it. The song eventually ends and the class proceeds as usual, Mr. Schuester continuing his lecture on different types of music.

The day wears on slowly in anticipation of their group project after school. With all of his worries swirling around his head, Kurt barely even realizes that the last bell rings until all of the other students are moving out of the classroom. He gathers up his stuff and rushes into the hallway with the others. He doesn't know what Blaine's last class is and they never talked about meeting anywhere to walk to his house.

Kurt's stomach flutters as he tries to spy those brown curls in the crowd. He's about to turn the corner when he hears Blaine's voice. He stops.

" – happen again. Alie, please. Just go through the back okay? You remember the courtyard, right?"

Kurt can hear a mumbled "Blaine" over the bustle in the hallway. No one else seems to notice the distress in their voices.

"And if you can, try to find Kurt. We're going to his house after school." Kurt hears Blaine laugh at whatever Alie says. The sound warms his heart and sends shivers up and down his spine. "It's for a project, Alie." Kurt can _hear_ the smile in his voice. He longs to have that smile pointed at him again.

When he can't hear them talking anymore, he fears that he must have missed them walking away. But just when he's about to turn the corner, a small brown head of hair runs right into his chest.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry – " Alie cuts herself off when she sees who she bumped into. Her eyes light up immediately. "Kurt! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

His heart floods with love for this girl as she wraps her arms around him in a tight embrace. He laughs as he says, "It's good to see you too, Alie. It's been a while." Her head nods into his chest before she detaches herself and offers her hand. Kurt takes it and lets her lead him down the hall.

Kurt wants to ask her so many things. He knows she will be more open than Blaine, but he doesn't want to overstep. But he's from Candor. He can only be quiet for so long.

"Alie, where did Blaine go?" Kurt asks quietly. The hallway has mostly cleared out except for a few stragglers. She doesn't seem surprised by the question, but she holds back and asks another question.

"How much have you and Blaine talked since the courtyard?" Her dark eyes meet his and he feels the guilt seep in.

"Today was the first time we've talked since then." She nods her head in understanding. She's quiet for a few beats before she starts talking.

"It happened a few days ago. The taunts and shoves had disappeared over a week and we thought that maybe we were okay. We usually go out the back together through the courtyard, but this time we thought we could use the front like everyone else." She sucks in a shaky breath, squeezing Kurt's hand at the same time before starting again.

"We were wrong. They pushed me down and held me there. They made me watch them beat Blaine up… It was horrible." The tears were falling freely down her cheeks and it was all Kurt could do to not start sobbing himself. "They kicked me a few times and shoved Blaine up against a metal trashcan. The bruise on his back is huge. Mine aren't nearly as bad, but… it made him furious. He knew he couldn't stand up to them, but he told me he would never let that happen again… He's been giving himself over to them to be beat up while I sneak out the back."

She shakes her head as tears stream down her face. Somehow – Kurt isn't surprised by this. He's disgusted at the Dauntless and their ruthlessness and the horrible injustice of it all, but not Blaine's actions. Blaine _would_ sacrifice himself in order to save his sister from harm.

Kurt kneels down next to Alie. He wipes away her tears and looks her in the eyes. "Your brother loves you. And he would do anything to protect you. He knows what he's doing. He's strong."

They weren't lies. They were the truth. But Kurt does **not** agree with what Blaine is doing.

Alie nods. "He loves you too you know." His heart stops for a moment. He falters for words. "I just didn't want you to give up on him before he gets the courage to tell you himself." She says earnestly. Still without words, Kurt nods, a smile creeping across his face.

They start walking again, slowly. Both lost in their own heads, trying not to think about what Blaine might be facing right now.

"I wouldn't have given up on him." Kurt says, breaking the silence. "Ever." Alie looks up at him, nodding absently.

They reach the back doors and step out into the light of the afternoon.

The memories of that day in the courtyard flood back into Kurt's mind like water and he tries to shake them from his head. He clutches his chest as he stares at the blossoms that now cover the base of the tree. "Why?" Kurt chokes out. "Why did he – "

"Because he had to." Alie says, catching his train of thought. She sits down on the stone bench in front of the tree and Kurt joins her. "He _never_ wanted to hurt you, Kurt. It probably hurt him twice as much to let you go." She takes his hands in her small ones and gives him a soft smile. His heart squeezes inside his chest and he returns the smile.

"You have to give him time to figure it out." She says patting his hands.

"How did you become so wise?" Kurt says and Alie giggles, infectious laughter that even makes him chuckle.

They fall into a comfortable silence, each inside their own heads. Time passes and Kurt begins to wonder where Blaine is. That familiar cold feeling creeps under his skin again.

"Blaine!" Alie exclaims and before Kurt can even look at her, she launches herself off the bench and across the courtyard. Blaine is leaning up against the building, holding his side. A smile appears on his face at the sight of her. They embrace lightly. Kurt makes his way over slowly, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face.

He finally sees Kurt. A wave of emotion rolls over his face. He settles with a tight smile. Kurt gives him a small wave as he stops in front of them and Blaine returns it.

"What happened?" Alie demands, eyes flicking towards the hand holding his side.

"They were waiting for me like always. Favored my sides this time though. It's fine, not too bad." Kurt takes in his furrowed eyebrows and the pained smile he gives her – lies. Alie nods but doesn't seem to believe him either.

"Shall we?" Kurt says gesturing toward the road and breaking the awkward silence. They start walking, keeping a slow pace for Blaine. Alie senses the conversation coming on and runs ahead to pick dandelions and make herself look busy.

"Alie told me what happened." Kurt confesses. Blaine just nods. "It's commendable, Blaine. But you don't have to – "

"Yes. I do." Blaine says, sounding more resigned then angry.

"You can just go out the back with Alie like we talked about before. You don't have to take this every day!" Kurt pleads.

"No, I can't just run. I don't _want_ to run. Plus, they would just go after someone else if they don't take it out on me." His eyes are guarded and Kurt can tell he's keeping something from him.

"But this is killing you, Blaine! You can't continue to do this. You can't do it alone." Blaine's eyes are hard when they meet Kurt's. He shivers.

"You can't get involved, Kurt. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." He grips his side and quickens their pace. Kurt's stomach drops as he tries to catch up to Blaine.

"Okay. I won't get involved." Kurt says in a small voice. "But will you at least talk to me now? I mean I know we have to because of this project, but I want things to go back to the way they were before everything…"

Blaine's pace slows again and Kurt watches his eyes as they follow Alie running down the sidewalk. "I want to, Kurt. I really do, but I don't think it would be right."

Blaine doesn't give any more explanation than that. Kurt stays silent the rest of the walk as he feels the emptiness in his chest grow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me. I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again, the Faction Manifestos recited are property of Veronica Roth (author of Divergent) - NOT ME. Also, sorry about the chapter mishap, one person noticed - thank you!  
><strong>

**Please, please, pleaseeeeee review? Thanks :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chp. 10<p>

Blaine doesn't know why he feels so nervous. He even has Alie by his side to calm him down, but right now, she's not helping the matter. She's shooting him glares from behind Kurt's back as he unlocks his front door. She had overheard their entire conversation and did not approve of Blaine's end.

"Well here we are." Kurt says as he steps inside and gestures for them to do the same. Blaine barely stops the gasp that threatens to escape from his mouth. Alie's is quite audible as she stares wide eyed at the house around them.

Blaine is expecting a classy house decked out in black and white styles and patterns – but he can't be more wrong. The house feels _homey_ to him. A lot of neutral and warm colors meet his eyes as he takes in the immediate living room. A comfy brown couch sits in front of a flat screen television and he can just make out a small kitchen through an open doorway behind that. Pictures hang on the walls of young Kurt and Finn next to older versions of them. A family photo reveals a tall, stocky bald-headed man holding a shorter, happy-looking woman with thick brown hair. The man has a hand on Kurt's shoulder and the woman on Finn's shoulder.

"Finn's your brother?" Blaine asks without thinking. Kurt lets out the most adorable laugh, his nose crinkling up at the ridiculousness of Blaine's question.

"Yes but no. He's my stepbrother. My dad married his mom." He explains as he sets his book bag next to the stairs and heads to the kitchen. "You guys want anything? Juice? Water? Food?"

"Oh no, we're fine thanks." Alie says. They are still on the welcome mat in front of the door, unsure of how to proceed. Neither of them had ever been in another Faction member's house.

Blaine hears the fridge close and Kurt emerges from the kitchen with a tall glass of orange juice before waving them into the living room. "Come on, you don't have to stand at the door. Blaine, we're going to set up in the den if that's okay. Alie? Make yourself at home. You're welcome to join us in the den if you want." He disappears into a room farthest from the front door.

Blaine drops his coat and bag next to Kurt's and takes off his shoes. He shoots Alie a look – she sticks her tongue out at him as she plops on the couch - before heading over to the den.

Kurt is perched on a chair in front of a brightly lit screen. Another chair is pulled up close next to his and Blaine pulls it a little farther away before he sits down. The screen blinks and Kurt pulls out a plastic board with letters printed on separate squares in multiple rows. He punches a few keys and the screen blinks again. The fascinated look on Blaine's face must have caught Kurt's attention because he smiles and asks, "Have you ever seen a computer before, Blaine?"

He shakes his head. "Never. Abnegation is not allowed to own a computer because it encourages selfish behavior. I know what they are though." Kurt nods understandingly, but a slight frown can be seen on his lips.

"It's not as bad as you think… I love the people of Abnegation," Blaine says earnestly.

"Oh, no I – " Kurt began but Blaine stops him.

"I know what people think about Abnegation, Kurt. I know what they _say_. But no one can truly empathize with the life of Abnegation unless they live like one."

Blaine studies Kurt's face. He looks deeply in thought for a moment, thoroughly taking in Blaine's words before he replies.

"Is that why you want to leave Abnegation?"

Blaine's mind short-circuits for a second. He knows deep down that he wants to leave Abnegation. But leaving Abnegation would mean leaving his family and everything he's ever known behind. Also, deciding which Faction to switch into partially rests with Kurt but then again Blaine doesn't want to take that chance and Kurt not want to be with him. He sighs deeply and shakes his head.

"It's not that simple." Kurt nods solemnly at his words but still looks a bit put out by the lack of explanation. Blaine feels like he has to make up for his behavior in some way, so he starts to talk.

"Abnegation morals revolve around being selfless. We – we think about others more than ourselves because if everyone thought about others before themselves, the world would be a better place." Kurt's face is expressionless as he looks at Blaine. He tucks one of legs under his chin and nods for him to continue. Blaine tries not to think about how adorable he looks this way as he gathers his thoughts.

"We wear long gray robes in order to forget ourselves and to not draw attention. We don't own mirrors. They are self-indulgent. We're only allowed to look in them every three months so that we can cut our hair. We keep our hair short or tied back to again, not draw attention to ourselves." He reaches up and touches his short curls, Kurt's eyes follow his hand and he blushes, moving his hand away.

"I will be my undoing, if I become my obsession. I will forget the ones I love, if I do not serve them. I will war with others, if I refuse to see them. Therefore, I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project always outward until I disappear." Blaine recites. He catches the pitying look Kurt has on his face before he wipes it away and asks, "What is that from? You recited part of that earlier."

"The Abnegation Faction Manifesto." Blaine pauses before adding, "What does your Faction Manifesto say?"

Kurt looks at him curiously before reciting, "Dishonesty is rampant. Dishonesty is temporary. Dishonesty makes evil possible. Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict. Honesty leads to peace. Truth makes us transparent. Truth makes us strong. Truth makes us inextricable."

"Wow, that's really interesting. I like that," Blaine says before he sees Kurt's reaction and slaps a hand over his mouth. He wasn't supposed to say that. He _really _wasn't supposed to say that. Blaine not only showed favor of another Faction over his own, but he showed favor of another Faction over _Abnegation_ as an _Abnegation_.

Blaine mentally slaps himself. He _always_ says stuff he's not supposed to in front of people he's not supposed to. He really is in the wrong Faction. Maybe Candor would be a good fit for him with the whole truth thing… Blaine pushes that thought out of his head before it gets him into more trouble.

"Those should probably go into the paper." Blaine says offhandedly. "T-the Manifestos. Not t-the stuff I…" Kurt's initial surprise is gone and somehow he seems more at ease after Blaine's confession as he attempts to hide a grin. Kurt types out his own Manifesto before asking Blaine to repeat his. He has to recite it a few more times before Kurt has it typed fully. Kurt adds a few more notes about what Blaine had talked about earlier before stopping to read over everything.

Another awkward silence creeps over them and Blaine clasps his hands together. He doesn't know what to say or do and Kurt pauses, fingers poised over the keyboard and eyes scanning the page. Blaine sees that he's staring at the same page. He obviously doesn't know how to proceed either.

"Hey, Kurt?" Alie pokes her head into the den and Blaine just _knows_ she's been listening in. Kurt's head perks up and his smile is bright and warm as he listens to her. Blaine wishes that smile could be directed at him, but he knows that it can't happen. "Does the offer for a glass of water still stand?" Kurt laughs and leads her into the kitchen.

Blaine is thankful for the break Alie gives him. He puts his head in his hands and rubs his eyes. He needs to get himself together. Kurt is just _waiting_ for the right opportunity to ask him about the courtyard. And Blaine knows he won't be able to keep it together if he does.

A battle between what he wants and what he's expected to do rages in his head. On one hand, he has a loving family that only wants what's best for him. They know that a cross-Faction relationship would be difficult and that he's already facing so much at school. They don't want him to face any more hardship or ridicule than he already does.

_But wouldn't switching Factions help that cause? _the other side of his brain counters. He can't imagine living a lifetime as an Abnegation member. By switching Factions, Blaine could finally just be himself and maybe even be something with Kurt.

But _Alie_. She is his entire world. Blaine doesn't know if he could leave her. He doesn't know if he could enjoy his own happiness if she wasn't there to share it with him. Blaine realizes the only selflessness he has is for his sister.

And maybe, Kurt. The wonderful and intriguing boy he has been trying to ignore but failing miserably. Blaine wants to show Kurt who he really is underneath his Abnegation robe – wait, not really like that… well, maybe. Blaine chuckles to himself. He can barely even talk to the boy let alone confess his own _feelings_ to him.

"What's so funny?" Kurt says plunking back down in his chair with a tentative smile on his face. Blaine waves his hand dismissively. Kurt's smile falls and he prods again. "No really, Blaine. It's been a while since I've seen you smile." Blaine lifts his head up to meet Kurt's eyes. They are cloudy and contemplative.

"And it's been a while since we've actually… talked." He continues when Blaine doesn't say anything. "Well, I couldn't make a bad joke for you to laugh at if you didn't talk to me!" Kurt says letting out a dry laugh. Blaine chuckles again. He notices how Kurt's eyes and nose crinkle up when he laughs and Blaine thinks that Kurt really is adorable in every possible way.

The silence is a comfortable one this time as Blaine sits back and stares at his hands in his lap. He has to work on this project with Kurt for a while and he can't see himself getting very far without this conversation coming up _eventually_. He can feel the pressure rise in the back of his throat. The words are going to come out whether he wants them to or not and Blaine feels something in the pit of his stomach urging them out – something like courage.

"I stopped talking to you because my dad told me to." Blaine hears Kurt's breath catch in his throat at the sudden confession. Blaine's surprised at his own words too. But he has to get them out.

"He basically told me that I couldn't see someone from Candor, that I was making the wrong decision by choosing my happiness over my family's." He can feel the faint anger in his words, but he isn't angry anymore. He knows that his father had the right intentions.

And he almost, _almost_ believes his own words.

"I cried over it. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I knew you would only try to console me, treat me like a friend. And as much as I wanted that sort of comfort, it would have only made things worse. So, I tried to keep you at a distance." Blaine can feel the pressure in his throat rise again, only this time it isn't words. The threat makes him cover his mouth to stifle the sob before he continues.

"But you were so _kind_ and _caring_. And so _honest_. Kurt, I knew you would never lie to me, even if you weren't in Candor."

Blaine looks over at Kurt and it almost breaks his heart. His eyes are glassy and he's looking at Blaine like he's known him forever. Like he's been looking for him forever and he's finally found him, only to have Blaine give up on him. He looks away and takes a shuddering breath.

"But I didn't want to disappoint my dad or mom. I want to be a good role model for Alie, a good member of Abnegation." He lets out a bitter laugh. "But here I am, selfish as ever. Spilling my heart out to a beautiful boy."

Blaine feels his face heat up as the last part slips past his lips and he glances at Kurt. A noticeable blush can be seen in his neck, cheeks, and the tips of his ears. Blaine can tell he's struggling with the sudden confession and the need to say something back to his monologue. Kurt's mouth gapes and stutters as he shakes his head slightly.

The air feels thick with emotion and too many words from Blaine's mouth. He begins to realize how _much_ he's said in so few words and a sudden overwhelming nausea flows over him. He tries to stand, "I – I've said too much. I s-should go, yes. I've overstayed m-my welcome."

"Blaine." Kurt says and stands as well – too close in the small room. Blaine sways from the sudden movement and Kurt grips his shoulder to steady him. Blaine relaxes under his touch and looks up into the never-ending blue eyes in front of him. "Thank you for your honesty."

Blaine can feel himself nodding but all he sees are those blue, blue eyes. The nausea seems to disappear slowly, replaced with a calm, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt continues. "That's something that Candor says to another member when they've told the truth under truth serum – of course, you're not under truth serum, but you're acting like a member of Candor by telling the truth." He seems to just be filling up the _very_ small space between them with words and Blaine _really_ wants to stop the flow because it's drowning him and he can't breathe. Blaine leans in slightly.

Those blue eyes lock on his for a moment that seems to stretch on for _hours_. Until Kurt drops down into his seat again, frantically typing and chattering away. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before! That's a huge difference in our Factions – truth!"

The warm feeling is gone from his stomach and Blaine closes his eyes for a moment before slowly sitting down again, tuning out Kurt's babble.

Kurt just _rejected_ him. He doesn't feel the same. Probably hasn't _ever._ Kurt just wanted to help a poor, defenseless Abnegation from getting beat up just so he could sleep at night. Blaine has been making this all up in his head, looking for love in the wrong place.

But wait – is that? Yes, Kurt is still blushing. But it's probably from embarrassment, Blaine thinks. He didn't want Blaine to feel bad that he's not attracted to him so he just pretended like Blaine hadn't done anything at all.

An odd ringing sound cuts through Blaine's reverie and he glances at Kurt. "Phone," he mumbles before reaching over the desk to grab a thin, sleek piece of metal and putting it to his ear. "Hello? Yes, this is the Hummel-Hudson residence… Oh, uh yes. Yes, of course." Kurt's face has gone white and he looks at Blaine as he hands him the phone. Kurt mouths, "Parents." His heart begins to race. He not only didn't call them about doing a project after school, but he definitely didn't tell them he's at the house of the boy he told them he wouldn't talk to anymore.

"Hello?" His voice comes out shaky and he grimaces.

"_Where have you been, Blaine? We had to call half the neighborhood to figure out where you were! Thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Chang's son, Mike, knew about your project and told his parents, unlike some son I know…" _His mom's voice is muffled and he can hear her protest before the phone changes hands and his father comes on. _"Blaine. Just tell us next time, okay?"_

"I will, Dad. I'm sorry. We were only assigned it today and – "

"_Was it random assignment or did you get to choose your partner?"_ Blaine knew his dad's intent behind the question. His anger boils up at the thought that his father didn't trust him to take his word – even though he had been floundering lately.

"It was random. We didn't get to choose, Dad. You know I wouldn't do that." Blaine glances at Kurt who is staring intently at the computer screen but so obviously listening in. He has a pained look on his face.

"_I know. I just – I just wanted to make sure. You remember our talk right? I only want what's best for this family, what's best for you, Blaine."_ Blaine can hear his mom in the background, _"Tell him to come home right now! I don't want him at that boy's house."_

Maybe it is the fact that Kurt is right there and he feels like he needs to defend him just like Kurt had for him, or that he had tried his dad's way the past month and it had only made him feel more empty inside than ever before. But Blaine has had enough.

He opens his mouth to speak only to hear his dad's voice on the other end instead. _"Blaine, you can stay for your project, but not too long. We want you back home in another hour."_

He hears himself saying yes and then bye and then the line goes dead. The tone fills up the emptiness inside him, a gaping hole in his chest. He will _never_ be able to tell them what he really wants.

He feels Kurt's hand lift the phone out of his and the tone disappears. The silence lingers all around him and feel Kurt's hands lift him up under his elbows and suddenly it's Kurt wrapped around him. He's holding him as one friend would hold another. Blaine wraps his own arms around him after a second. _Kurt_. He feels solid and warm and a comfort Blaine has never known.

He's never had a friend like Kurt. And maybe that's what Blaine needs right now.

Kurt does his best to make the rest of Blaine's stay at his house enjoyable. The shift in their relationship is almost tangible, but Blaine can feel the ease in which they navigate it. Kurt continues to crack jokes that make Blaine laugh and Blaine feels heavier, more satisfied in that last hour than he has in a while. It's as if that emptiness has been filled with something he was missing before: a friend, someone to lean on.

They end with sufficient notes to get their paper started and they share a smile. Kurt is the first to stand, Blaine following suit as they emerge from the den – only to find Alie fast asleep on the couch. Kurt grins as he turns to Blaine, putting a finger to his lips. Blaine nods and creeps around one side of the couch as Kurt slips around the other. They share another look before they both lean down and wiggle their fingers into Alie's sides.

She's wakes up with a start and starts giggling shrilly as she tries to combat them both. "Blaine! Kurt! Gah – stop! Stop it! I can't breathe!" Kurt and Blaine laugh as her limbs flail under their arms. She manages to hit Blaine lightly in the stomach with her feet and he fakes a hit, throwing himself on the other side of the couch. Kurt laughs as Alie threatens a hand in his direction and he holds up his hands in surrender. "You two are _awful_," she says grinning.

Kurt meets Blaine's eyes and they smile at each other. Something in those blue eyes makes the heat in his stomach flare up. He tries to ignore it. This is still new to Blaine, but he wants to make his friendship with Kurt work.

"Ready to go?" Blaine says to Alie. She gives him a glare before straightening her robe and hopping off the couch to grab her stuff.

Blaine retrieves his own bag from the base of the stairs and slips into his shoes, Alie close behind. Kurt opens the front door and Alie wraps her arms around his waist, "Thanks for everything, Kurt!" He pats her hair and says, "No problem, sweetie!" before she darts out the door into the afternoon sun.

Kurt doesn't hesitate when Blaine approaches, he just pulls him close and nestles Blaine's head on his shoulder. "Thank you," Blaine whispers and he feels Kurt nod. When they part, he sees Kurt's eyes are glassy, but his smile is genuinely happy.

Blaine steps out onto the porch and waves before he goes to join Alie on the sidewalk. She slips her hand easily into his and they find a good pace as they set off towards home.

"So," Alie says swinging their linked arms. "What happened?" Blaine laughs. She could always pick up on stuff.

"Well, do you want the long version or the short version?" He asks. She says she wants the long version. Blaine describes their conversation after Alie told him how much she had been eavesdropping. Alie stops him at some point.

"Wait. So you guys are just _friends_?" She gives him an incredulous look.

"Well, yeah. What? What is that face, Alie?" She just smiles and shakes her head.

"That's not gonna last long…" she says under her breath, but Blaine swears she wants him to hear. He feels the heat try to rise up again in his stomach, but he forces it down. He can't feed these feelings if he wants to stay friends with Kurt.

Blaine looks at Alie. She holds her head up high, confidant for a nine-year-old – and he wonders for the first time whether she would choose another Faction. He smoothes down her hair with his hand before kissing the top of her head.

"What would I do without you?" he murmurs into her hair. She doesn't hear him.

And she doesn't see the pain that's clearly written all over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking another Blaine chapter...? *GASP* I know, I know - I would be breaking the pattern... but there's some unresolved parenting issues here...**

**Also, it'd be great to know what you guys are thinking? Reviews?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Not much to say before except to say in the nicest way... PLEASE REVIEW. It would mean a lot :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The second the Anderson's front door opens, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson rush into the foyer and the door is shut behind Blaine and Alie. His mother's eyebrows rise dangerously close to her hairline while his father's face holds a look somewhere between concern and anger. Through the silence, Blaine realizes they want him to apologize, to beg for their forgiveness, to tell him he hasn't been a good Abnegation, tell them he will try _harder_.

But he doesn't feel like lying and he doesn't feel like telling the truth. He doesn't want to get into a confrontation. He and Alie had just come from a wonderful – but emotional – day at Kurt's and he wanted his day to end on a high note, not a low one.

However, his mother is set on getting answers. Her hands find their way to her hips and the disapproving tone can be heard in her voice, "What were you _thinking_, Blaine? Hanging out with _him_?"

" – his name is Kurt – " Blaine interjects at the same time his father says, "Melanie", but his mother keeps right on going as if she hasn't heard either of them.

"Do you think that is going to help you not get beat up anymore if they see you walking home with _him_? Blaine, I don't understand – " At these words something is triggered within Blaine.

"No, you don't." Blaine says, the accusation clear in his voice. He sees Alie bristle out of the corner of his eye. "You have no _idea_ what it's like to go to school every day in fear – _knowing_ that you are going to be physically assaulted because of what you are." His mother's mouth has been carefully shaped into an oh expression while his father looks more angry now than concerned. Before either one of them can say anything, Blaine continues, "So, don't you _dare_ pin this on Kurt. He has nothing to do with the pure _hate_ that I have endured."

With a pointed look at Blaine's mother, his father says, "We're not pinning the bullying on Kurt, Blaine. We just want to make sure, regardless of the project, that you are still thinking about what's best for you, what's best for this family – being Abnegation." His face is earnest, but Blaine no longer sees anything worthwhile in his words.

"I've always done what's _Abnegation_ for this family, but since when has that ever been about what's best for _me_?" Blaine says carefully and Alie shifts from foot to foot beside him.

"Blaine," the warning tone in his father's voice is clear, _Don't say anything you'll regret._

"Stop," a quiet voice beside him says. Alie lifts her chin up and Blaine sees the confident young girl that had voiced her opinion on the way home – the _true_ Alie. She glances quickly at Blaine before speaking, "Blaine's been taking the beatings every day so that I don't have to."

The subject change is obvious, but it has the effects Alie intended. His mother's loud gasp is incredibly loud in the small space. His father gives him a hard look as if it's _Blaine's_ fault for getting beaten up so much.

"Alie, I didn't know you were having the same troubles at school?" his father speaks first completely ignoring the fact that Blaine is _still _getting beat up.

"No, it was only once, not the same as Blaine. But… " She pauses and Blaine can practically hear her heartbeat drumming in her chest. "Kurt's been taking me out the back of the school while Blaine lets them…" Blaine can hear her voice catch and he doesn't see this going any place good.

A whiny sound escapes their mother's throat along with a breathy, "Honey…" She tries to reach for Alie, but she's too quick. Before Blaine knows what's happening, Alie reaches up and tugs his robe high enough for his stomach to be exposed. Blaine fights against her and eventually tugs the robe back down, but his parents had already seen – the black and blue marks scattered among the older purple and yellow.

Tears are freely falling down Alie's face now and all Blaine wants to do is pick her up and carry her away, away from everything. But he knows his parents won't let them get very far. He settles with putting a reassuring hand on the back of her neck. Alie relaxes into the gesture and it seems to give her strength for what she says next.

"So don't take this out on Kurt, he's been nothing but kind to us. He's helped Blaine more than you will know." She chokes out, tears streaming down her face. His mother looks distraught and his father – Blaine can't read his father. This makes him more nervous than the confrontation ever did.

Alie is shaking underneath Blaine's hand and he guides her into his arms. She latches onto his middle as the sobs shake her body. His mother is finally crying too now and his father tugs her into his arms and out of the foyer. But not before he gives Blaine a hard glance – _We're not done here._

When they're gone, Blaine picks Alie up and settles her on his hip, careful to cradle her head on his shoulder, and carries her to his room. As Blaine settles against the headboard with Alie silently crying in his lap, he wonders if his nights will always be like this – heated arguments with his parents, any number of them crying, the hard truths of life as an Abnegation continuing to ruin their family.

If Blaine wants to stay friends with Kurt, he's going to have a lot of confrontations like that from his parents. He idly rubs Alie's back. At least he has Alie. She hasn't always been on his side when they were growing up because of her need to be the best Abnegation, but recently she's stuck by him. And Blaine is grateful, but this puts Alie against their parents and she's going to spend at least another five years with them under this roof. However much he wants her to stay out of it though – she's already made her choice.

"Hey, A?" Alie shifts in his lap and offers a hum to show her attention. "Thanks for sticking up for me," he murmurs into her hair. She nods into his chest and is silent for a while before she speaks up.

"Don't let it go to waste, B," she says and he can feel her smile against his chest.

Alie falls asleep not too long after and Blaine carries her back to her room. By the time he reaches his door, his dad is in the hallway following him inside. His dad closes the bedroom door and turns, arms folded, expecting the worst.

His dad's face looks solemn and it throws Blaine off for a second. "What's going on, Blaine?" Blaine shrugs noncommittally. "Come on, you have to give me more than that." The warning tone can be heard now.

There are too many questions he could ask his dad.

_Why do I have to keep up this charade?_

_Why does my happiness not matter in this family?_

_Why can't I love another boy from another Faction?_

Blaine sits down on his bed and puts his head in his hands and chooses the easiest comment. He speaks to his feet, "You know that I'm not Abnegation material." He hears his dad bring his desk chair over and sit in front of him.

"Yes. You were never particularly good at being selfless, but you tried and I encouraged that. But lately, Blaine, you haven't been keeping up those morals," he says.

"You mean Kurt." Blaine says and he can practically feel the hairs on his dad's neck rise.

"Yes, well he hasn't been a very good influence on you – " Blaine's head shoots up and he's on his feet in a second.

"Good influence? Haven't you ever thought that maybe it's this town? This school? Dad, I never had this problem in Chicago! I was surrounded by people that loved me and accepted me for who I am! Here? _Here_ – I'm **hated** for it." Blaine steps away for a moment, running his fingers through his curls. He exhales loudly and then speaks to the wall, "Kurt has been one of the _only_ people who doesn't treat me like I'm lesser of a person. He treats me as a friend, Dad. All I want is a friend, how can you take that away from me?"

He doesn't hear his father move behind him. Blaine thinks that maybe he's waiting for him to turn around, but he doesn't. "Blaine, everybody is going to take advantage of you in some way because you are _selfless_. You know, you should spend more time with Mike Chang – "

Blaine has had enough of this. "Have you forgotten the last fourteen years of my life? I had Abnegation friends at Dalton! Yeah, Mike's nice, but he's not Wes and David. And for the record? Kurt's not going to 'take advantage of me', Dad. He wouldn't do that."

His father has to take a breath before speaking, "I know that the move was tough on you, but I think getting to know kids from other Factions will help you realize that Abnegation is the only Faction that is really non-corrupt. We're peaceful, Blaine."

Blaine snorts. "Peaceful? Yeah because we're cowards and we don't have the courage to fight back, Dad! We're the joke of all the Factions!"

"Blaine Robert Anderson, stop right there," his father's voice rose as he rose from the chair. Blaine had been so caught up in the argument he forgot how much he was actually _saying_. The face that looks down at him is almost unrecognizable. "You are my son. And because of that, I'm not going to report you for treason against Abnegation." Blaine's heart goes cold. "This is the last we are going to talk about this. Behave like an Abnegation for the sake of our family, Blaine."

Hours later, Blaine is still perched on his bed where his body had sunk under the weight of his father's words. The chair still stands empty beside his bed as a reminder.

His room is dark and he hadn't gotten up an hour ago when his mother's fake cheery voice had floated down the hallway to his closed door for dinner. He wasn't hungry. Blaine can't imagine ever being hungry again.

Eventually, his body is too sore from sitting ramrod straight and he sinks into the mattress. His mind is numb, thoughts sliding randomly over the day's interactions.

"_You are my son"_

"_You are selfless" _

"_What would I do without you?"_

"_You mean Kurt"_

"_We didn't get to choose"_

"_But here I am, selfish as ever"_

"_What's so funny?"_

"_We're peaceful"_

"_Spilling my heart out to a beautiful boy" _

"_I knew you would never lie to me" _

"_What's best for you"_

"_I'm hated for it"_

"_Thank you for your honesty"_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait, but this chapter has given me SO MUCH grief. I'm writing again though and I'm getting through the next chapter right now so that should be up within the next few days :) I hope you enjoy!**

**As always, let me know what you think by reviewinggggggg ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt had been practically floating around the house since the moment Blaine and Alie had left last night – and this morning is no exception.<p>

"Not that I'm complaining by any means, but why are you so happy, Kurt?" his father says from the kitchen table. Carole had already left for work and since Kurt is making pancakes, it is only a matter of time for Finn to show up. Kurt smiles from the stove and twirls the spatula in his hands before answering.

"Blaine," Kurt said simply, flipping a pancake and giving his Dad a smile as Finn shuffles into the kitchen like clockwork.

"What about Blaine?" he grumbles as he slouches into the chair next to Burt. Kurt ignores him but ends up answering him with the continuation of his story.

"We were assigned as partners yesterday for this Faction project. And… he opened up to me." His father gives him a concerned but thoughtful look as he nods for him to continue. Kurt fills him in on everything as he piles the warm pancakes onto a plate and sets them on the kitchen table. Finn pounces on the plate and only half listens as he stuffs the pancakes into his mouth at a disturbing pace. Kurt explains how Blaine hasn't talked to him for the past few weeks because his parents, mostly his father, believes that he needs to work on being Abnegation and setting a good example for his sister. When Kurt tells them about the daily beatings Blaine endures, Burt's face grows dark and Finn stops eating mid-bite.

"Kurt, you cannot get involved with that. It's not your place," Burt says as he slides a few pancakes onto his plate and douses them with syrup. "I know you have a good heart like your mother and you want to help Blaine, but I don't want you to get hurt." Finn nods fervently in agreement.

"I know, Dad. And I won't get involved. I don't even know what I would do if I did intervene… But after I saw what Blaine was going through, I tried to get him to talk to me. I told him I wanted to go to the way it was before, but he kept telling me he didn't think he could do that." Kurt sighs at the memory. He didn't like seeing Blaine like that. He shouldn't feel like he had to take on everything alone.

Burt snaps Kurt out of his reverie. "I'm still not getting the happy part, Kurt."

"Oh, right. Well the unhappiness doesn't stop there." Kurt says and proceeds to fill him in on how Blaine's dad made him stop talking to Kurt in the best interests of the family and how Blaine had wanted to tell him, but it would have only made things worse.

"I just couldn't believe Blaine's own _father_ would make him choose his family's happiness over his own son's. And the fact that his family's happiness isn't linked to Blaine's just makes me angrier." Kurt says stabbing his pancakes. His father is silent, taking a few more bites before looking at him. Finn has returned to stuffing his face, but at a slower pace this time.

"I feel for the boy, I really do. But these are family matters, Kurt, and I still don't think you should get involved. However," Burt says when he sees Kurt try to interrupt him, "this project gives you a great opportunity to just _be_ there for him."

"That's what I was going to say, Dad. After Blaine got off the phone, I just hugged him. And as much as I want us to be more than friends, I think Blaine just needs a friend right now. He needs to figure things out for himself, but in the meantime, I'll be there for him."

Finn smiles sneakily at Kurt as he finishes the last of his pancakes. Burt smiles at Kurt, "Since when did my boy become so wise?"

Kurt laughs, "Oh, you should talk to Blaine's younger sister, Alie. She knows more than I did at her age, that's for sure," Kurt says as he puts their dishes in the dishwasher and kisses his dad on the cheek before he heads out the door with Finn, leaving his bewildered father at the kitchen table.

Kurt takes his regular seat in his Faction History class and is waiting for the bell to ring when he hears that familiar laugh from the hallway. Blaine is laughing over something that someone, who Kurt can't see, says. Leaning a little to the right, the person comes into view and Kurt can't believe it. Blaine is gripping the shoulder of one Noah Puckerman. Puck is laughing hysterically with Blaine as Kurt stares on in total disbelief. Blaine and Puck grip forearms and part – smiling. _Smiling._

Blaine shuffles in with a few other people and catches Kurt's astonished face and grins. His heart does a little stutter in his chest as he smiles back. Kurt doesn't get a chance to ask Blaine what all the laughing and smiling was about with _Puck_ of all people because Blaine heads back to his seat and their teacher begins her daily monologue.

"Hey, Kurt!" a familiar voice says behind him and Kurt immediately knows who it is.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt says matching Blaine's grin while he packs up his books. "You're in a good mood today."

"I'm in good company," he says with a knowing smile as they head out of the classroom.

Kurt blushes but then thinks about what would be bad company for Blaine and hesitates before he asks, "Well, I hate to kill your mood, but I wanted to ask how last night went?"

Kurt's warning did nothing to stop the smile immediately sliding off Blaine's face. He looks straight ahead as he says, "My parents weren't happy to say the least. And of course, I said more than I should have… let's just say I'm walking thin line in my house."

Kurt nods. "I'm sorry – "

"Kurt," the tone in Blaine's voice makes Kurt meet his eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry for." A sweet smile appears on his lips as he opens the Chorus room door for Kurt. The blush returns as he leads them over to their usual seats. Artie is parked next to Brittany, chatting away, but the rest of the class has yet to show up.

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine plops down in the seat next to him. "I can't stay away from you for long," he says eliciting another flush up Kurt's neck.

Puck saunters into the Chorus room with Santana and returns Blaine's wave.

"Are you like _friends_ with Puck now? I mean I know he's in Chorus, but he's Dauntless," Kurt says.

"It's funny, he was the first person I met here and I was so scared because he cornered me on the staircase, but ironically, he's not the one of the ones I have to worry about hurting me anymore."

Kurt's glad that Blaine has at least one person in Dauntless who doesn't hate him and maybe he can help –

"No, Kurt. I can see the wheels in your mind turning," Blaine says smiling. "I can't ask Puck to help. It's not his problem." Kurt huffs and is about to counter his argument when Mr. Schuester walks into the classroom ushering in Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Rachel, and Finn.

Finn gives Kurt a lopsided smile as he sits down next to Rachel and Mercedes and Tina give Kurt huge grins as they sit behind him and Blaine. Mike walks up beside Blaine and grips his shoulder as he whispers something into Blaine's ear that Kurt can't hear. Before Mike can pull away, Blaine grabs his arm and whispers something back in Mike's ear. He doesn't react – he just calmly looks at Blaine until he releases him.

Blaine doesn't acknowledge the exchange for the rest of the class, but Kurt can tell it meant something because his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

Mr. Schuester is talking about coming together as a team for the upcoming performances he has lined up for them when he walks over to the piano and starts singing.

_We should make jerseys_

_Cause we make a good team_

Kurt cuts in as he pops out of his seat and sings at Blaine, daring him to join in:

_But yours would look better than mine_

Blaine surprises everyone by taking Kurt's challenge and the next verse:

_Cause you're out of my league_

Blaine smirks at the look on Kurt's face, but Kurt pulls him into the middle of the room and the rest of the Chorus surrounds them as they each take a lyric. Kurt grips Blaine's hand as he spins him around, Blaine's face pink as he lends his voice to the back up vocals. The smile on his face is genuine and it makes Kurt grin madly.

_And I'm wracking my brain for a new improved way _

_To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say_

Kurt claps along with the rest of the Chorus as he provides back up vocals and dances circles around Blaine who looks happy, but out of place as he looks around at everyone. Kurt takes pity on him as he grabs both of Blaine's hands and spins them both around, singing the next few verses directly at Blaine

_If anyone can make me a better person, you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_Came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right, must have done something right_

The flush in Blaine's cheeks darkens but he continues the song, singing right back at Kurt with sincerity that doesn't quite fit the mood of the song.

_Well maybe I'm just lucky cause its hard to believe_

_Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me_

_And I know that it's so cliché to talk about you this way_

_But I'll put all my inhibitions aside_

_So very obvious, to everyone watching us_

_That we have got something real good going on_

Mr. Schuester's fingers still on the piano and the rest of the class stares quizzically in their direction. Blaine is holding one of Kurt's hands in both his own. Kurt doesn't know what to do – well, he knows he doesn't want Blaine to let go of his hand – but the rest of the class is staring and the silence is becoming uncomfortable.

Blaine finally realizes what he's doing and carefully takes his hands away from Kurt's, face practically burning before Kurt's eyes. Blaine's eyes never leave the ground as he quickly skirts around Kurt and the rest of the Chorus and out the door.

Mike, who had been sitting on the bleachers the entire time, follows Blaine into the hallway before anyone can say anything.

Mr. Schuester attempts to lighten the mood by asking Rachel what she thought they should sing in their performance in two weeks, which, of course, causes an almost immediate babble to begin on her lips. The other members turn their attention towards the conversation and leave Kurt still staring the hand Blaine had been holding.

Kurt wants to be _more_ than friends with Blaine, but Blaine wants and needs a friend right now. Though if Blaine _just_ wants to be friends, what was _that_? Kurt looks from the door to the rest of the Chorus arguing over who would have a solo. He slips into the hallway unnoticed.

With all the classes in session, the hallway is silent except for soft murmurs near the stairwell. Kurt walks quietly over to the bend in the hallway trying to make out the conversation.

" – don't really want to talk about this", which sounds like Blaine.

"I just need you to know that I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't even think about it when I told them, I just knew you two were partners. I didn't imagine anything was actually going – " Mike's voice sounds strangled through his apology.

"Nothing's going on," Blaine cuts Mike off harshly and it feels like a punch to Kurt's gut. There is a short silence and Mike sniffles.

He seems to collect himself though because the next time he speaks, his voice is clear, "I've seen the way you look at him Blaine. You can lie to me and to yourself all you want, but **do not** lie to Kurt."

Kurt's heart thumps erratically in his chest. Blaine says nothing in the silence.

"Blaine, he's from _Candor_. He already knows you're lying," Mike says carefully. Kurt can feel the end of the conversation nearing. He's halfway back to the Chorus room when he feels a hand grip his shoulder and turn him around. Mike.

"Oh, hey Kurt," he says making an effort to let his voice carry down the hallway. Mike winks at Kurt and continues into the Chorus room.

_Damn him._ Kurt doesn't want to confront Blaine now after the frigid conversation he had with Mike, but he really doesn't have a choice now.

He slowly walks around the corner and sees Blaine sitting on the floor next to the stairwell door. When he sees Kurt, he quickly gets up, "Kurt!"

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt says shyly leaning up against the wall across from him.

Blaine brushes off his robe and straightens it as he stutters, "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to – I don't know how – Kurt, I – "

"Blaine," Kurt says pushing off the wall and approaching Blaine, taking his hand in both of his. "I _know_." Blaine's eyes widen at this statement.

"You do?" He stares bewildered at Kurt and then at their clasped hands before meeting his gaze again. Kurt nods. A grin splits over Blaine's face. "W-what? I mean – you feel the same?"

Kurt matches Blaine's smile, but it falters. "I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, Blaine, so I didn't say anything. I didn't act on my feelings because I knew it would make things harder for you." Blaine's smile weakens and he nods looking at their intertwined hands.

"Blaine," Kurt says softly. Blaine lifts his head to meet Kurt's eyes. "I'd like to try _this_," Kurt says raising their hands, "if you want to."

Blaine's golden eyes shine and his face erupts in a huge grin. He untangles his fingers from Kurt's and latches his arms around Kurt's middle, effectively settling his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, curling his fingers in Blaine's thick hair. The weight and warmth of Blaine against him feels so _right_. He releases a breath he didn't know he had been holding and breathes in Blaine's scent. He smells like soap and something Kurt can't quite place.

"You smell good," Kurt says into Blaine's hair and he can feel Blaine's chuckle reverberate through his chest.

"So do you," Blaine breathes into Kurt's ear and then wiggles his fingers into Kurt's sides making him squeal with laughter and flees from Blaine's grasp.

"Not fair, Anderson. Leading me on like that," Kurt says giving him a wicked smile, "You will pay…" He turns around and begins to head back to the Chorus room slowly, waiting for Blaine to catch up. He hears the footsteps behind him and Blaine fall into step beside him.

"I fully expect a most devastating retaliation," Blaine says at his side trying to suppress a smile, "but I would like to ask to hold your hand in the meantime."

Kurt attempts to hold back his grin without much luck. He reaches over and laces his fingers through Blaine's. They walk into Chorus like that, sharing a knowing smile.

Kurt never thought he would need someone like Blaine, but ever since he met him, he can't imagine living without him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Been writing other stuff and stuff. But I definitely haven't forgotten about this one ;)**

* * *

><p>The next week is undoubtedly the happiest in Blaine's life so far. He's never felt more at <em>home<em> with another person that wasn't a part of his immediate family. They hold hands and share close hugs in between classes and after school. Smiles reserved only for the other appear on their faces when in each other's company. However, neither goes farther than that. Frankly, Blaine doesn't know what to do. He hopes that he just looks chivalrous to Kurt and not as innocent and inexperienced and _young_ as he feels.

Blaine has been afraid of the Dauntless going after Kurt for his relationship with Blaine, but so far nothing has happened. Blaine still takes his beatings after school but even the Dauntless seem like they are getting bored. He has been careful not to show his affection in front of any of them for fear of what they would do to Kurt. Blaine doesn't want Kurt to feel _any_ of the pain he's been dealt.

The Chorus class definitely notices but says nothing. A few members – like Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes – smile at them in their happiness. The rest of the class seems to ignore them. Blaine knows it's because cross-Faction relationships are seen as wrong to most people in all the Factions. Blaine hasn't told his father and he assumes Kurt hasn't either. They haven't talked about it since they both know Mr. Anderson wouldn't approve. Thinking about how his father would react to this new development in Blaine's relationship with Kurt has his stomach doing somersaults. He _really_ doesn't want his father to find out.

Presently, Blaine, Kurt, and Alie are in Kurt's living room reading for their classes. Kurt is propped up on one end of the couch with his textbook resting on his bent knees and Blaine leaning back against his legs with his own textbook on his legs. Alie lies on the carpet next to the coffee table with a pillow underneath her elbows, kicking her feet in the air. She turns her pages much more often than Kurt or Blaine due to the higher number of pictures in her textbook.

They don't fear Kurt's father coming home anytime soon; he had called earlier to say that he would be late at the shop. All Mr. Hummel knows is that Blaine is working on a project and helping Kurt with other homework every day after school – it fits the Abnegation ways. Technically, they aren't lying to Kurt's father. Blaine likes helping Kurt with his work. Okay, he likes watching Kurt bite his lip when he tries to figure out a problem and seeing the way his eyes shine when he succeeds – it makes Blaine's heart flutter. But they really aren't lying. They just aren't telling the whole truth.

Kurt wiggles his toes underneath Blaine's butt and he laughs grabbing both his feet and tugging them straight forward so that he falls back on top of Kurt's textbook in his lap. Blaine grins up at him and Kurt can probably guess that Blaine is done studying now. Kurt gasps in surprise, holding a hand in front of his mouth in mock-awe, "Alie, there's a strange man in my lap! Help!"

Alie's head pops up from the ground with a mischievous grin on her face. "Don't worry, Kurt. I'll take care of him!" She races around the coffee table and leaps onto Blaine's stomach sending an audible whoosh of air out of Blaine's mouth. He grunts under her weight and Kurt laughs at Blaine's sudden predicament.

Blaine wraps his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest, "Oh, I've got you now!"

Alie screams, "Nooooo!" and wiggles out of his grasp. Blaine lunges for her and she takes off into the den. He settles back on the couch close to Kurt.

Blaine chuckles darkly, "That should keep her away for a few minutes…" turning to Kurt and wearing a similar mischievous smile as his sister. Kurt's face is pink, but he's wearing a smug smile as well.

"Oh, you're good, Anderson. But no way am I doing anything with your sister in the other room," he says. Blaine curses silently to himself. He's wanted to show Kurt how much he means to him, but he can never get him alone even through all the time they spend together.

Blaine must have had a disappointed look on his face because the next thing he knows, Kurt is squeezing his hand. "Blaine? I'm sorry… Are you… Did you want to…?" Kurt's gaze conveys the same nervousness that Blaine feels.

"N-no! No." Blaine stutters and then sees the stricken look on Kurt's face and stumbles over his words, "I mean – Oh gosh. I just wanted to seem like I knew what I was doing. I want to show you how much you mean to me – I would _never_… not unless we're ready… for… that…" Blaine's pretty sure his face resembles a tomato right now, but he meets Kurt's eyes.

Kurt visibly tries to hold back a smile by biting his bottom lip – which Blaine thinks is _insanely_ attractive but this is _really_ not the time – but his eyes are soft when he looks at Blaine. "I'm not ready yet, Blaine and I don't expect you to be either. I know this is new and difficult for the both of us, but we just need time. You don't have to prove anything to me, Blaine."

"But I feel like I do, Kurt," he says. "You can't _lie_. I can say anything I want, even though I would _never_ lie to you, but you wouldn't _really_ believe me. I feel like actions speak louder than words…" He doesn't look at Kurt. He can feel his heart constricting while simultaneously trying to burst out of his chest.

A warm hand caresses his cheek and turns his head towards light blue eyes. Kurt. Blaine leans into the touch. "Thank you for your honesty," Kurt whispers. He continues to stroke Blaine's cheek slowly and Blaine can feel the tension in his shoulders lift. A moment later, "But you do realize that I'm from Candor right?"

Kurt's hand has left Blaine's cheek and is now rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. "Yes…"

"Then you also realize that I've grown up _knowing_ – like I _know_ the sky is blue and the grass is green – when people are lying." Blaine nods because Mike had also brought this to his attention. Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand and smiles broadly. "Then you know you can't lie to me."

Blaine smiles weakly at Kurt. He used to admire how the Candor lived honestly in anything and everything they did, but Blaine isn't sure now. He's been thinking more and more about his future. He has grown closer and more attached to Kurt than he ever thought possible. Kurt is the light in his life and he can't imagine living without him in another Faction.

But he feels like he's going to end up trying to lie to Kurt. He lies to everyone else anyway.

"I bet I can lie to you!" Alie says bounding into the room and wedging herself in between Kurt and Blaine on the couch, forcing their hands apart.

"Alieeee…," Blaine groans rubbing his eyes. "Were you listening to our whole conversation?"

"No." She says immediately looking at Kurt for validation to whether that is a lie.

"Lie," Kurt says tweaking her nose.

She scrunches up her face, "Darn it! Okay, okay. How about this: Blaine has a birthmark in the shape of a lopsided heart on his back. Lie or truth?"

"Alie!" Blaine exclaims. His sister did _not_ just say that. Kurt just gives Blaine a wink and smiles at Alie.

"Despite Blaine's obvious giveaway, I already knew about the birthmark. Truth." Alie's eyebrows disappear under her bangs and she turns to Blaine with her questioning look. It only takes Blaine a moment – and a glance at Kurt's pink face – to realize when Kurt might have seen it.

"Oh. _Oh_. It was the first day we met actually," Blaine says, eyes flicking over to Kurt's for a moment before looking at Alie. Blaine could feel his skin heating up just thinking about that moment. Kurt had caught him pretty much checking himself out in the mirror but had offered to help put salve on the bruises on his _completely naked back_. "I had to change out of my bloody robes," he says, not revealing any of the electricity that had charged the room that day to his baby sister. She doesn't need to know that.

Alie scrutinizes his flushed face and then exclaims, "Truth!" before whipping around to see Kurt's nod in agreement. "Yes!" She cries raising both her arms in triumph and jumping to her feet.

"Kurt?" None of them heard the front door open, but a man now stands in the entrance to the living room staring at the three of them curiously. Blaine recognizes the black overalls with the white undershirt and his black hat – this is Kurt's dad. He had been wearing the same thing when he had so kindly helped Blaine.

"Dad," Kurt says calmly, "You remember Blaine? And this is his younger sister, Alie." Alie starts forward and Blaine jumps up from the couch to follow closely behind her. They each grip Mr. Hummel's forearm and bow over their clasped limbs like they were taught to do in the presence of an adult.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine says after straightening up.

Kurt's father seems to come back up to speed in the moment, "Burt. Call me Burt, both of you." Blaine and Alie nod, but Blaine knows they will still use 'Mr. Hummel' out of respect.

"So I thought you weren't coming back until later, Dad?" Kurt says propping his head on his chin.

Mr. Hummel – Burt – takes off his hat and rubs his bald head before saying, "Well, I was supposed to help a few Dauntless by fixing their off-roading vehicle – something wrong with the lumbar system – but they started talking about a short, Abnegation guy who they had beat up earlier that day and how they were going to 'get him good'." He pointedly looks at Blaine and then says, "That didn't sit well with me. So I told them to find another place to get help."

Blaine freezes on the spot. He can feel Alie, Kurt, and Mr. Hummel looking at him, but he can't seem to move. He's overcome with emotions as he thinks about how both Kurt and Mr. Hummel had stood up for him without knowing him at all. A half-laugh half-sob is ripped from is throat as warm hands guide him to the couch. Alie on his left and Kurt on his right.

Burt kneels in front of him. "Are you okay, son?" This question only causes another bubble of emotion to erupt from Blaine's throat. Kurt rubs his back soothingly. He focuses on breathing.

"Dad, does this mean they're going to beat him up really bad next time?" Kurt asks and Blaine can hear his voice shake with emotion.

"I don't know, Kurt. I hope not, but they didn't seem like the friendly type. I think Blaine should try to avoid them at school if he can. That would be the safest bet," Burt says. His statement hangs in the air between all of them. They all know that it's true, but that it isn't _possible_.

"How did I find the nicest family in Lima?" Blaine finally chokes out when he can breathe again and is rewarded with a laugh from Burt. He tries a smile and Burt pats his knee a few times before standing up. "I like him, Kurt. But I think I'm going to have a hard time with this one," he gives Alie a look but winks at her to show he's joking. She smiles when he offers his hand, "Let's go see what we have for dinner, okay? Oh, and you guys are both staying for dinner. Blaine, you should call your parents to let them know," he says over his shoulder before him and Alie disappear into the kitchen.

When Blaine comes back to reality, Kurt is still rubbing his back and his breaths are shallow. "What just happened?" he asks Kurt. The boy just laughs and reaches his hand up to tangle his fingers in the curls at the base of Blaine's neck.

"We just basically got approval from my father," he says, blue eyes shining with hope. Blaine's smile feels like it's going to split his face in two. He reaches up and cups Kurt's cheek, brushing his temple with his thumb.

Blaine doesn't know how long they stay like this, but he revels in every moment of it. He wants moments like this every day. He wants everything with Kurt. He wants _Kurt_.

Blaine's eyes flick to Kurt's lips. This could be that moment. It would be quick. It would be the start. He can do this…

Kurt must see the change in Blaine's look and the obvious lean of his body because he pulls back slightly with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I know this is supposed to be our moment, but I'd really like to tell my dad first so he doesn't just walk in here and see us making out or anything. At least, once he knows, he'll be expecting it."

_Making out? Wait, what?_

Blaine curses his stupidity and hormones, but he loves it when Kurt rambles. He let's go of Kurt's now pink face and grips his hand, "Of course, Kurt."

"Thanks, Blaine. Don't worry… we'll get our chance," he says as he stands. He gives Blaine a sly smile as he hands him the phone and then heads into the kitchen.

Blaine stares at the phone in his hand thinking about Kurt's soft hands and what his lips will taste like and – Blaine shakes his head. It won't do any good thinking those thoughts _now_. He takes a deep breath and dials his home phone number and waits.

"_Anderson residence, Melissa speaking."_

"Hi, Mom. It's Blaine. I was just letting you know that Alie and I won't be home for dinner. We were invited to stay for dinner at a friend's house so we really can't say no." Blaine holds his breath and hopes she won't ask which friend.

"_Oh that's nice, Blaine. Which friend is it?"_

Blaine curses silently to himself as his mind flounders for a reasonable lie. "It's, um, one of Alie's friends actually. Alie said her and her friend needed help with their homework so I offered." It's really not that far off, Kurt _is_ one of Alie's friends and he _does_ need help with homework…

"_Oh that's great, honey. I'm really glad that you're reaching out. This will be good for you. Well, I expect you both home after dinner, okay? I love you."_

"Yes, we'll be home then. I love you, bye." Blaine hangs up the phone. He feels an emptiness inside him form. He can't tell his parents about his relationship with Kurt, they wouldn't approve or understand how much he means to him. Blaine wishes he had an honesty policy in his Faction like Kurt so he would be obligated to just _tell_ them. He realizes that the emptiness inside him is really the load of lies that he's been carrying around, eating him away from the inside out.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SURPRISE. This one's from Burt's POV. You will see why…**

* * *

><p>Alie is quiet when they enter the kitchen. She stands next to the kitchen counter, awaiting an order or suggestion of how she can help. Burt expects that from Abnegation, but he doesn't want that kind of relationship with Alie and Blaine.<p>

"What would you like for dinner, Alie?" Burt asks going over to the fridge to see what they have.

"I'll eat anything, Mr. Hummel. How can I help?" she asks approaching the fridge.

He holds up his hands, "No, no. You are not going to be Abnegation here in my house. You are a guest and a friend of my son's. I will treat you as such." Alie's eyes go wide, but she nods, a small smile appearing on her face. "And it's Burt. Now, what do you like to eat?"

Alie shrugs her shoulders but peeks around Burt in the fridge. He smiles and looks at the fridge's contents. "Well, let's see… we've got chicken… and some tomatoes…"

"Oh, dear. What are you two up to?" Kurt says as he enters the kitchen. He stands behind Alie and places his hands on her shoulders. She looks up at him and smiles. Burt's heart squeezes at the sight.

"Well, we were trying to figure out what to have for dinner when you so _rudely_ interrupted," Burt says sarcastically.

"No, no. I am _intervening_, Dad. There is a difference," Kurt says shooing him from the fridge and taking out a few items. Burt backs out of the kitchen and sits at the table. He watches Kurt place the items on the counter as Alie starts to boil a pot of water. At that moment, Blaine pads into the kitchen with an odd look on his face.

"Hey, Alie? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Blaine asks, shooting an anxious look first at Kurt, then at Burt. Kurt immediately looks up at the sound of Blaine's voice and Burt notices the furrow in his brow – Kurt knows something's up. Kurt nods for Alie to go and she follows Blaine out into the living room. Burt can hear hushed voices, but he can't tell what they're saying.

He looks at Kurt pointedly, but his son just shrugs and continues chopping up vegetables. A minute later, Alie and Blaine come back into the kitchen. Alie continues monitoring the pot of water and Blaine makes to go and help her and Kurt in some way, but Burt clears his throat.

Blaine freezes in his path. Burt scoots the chair across from him out from the table with his foot and nods his head towards it. In his peripheral, he sees Kurt watching them carefully. "Take a seat, kid. They've got dinner under control." Burt can see Blaine swallow visibly, but he sits anyway.

"So, Blaine," Blaine's eyes flick up to meet his briefly, but then he continues to look at the table in fascination. "I'm assuming your parents said yes?"

"Yes, sir. They did," the boy says meeting Burt's eyes. He knows the kid is telling the truth, but there is something behind the words that Burt can't quite place.

"And where did you tell them you were?" he inquires and sees Blaine's eyes go wide. Kurt's head pops up from his cutting board and Alie glances up from putting pasta in the boiling pot.

"I – I told them I was at a friend's house. A friend of Alie's." Blaine pauses and looks up at Burt. He's startled to see an intense look in his eyes. "I couldn't tell them that I was at Kurt's because they wouldn't have let me stay. But it wasn't a total lie. Kurt _is_ a friend of Alie's."

Burt nods to show that he understands. He looks up at Kurt whose lips are pursed and Alie who seems unfazed by this information. This must have been what Blaine told her, so that she could cover for them if their parents ask her.

"Are… are you going to tell our parents?" Blaine asks quietly. The innocence and raw _fear_ in his voice nearly breaks Burt's heart. This kid only wants to hang out with a friend – probably _more_ than friend, Burt suspects – and his parents think it's selfish and against their morals. Burt can't imagine living with the constant dread of their reprimand.

"No, Blaine, I'm not going to tell your parents," Burt begins and relishes in the fact that Blaine's eyes light up at the fact. "You have the right to hang out wherever and with whoever you want and if it's with my son and it makes him happier, I approve." Blaine blushes at this and Burt can see Kurt duck his head in the kitchen. He'll get to that later.

"However," Burt says and it turns all three of their heads. "I **will not** lie for you. It goes against how I was raised and it goes against my Faction. I will keep my door open to the both of you as long as you are on good terms with my son, but I will not lie to your parents. Understood?"

Blaine nods vigorously, seemingly speechless, and Alie says, "Yes, sir. We understand."

Burt nods and with an afterthought says to Blaine, "I don't envy what you're going through, kid. I really don't. But I admire your courage. Hang in there." He reaches out a tentative hand and places it on Blaine's arm. He hopes the gesture is reassuring.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine says sincerely and Burt just smiles.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?" he laughs and Blaine returns his smile.

"You're asking too much of us, Mr. Hummel," Blaine jokes tentatively, attempting to lighten the mood as Alie places the pasta on the table.

"I would never!" Burt feigns a gasp and tries to look insulted, but Kurt comes over and ruins their fun, bringing the salad along with him.

"Oh, don't pretend like you haven't asked me to take out the trash _while_ I'm wearing my Doc Martens," Kurt says bitterly, taking a seat next to Blaine. When Blaine gives him an odd look – no doubt because Abnegation has no knowledge of fashion at all – Kurt explains, "It's a brand name shoe? I wear them more than once a week?" Blaine still has a blank look on his face so Kurt let's out a frustrated breath and says, "Black boots?," receiving an understanding nod from Blaine.

Alie takes the seat next to Burt and carefully offers him the pasta bowl. Burt accepts but begins to fill her plate up with pasta instead. They share smiles.

Burt sees so much of his late wife in this little girl that it makes his heart ache. She has such a good heart, as does Blaine, but he fears what will happen to them if they stay in Abnegation with their family. Their parents obviously don't agree with their choices, but Alie and Blaine choose to go against them anyway. He knows they both don't belong in Abnegation, but he doesn't know whether they will have the strength to leave their Faction. He never did.

Once everyone has food on their plates, Burt tries to inconspicuously watch Blaine and Kurt interact. Now that he's opened up his home to Blaine on good faith through Kurt, he wants to know _exactly_ what he's dealing with. Blaine and Kurt have been sharing glances and smiles and laughing over Blaine's inability to handle cookware (Blaine had dropped the pasta spoon on Kurt's plate by accident). But Burt doesn't have any precedents to go off of to determine whether the two of them have crossed the 'friends' threshold. Time to ask some questions.

"So, Blaine," Burt starts and Blaine turns away from Kurt to give his full attention. "I hear you're from Chicago?"

"Yes, sir. Born and raised. I went to Dalton Academy. It was an all-Abnegation private school," he says taking another bite of salad. Burt chews on this information a bit. Blaine must have been comfortable at an all-Abnegation school, but he has really received more than he bargained for by coming to a public, all-Faction school.

"And why did you move?" he asks taking a sip of his water.

"My dad had to relocate for his job," Blaine tries to say nonchalantly, but Burt can sense the bitterness there.

"You probably left a lot of friends behind," Burt comments and Blaine nods, jaw clenching.

"I was supposed to go through my Choosing Ceremony with them. I've known them my entire life – Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick. They were my best friends…" Burt watches Kurt. From the look on his face, he deduces that his son didn't know this information either.

"That must have been really hard, Blaine. I'm sorry," Burt says sincerely, but Blaine just brushes it off with a shake of the head and a smile. This kid has been through so much in such a short amount of time, he left behind everything he's ever known and had to start fresh. Burt's glad he gravitated towards Kurt; they both have good hearts, but they both need someone to lean on.

"Did you leave a lot of friend behind too, Alie?" he hears Kurt ask across the table. Alie pushes the pasta around on her plate and shrugs.

"Not really," she says in a small voice. "But Blaine will always be my best friend." She grins at him and Blaine's face practically lights up. Burt can tell that they mean a lot to each other.

"That I will," Blaine says, but Burt catches the change in his tone. He's not lying, but he's withholding something.

They continue eating for a few minutes before Kurt breaks the comfortable silence. "Oh, Blaine. We have to present our project later this week. Do you want to get together tomorrow to talk about it?"

Blaine laughs, "I'm over here every day, Kurt. Of course." Kurt smiles sweetly at him and Burt wonders when they are going to make it official. He hopes Kurt talks to him first.

"Oh, wait. Tomorrow? Shoot. I forgot I signed up for volunteering at the Abnegation Resting Home," Blaine says and looks resigned for a second before turning to Kurt. "W-would you… Would you like to… come with me? I know it's a lot to ask and you probably won't enjoy it and you don't even have to help if you don't want to – "

"_Blaine_," Kurt says and he immediately stops and looks at him with such hope. Burt catches Alie rolling her eyes and they share a smile. "Of course, I'll go with you."

Blaine's eyes go wide, "Wait – really? You'd do that?" Kurt laughs and Burt realizes it's been a while since he's heard that sound.

"Yes, Blaine. I would. It would not only be an excuse to spend more time with you," Blaine blushes at this and his eyes flick over to meet Burt's, "but it might also give us an edge on our project. Me participating in an actual Abnegation volunteering opportunity and all." Blaine nods enthusiastically.

"Okay, hold on a sec, bud. Can we talk about this for a sec?" Burt interrupts.

"Dad – " Kurt starts and Burt holds up a hand. He _needs_ to get in his two cents.

"I'm talking about the obvious bush that we're all beating around here," Burt says. Blaine looks confused while Kurt turns even paler than normal.

"_Finally_," Alie breathes. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Burt chuckles.

"I don't mean to be rude or prying, but I'd like to know if you guys are… you know… together," Burt says eyeing the two across the table. They both seem to flush at the exact same time and Alie giggles next to him.

"Sir, we were going to tell you – "

"Dad, I was going to tell you – "

Burt holds up another hand to stop them. "So you two are, in fact, together?" Kurt and Blaine look at each other and share soft smiles before nodding at Burt. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? You're not going to lecture us about relationships or doing this cross-Faction?" Kurt babbles.

"Oh, no. I still want to talk with him after dinner," Burt says pointing at Blaine. A mix of fear and hope wash over Blaine's features as he looks at Kurt. Kurt opens his mouth, but Burt says, "_You_ I'm talking to later tonight."

As Burt starts gathering plates and heading to the kitchen, he prepares what he wants to say to Blaine. He doesn't want to scare the poor kid – he's had enough of that to last him a lifetime. But he wants Blaine – and Kurt for that matter – to understand the intricacies of cross-Faction relationships. 

* * *

><p>Burt waits patiently in his desk chair with his chin propped up on his hand looking out the window. He hears the soft shuffle of feet on the carpet and looks up to see Blaine standing in the doorway.<p>

"Close the door please, Blaine," he gestures. "And then come sit down."

Once the boy perches nervously on the chair in front of him, Burt lets out a deep sigh.

"Which Faction do you plan on switching into, Blaine?" he asks. He hears the sharp intake of breath and can practically hear the gears in the boy's head turning, trying to make up a useless lie.

"I, I – no. I don't plan – "

"They never do, son," Burt says, cutting him off. He eyes the scared looking boy in front of him. He really feels for him. He couldn't deal with what Blaine's going through. "You've probably thought about leaving Abnegation." Burt pauses to look pointedly at Blaine who gives the smallest nod.

"You've probably imagined what it would be like to live in another Faction even…" The look in Blaine's eyes confirms his words.

"But thinking about actually _doing_ it. Actually _switching_ – no. You wouldn't do it. You couldn't do it," Burt says, his voice growing thick. Blaine's starting to give him a calculated look, as he should. Burt is talking from experience now.

"Sir… did you – were you – ", Blaine can't seem to find the words to ask.

"No, Blaine. I never switched Factions… I wanted to. I really did. But I didn't have the courage to," he says looking Blaine straight in the eyes.

"My first wife, Elizabeth, switched Factions to be with me," Burt says. "She left her family, friends, her whole Faction behind. I couldn't do it…"

Burt expects to see pity in Blaine's eyes but all he sees is understanding. Maybe Burt underestimated this boy.

Burt takes a deep breath. "People never _plan_ on switching, kid. It always happens in that last moment on the stage in front of all the members of all the Factions. That's where your true self comes out."

Blaine's eyes are wide and he looks paler than he did before. He doesn't want to scare him witless, he just wants to tell him the truth, just as he always has.

Burt continues, "I know you don't want to be in Abnegation. I can tell, Blaine. And I don't blame you. I've got nothing against the Faction, but it's just not for you." Blaine seems to gain some more of his color at this comment.

"However, I do know that it is quite difficult to leave everything behind. And I know you're struggling with a lot of things. But I just want to know that you aren't leading Kurt into believing you are going to leave your Faction for him," he says to the small-looking boy in front of him.

"Oh, no! Sir, I wouldn't…" Blaine says sincerely. "We, uhm, we actually haven't talked about that…" He looks at his hands.

"Okay," Burt says kindly. "I believe you, kid. But I think you two should talk about it sometime and the sooner the better. I'll tell Kurt to do the same." Blaine looks up and nods vigorously, a sad smile on his face. Burt wouldn't be looking forward to that conversation either.

Burt stands up and Blaine mirrors him. "I know you've only just met me, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, Blaine. You're not alone." Burt rests a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine lights up at this offer and gives a tentative smile. "Thank you, Mr – Burt. That really means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to Kurt, so you're a good kid in my book," he winks at Blaine and grips his outstretched arm.

They walk out into the living room to find Kurt and Alie sitting on the couch, though they stand up immediately when they enter the room. Burt winks at Alie and she gives him a smile and a thumbs up. He likes that kid, she's on the same page as him. Kurt rushes forward, all wide eyes and fluttery fingers over Blaine's body.

"Are you okay, Blaine? What did he say? Was he mean to you? _Dad, did you threaten him_ – " Kurt looks over at Burt and attempts to give him his best "bitch face" as he likes to call it, but Burt's immune at this point.

Blaine laughs and takes Kurt's hands, which had been framing his face, in his and smiles. "Kurt, I'm fine. Your dad is great, he really is." Burt shares a look with Blaine. Yeah, he approves of this kid. He's alright.

"Oh, okay. Good," Kurt says, a smile pulling on his lips. "So, then I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine nods and pulls Kurt into a hug, winding his arms around Kurt's torso and Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. After a moment, Burt clears his throat. As much as he wants Kurt to be happy…

Alie hops up from the couch and grips forearms first with Burt and then with Kurt. "Thank you so much Mr. Hummel, Kurt for everything." She grabs Blaine's hand with a smile, "Come on, B."

Blaine twists in her grip to look back at Kurt who smiles broadly at him.

"Bye Mr. Hummel! Bye Kurt, we'll meet after school tomorrow!" He says as he's being dragged away. Burt can see why his son would be drawn to this boy; he's so lovable.

The front door closes and Kurt turns to face Burt, a huge smile on his face. Burt chuckles and gestures to the couch but sits in his old recliner next to it.

"So, Blaine's a really nice kid," Burt starts and Kurt gives him a face.

"We're not going to have the talk _again_ are we? Because I got all the information I needed from the last time, really – "

"No, Kurt. That's not where I was heading," Burt says solemnly and his son cocks his head at the tone in his voice. "I wanted to talk about your mom."

Kurt blinks and clasps his hands in his lap. "Y-you do?"

Burt takes off his cap and rubs his head before speaking. "I told Blaine about your mom." Kurt raises his eyebrows but says nothing. "I told him about how she left her home in Amity, all her friends and family, to be with me. And about how I never had the courage to leave Candor to do the same."

Kurt gives him a questioning look now. "Wait – why did you tell him all of that?"

Burt returns his cap to his head. "Kurt, you and Blaine are in a relationship now. Cross-Faction. And before your Choosing Ceremony too. I don't want you to make any decisions based on Blaine, I want you to make them for _you_."

"You think I would base my _life_ choices on someone I've only known for a few months? Dad, I'm not stupid – "

"I didn't say you were, Kurt!" He says raising his voice above Kurt's. "But you are both young and I can tell that Blaine means a lot to you. I don't want you to expect something out of him that he doesn't have the courage to do or for you to do something that would make you unhappy!"

"Blaine _does_ mean a lot to me," Kurt cries getting up from the couch. "And I know we're young and dumb, but we also have to decide basically who we want to be for the rest of our lives in a few months! How fair is that? So what if I do want to spend the rest of my life with him because he is more than I ever could have hoped for!"

Kurt's words send a knife through Burt's chest. His son never thought he would ever find anyone and now this wonderful, charming, kind boy falls into his life and he can't help but fall for him.

"Kurt – " He starts but his son cuts him off.

"No. Don't, Dad. Just don't. I know you've been here for me every step of the way and I appreciate that more than you'll ever know, but I don't want you thinking I fell for Blaine because he was the only adorable, openly gay guy that was available or something. I fell for him because he's _Blaine_. He's everything I never thought I needed and more. I just – I can't… I can't imagine life without him."

Burt's heart squeezes in his chest. That's how he felt about Elizabeth all those years ago, at least until he met Carol. He still doesn't know how he got so lucky meeting two wonderful women in his life.

Burt nods and opens his arms and Kurt rushes into them. It's been a while since Burt has been able to hold his son like this, so he soaks up this moment. He can feel Kurt's shuddering breaths against his chest and the erratic thumping of his heart.

"I just want to look out for you, kid," Burt says into Kurt's hair. "Elizabeth's family, they… they never forgave me for tearing her away from them. They blamed me for her death."

Kurt pulls away abruptly. "You never told me that… That's horrible, Dad! It was cancer not a knife to the back." Burt gives him a tight smile.

"I know it's not the same, but I just want you to start thinking about these things. This is _your_ future. It's not Blaine's or mine for that matter even though I know we would both love to be a part of it," Burt sighs, putting his hands on both of his son's shoulders.

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Dad," Kurt says carefully wiping his face with a handkerchief he pulled out of nowhere. Kurt smiles softly before heading to his room.

Burt sees so much of Elizabeth in Kurt – the open heart, the willingness to see the good in people, the need to treat people fairly. Sometimes he wonders if Kurt will choose Amity.

Not anymore though. Burt has a new fear. A fear in the shape of a curly-haired boy with the power to take away the very person he holds dear.

He imagines this must be how Elizabeth's parents felt.

Burt can only hope that Kurt and Blaine's story doesn't end in tragedy. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me...**


	15. Chapter 15

CH. 15

**A/N: *****grovels at your feet***** I. Am. So. Sorry. This semester has been hell trying to figure out what I'm doing with my life etc. etc. But it's winding down I'm literally done with classes in the next week so I'll be home and I had a huge break through today while I was *****not***** studying for my exams… This chapter has been written for a while, but I split it up into two parts so the next one should be coming soon. No, I'm not going to give you a date because I obviously don't work well like that. The pieces Blaine plays are Andare by Ludovico Einaudi, The Promise by Michael Nyman, and Love Never Ends by Michael Nyman.**

"And that's why Candor is the best Faction," Rachel finishes her speech with a flourish and a beaming smile on her face.

"Okay, that's enough, thank you, Ms. Berry and Mr. Israel. That was… interesting," Mrs. Herrel says, gesturing for them to take a seat. With a glance at the clock she continues, "It looks like we're on schedule. Most of you are presenting next class so I hope you are prepared. You are all dismissed."

The bell rings promptly and the students clamber over each other to get out of the classroom. Since he began attending class on time, Blaine had started sitting next to Kurt instead of by the Dauntless in the back. That didn't stop them from hitting him consecutively on the back of the head as they passed by saying, "See you next class, Stiff. Or maybe it'll be sooner…" They chuckle darkly as they slap each other high fives and invade the hallway.

Rubbing the back of his head, Blaine turns to Kurt with wide eyes. "Do you think – "

"No," Kurt says firmly laying a hand on top of Blaine's though his eyes hold the fear Blaine himself is feeling.

"But they said – "

"_No_, Blaine. They're not going to hurt you," _that badly_ Blaine adds in his head. They both know that Blaine still has to go to them after school, but the words of the Dauntless planted a seed of doubt. If the Dauntless went too far –

"…_a few Dauntless…they were going to 'get him good'…"_ Burt's voice echoes in his head and Blaine suddenly feels nauseous. He doesn't let Kurt see though. He can't drag him into this any more than he already has.

Blaine feels his head nodding, "Right, of course… Let's get to Chorus." He can tell he's not being convincing when Kurt gives him an odd look but doesn't press any further.

They pack up their books and head into the hallway. Kurt brushes his hand by Blaine's a few times and Blaine gives him a warm smile. He doesn't know in what state he would be without Kurt by his side. He doesn't want to imagine life without Kurt period.

They've become so comfortable with each other that there's no need to fill every moment with conversation and Blaine's grateful. His mind wanders to this afternoon when Kurt will accompany him and Alie to the Abnegation Resting Home. It sounds like a depressing place, but it really isn't all that different from regular Abnegation homes. This one just happens to house many elderly members who can't move around as well and need extra help. Blaine likes the atmosphere there. For some reason, the folks there are more welcoming of his personality. They've almost never reprimanded him for his behavior when it's out of character of Abnegation. However, he wonders if it will be more obvious of his deviation from Abnegation when Kurt comes with him.

Blaine comes back to reality and realizes they're already sitting in Chorus and Mr. Schuester is speaking. " – got to be thinking about this guys. It's not that far away. Again, it's _your_ choice."

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand that rests in his lap. He knows that Abnegation isn't the lifestyle he wants for himself, but he doesn't quite know how to live any other way. It would be safe, a sense of security if he stayed. But it wouldn't be him; it would be the choice his family wants him to make. Blaine realizes he doesn't know what choice he would make if he were faced with the decision today and it scares him.

"Where did you go?" Kurt asks, concern written all over his face.

"Nowhere. I'm right here," Blaine says giving him a forced smile.

"Blaine – "

"Not now, Kurt," he strains, but upon seeing his boyfriend's hurt face adds, "Later."

Kurt nods, unsure. He holds Blaine's hand tightly for the rest of class.

Blaine hopes he forgets.

The tinny sound of the last bell echoes through the hallway outside the classroom. Kurt's thoughts of Blaine and his odd behavior earlier in the day dissipate as he gathers his things.

The hallway is all a flurry as usual and Kurt flies down the stairs and weaves through the people until he sees Alie's beaming face.

"Hey Al, where's Blaine?" Kurt says looking around.

"He already left," she says slipping her hand into Kurt's and leading them down the hallway, unconcerned.

"Oh, okay," he says and falls into step easily with her. "So, tell me about the Abnegation Resting Home."

Alie's face lights up. "It's a great place, actually. I love the atmosphere there; it's very homey. Basically, it's a community of elder Abnegation members that can't efficiently help others anymore. It's mostly polite arguments about who is going to do the dishes for the home and who's going to help so-and-so up the stairs even though most of them can't anyway." She chuckles and Kurt can't help joining in thinking of his own grandparents on his dad's side. It sounded like a typical elder home. "The elders are very wise though," Alie continues. "They always know when something's troubling me."

Kurt ponders this for a moment. He hesitates before he asks, "Speaking of troubles, do _you_ know what's up with Blaine?"

Alie searches Kurt's eyes before she looks away and says, "I think so. But I don't think it's my place to say." Kurt nods solemnly. He props the courtyard door open for Alie and follows her into the sunshine.

A pair of arms dart out from behind the door and grab Alie around the middle, effectively pinning her to the black figure behind her. She screams and struggles feebly and Kurt doesn't even have a chance to breathe before he's kicked behind the knees and shoved to the ground. His arms are wrenched roughly behind him and forced together by meaty hands that grip too tightly.

Craning his neck behind him, Kurt is able to get a glimpse at their captors. He decides that his guess is correct as he takes in the dark clothing and the wolfish grins on their faces. The Dauntless boys that surround them part to reveal Roland. Kurt groans internally.

"Hummel. I wasn't expecting you, but this is actually better than I had planned," he smirks sauntering over to where Kurt is kneeling in the dirt. A jolt of realization shoots through his body at those words. "The Stiff won't hesitate to sacrifice himself for his sister and boy toy." Roland kneels down next to Kurt and leans his face in close. "And once he gives himself over, we'll teach all three of you a lesson." Kurt's pretty sure his stomach is lying on the ground in front of him because it sure as hell isn't in his body anymore.

"No! You can't do this!" Alie screams and this seems to break Kurt out of his frozen state. There is so much more at stake here. Alie. _Alie._ He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. Roland's attention shifts and Kurt panics, letting his anger come to the surface.

"You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't accomplish anything so he has to take his inferiority out on everyone else," Kurt bites out. Roland pauses and turns back to Kurt. A lopsided grin appears on his face.

"We'll see how accomplished I can be when I'm done with you," he says. His hand comes up and wraps around Kurt's neck. His thumb strokes over Kurt's erratic pulse, "I bet you bruise nice and easy."

Kurt swallows thickly before he stammers out, "You – you can't – it – it would show – "

"Kurt? Alie?" Blaine's voice rings out across the courtyard and Kurt's heart stops. _No._ Two of the other Dauntless grab Blaine easily and shove him in the dirt between Kurt and Alie. Blaine looks anxiously in between Alie and Kurt whose neck is still gripped by Roland's fist.

Roland turns back to Kurt and says, "You know I'm not that stupid. There are other places where bruises won't show. Your boy Anderson knows that quite well." Blaine struggles against the two guys that hold him, earning a punch to the stomach from one of the Dauntless. He doubles over gasping for air and a small wail is ripped from Alie's throat.

"Stop! Stop it right now! Blaine hasn't done anything to you, _any_ of you – none of us have!" Kurt pleads meeting Roland's eyes. To Kurt's dismay, Roland's sick smile just grows.

"It's more that Abnegation _exists_ than anything personal," he shrugs and motions to the Dauntless holding Blaine. They hold him up for Roland as he sinks another fist into Blaine's gut. Even Kurt can hear the whoosh of air that leaves Blaine's chest.

"He didn't _choose_ Abnegation, not yet at least," Kurt adds meeting Blaine's eyes. His boyfriend looks grateful but that empty gaze comes back again like it had earlier and makes Kurt wonder.

"No Abnegation chooses another Faction. Everybody knows that," Roland says, attention fully on Kurt now.

"They haven't _yet_," Kurt emphasizes. "There aren't any laws that say they can't. It's just against their Faction's morals. Don't penalize Blaine for something he doesn't have control over." The voice in the back of Kurt's head points out that if Blaine doesn't choose another Faction he might still get beat up. He pushes the thought aside and replaces it with the hope that he's been harboring lately where Blaine switches Factions, not necessarily for Kurt, but for himself.

"That's interesting, Hummel. I'll have to bring that up at the next Dauntless meeting," Roland says. He turns and punches Blaine in the stomach again, only a tiny groan emanating from his mouth. Another wail comes from Alie and Roland finally turns to her.

"Little Anderson," he pauses. "Little-er Anderson." He smirks at his own joke and bends down in front of her. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Blaine squirms in his hold, eyes surveying the situation carefully.

"Please stop beating up my brother," Alie whispers in the saddest voice Kurt's ever heard. Roland pauses and ghosts a hand over her cheek.

"You know… If I even touched a hair on your head, your brother would probably try to take on me and my boys alone," he says watching her face as his hand hovers over her shoulder. Blaine is completely still and Alie meets his wide eyes before flicking back to Roland's. "There's nothing a brother wouldn't do for his younger sister." Roland removes his hand and stands up, approaching Blaine.

"Which is why he's going to take whatever –" he punches Blaine in the side "- I –" knee to the stomach "- give him." Roland delivers a last kick to Blaine's groin, which sends him doubling over headfirst into the dirt.

Alie's strangled sobs echo off the walls of the courtyard. Kurt's insides feel shredded, his heart lashing out, wishing to rip itself out of his chest. The pressure behind his eyes is unbearable and his breathe wheezes in and out of him. He struggles against the hands that hold him, but they only wrench his arms up higher, forcing them to bend unnaturally.

Blaine is lying awkwardly on the ground, his head pillowed on his arm obviously trying not to lay on the new bruises that are sure to form. The Dauntless hover over him, waiting for Roland's command. Before he can say a word, another Dauntless rounds the corner of the building at a jog.

"Someone's coming," he says and then with a glance at Blaine he adds, "Abnegation." Roland nods once and flicks a hand towards the opposite direction and they set off at a trot.

"Later, Stiffs," Roland kicks Blaine's foot half-heartedly and then looks at Kurt and bows mockingly, "Candor." His hateful smile lingers behind Kurt's eyelids even after he's gone.

He half crawls half stumbles over to Blaine as Alie rushes over to him; her hands flutter uselessly down his side. She obviously doesn't want to hurt him anymore than he already is.

"What do we do?" Alie asks frantically as Kurt brushes Blaine's hair out of his eyes. He comes to at Kurt's touch.

"Resting House," he breathes, shifting to his knees.

"Blaine! You're in no condition to play right now, the elders will understand," Alie begs, slinging one of his arms around her shoulder as he tries to stand.

"No… made a promise," Blaine argues.

"Alie's right, Blaine. You don't need to do this," Kurt says taking Blaine's other arm around his shoulder. Kurt and Alie's height differences aren't helping Blaine much, but he seems to become steadier on his feet.

"No! _No_," Blaine says staggering forward on his own, clutching his side. "I don't _need_ to do this, Kurt, I _have_ to. I have to serve."

Kurt takes in his haggard appearance and the tense arm that seems to be holding his insides in place. In that moment, Kurt understands. Blaine needs to feel like he's worth something, that he has a purpose after the Dauntless nearly kick it out of him every day. But he wonders how deep this compulsion goes. How wounded Blaine's spirit is from all that he's endured. Kurt wonders if he'll ever feel worthy again.

"Okay," Kurt breathes out. He gives Blaine a tight-lipped smile and glances at Alie who stares at Blaine with a dubious look on her face. Kurt has a feeling she's going to speak her mind later.

"Blaine? Alie?" A voice precedes another grey figure in an Abnegation robe walking around the side of the school.

"Mrs. Faulkner!" Blaine says in a cheery voice, straightening up immediately. He approaches her slowly so as not to show his injuries. "It's good to see you."

"As I, you, Blaine," she says taking his outstretched hand in both of hers. Kurt doesn't notice a formal greeting of any kind and he finds that strange. Alie approaches and the woman immediately wraps her arms around her, "Oh, Alie, my dear." She smiles at both of them warmly before she turns curiously to Kurt.

"Oh, Mrs. Faulkner, this is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine says, grinning broadly. The woman approaches Kurt, giving him a warm smile but a heavy gaze before bowing low a few feet away. Kurt freezes. It's been ages since he's met an Abengation and participated in their odd greetings – _Blaine_. It's only then that Kurt realizes that Blaine didn't greet him with the standard Abnegation bow when they first met; he had been too taken aback by the dreamy boy in front of him to notice. Kurt isn't quite sure what to make of that discovery and files it away for later.

The woman holds out her arm and Kurt grips it. "It's wonderful to meet you, dear, I've heard so much about you." Kurt raises an eyebrow in Blaine's direction only to find his boyfriend beet red. Mrs. Faulkner notices and says, "Oh, no need to be bashful, Blaine. He _is_ as beautiful as you said." Now it's Kurt's turn to flush – he really needs to change the subject.

"Mrs. Faulkner, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Oh, well I was looking for Blaine and Alie, of course. They're both signed up to serve this afternoon at the Abnegation Resting House, where I live, and they were late, which is never them. Their mother raised them better than that, so I bustled over to the school to see what kept them." Kurt knows this is where his loyalty to his Faction and the truth comes in. But what good would come of Kurt telling her everything she probably already knows and has had to face herself? What if the truth doesn't change anything?

Before he has a chance to breathe a word of the truth, Alie slips in, "Well, I helped my Faction History teacher clean up after class and Blaine and Kurt helped Mr. Schuester with some song arrangements for Choir. Sorry it took so long."

"Oh, no. That's fine, dear! I guess me and my old age I have nothing else to do…," she chuckles to herself as Alie leads her away from the school. Kurt is continually amazed at the smoothness of Abnegation's lies; he has to remind himself that their life isn't based on honesty. He wonders how the ever-present truth would treat Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine whispers, sidling over to him and wrapping his free arm around Kurt's waist.

"Hi," he whispers back, earning a small, shy smile out of Blaine. They walk slowly behind Alie and Mrs. Faulkner. Kurt doesn't know how to breach the topic. He doesn't know how to talk about his boyfriend being brutally beat up in front of him and then having to hide it from the world. He can barely handle it and he wasn't even the one physically hurt. His breath catches in his throat. "I –"

"Kurt. Not here," Blaine warns, glancing anxiously at Mrs. Faulkner. Kurt nods imperceptibly and bites his lip to keep from crying. His body trembles – this is too close to lying. Kurt slips out from underneath Blaine's arm but catches his fingers in between his own and squeezes. He hears Blaine sigh heavily, "I'm sorry, Kurt." He wonders how many times Blaine is going to apologize for following the rules of his Faction.

The Abnegation Resting House is unlike anything Kurt had ever experienced. He has only been there for less than ten minutes and twenty different elders have asked him if he needed anything. He's pretty sure a few of them were the same people, but as both elders _and_ Abnegation, he really can't hold it against them. Kurt is used to the elders in his community telling him the truth, being brutally honest with him. His elders believe that if you can take that kind of treatment and take care of yourself, then you're well on your way to becoming a true member of Candor.

Seeing the kindness and sincere concern these people have for one another, the way Blaine sees where he's needed before he's asked, the genuine smile that graces his features when he greets a familiar face. For the first time in Kurt's life, he doubts his choice in Factions.

Kurt is now seated at one of many circular, clothed tables in a decent-sized living area. Elder Abnegation members mill about, never staying in one place for very long. Kurt's never been around so many Abnegation members before, nor has he seen any member so at ease.

"Hey, how are you doing? Sorry, I can't say no to the Elders," Blaine says hurriedly, slipping into the seat beside Kurt.

"It's fine, Blaine. Really." Kurt tries to give him a genuine smile, but he's having a hard time given everything that's happened today. "I'm glad you brought me."

"And I'm glad you're here, Kurt. I – " Blaine makes to grab Kurt's hand on the table but stops when Mrs. Faulkner approaches. He stands up quickly. "Hi, Mrs. Faulkner. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, dear. Thank you," she says with an amused smile on her face. "But the Elders have asked me when you're going to start playing."

"Oh – oh. I'll go right now," Blaine says quickly and then turns to Kurt. "You'll be okay here?"

Mrs. Faulkner answers before Kurt can open his mouth, "He'll be fine, Blaine." He looks at her and then at Kurt's tiny nod before setting off across the room towards the black piano.

"May I sit?" Mrs. Faulkner asks, gesturing to the seat Blaine had just occupied.

"Of course," Kurt says. He's a little unnerved by her presence. For any Abnegation member to answer for a member from another Faction or even to interrupt them is a blatant faux pas. Of course, Kurt doesn't mind at all, but they're still rules that he's aware of.

The tentative ring of keys glides through the air and quiet settles over the living room residents. Kurt's breath is taken away once more by this boy – Blaine plays as if he were speaking through each push of the pedal and strike of the key. Kurt almost forgets that Mrs. Faulkner is there until she starts humming along. Blaine must have played this song before. Kurt's interest is peaked, but he's still too wary of the woman to ask. Mrs. Faulkner doesn't force him into conversation though for which Kurt is grateful; he guesses she's now following Abnegation conversation rules and only speaking when she's spoken to.

"He's good, isn't he?" Well, that didn't take long.

Kurt nods fervently though, "I had no idea he was so talented." He can see her eyes trained on him in his peripheral.

"I know his family has only moved here recently, but he's become an instant hit here. Everyone loves him." Kurt looks at her now and her eyes are faded, looking in Blaine's direction. "It's not usually a praised talent, playing musical instruments, but he makes it about the listener rather than the one who plays." She pauses and they listen to the rise and fall of the piano.

"Blaine's a lot like me when I was his age, well for the most part," Mrs. Faulkner starts. The tone in her voice draws Kurt to look at her rather than Blaine. There's an honest quality that the Candor in him can't help but pay attention to. "You've probably realized I'm not like the other Abnegation members. I don't greet other members like I'm supposed to, I don't follow the same social rules, all that jazz. Well, I wasn't always like that. I did follow the rules. I followed them to a fault. I was like Blaine."

Kurt glances at Blaine hunched over the piano. His fingers glide over the keys effortlessly, brow scrunched in concentration but the free, relaxed quality on his face is what fascinates Kurt the most. He turns back to Mrs. Faulkner who sighs heavily.

"Unlike Blaine, I was not born into Abnegation, thus I never picked up nor cared for the rules and morals of the Faction." Noticing Kurt's obvious confusion, she holds up a hand. "I was once a member of Candor. I switched Factions to follow the man I loved. I married that Abnegation man. I only followed Faction rules for him. He died a few years ago and I stopped trying after that. I love Abnegation, but it's too strict for me. I'm not selfless at heart, I'm Candor at heart. I was only selfless for the man I loved."

"Do you regret switching?" Kurt asks softly.

"No. Never." She holds Kurt's gaze. He almost couldn't believe that she was a member of Candor, but he thinks about how he didn't trust her at first and realizes that's how he treats all of his other Faction members. There's an unbreakable bond between members in a Faction, but Kurt knows especially well his own in Candor. None of them trust each other because everyone talks, but there's an underlying camaraderie. They've all seen each other at their worst, at their most vulnerable, at their most truthful. They all have to attend each other's Truth Ceremonies.

Mrs. Faulkner's chuckles break Kurt free from his thoughts, "I think they sent me to the Resting Home early just to get rid of me." Kurt laughs with her; he allows himself a moment of freedom before he acknowledges the thought that has been tickling the back of his mind.

Blaine starts his third song and Kurt's eyes linger before he turns back to Mrs. Faulkner and says, "Why are you telling me this?" She fixes her gaze heavily on Kurt.

"I know what happened today as it has happened many other days to many other Abnegation," she begins and Kurt goes rigid. "But the fact that you were _there_ for him, well that makes this time unprecedented as far as I know." She pauses and leans closer to him, lowering her voice. "I'm not going to say Choosing was _easy_, but I knew that the man I loved couldn't leave his Faction and that I would do anything for him."

Kurt nods slowly. His gaze shifts back to Blaine at the piano. When it comes down to it, Kurt doesn't know which Faction he would choose right now if he were forced to decide. He loves his family and his Faction. He can't imagine stripping away everything that he's known, everything that's made him who he is and starting fresh with new morals and rules and people.

And then there's Blaine. Kurt can see the tension completely gone from his posture as he pours himself into the music. In any other Faction, Blaine would be able to pursue music. He knows his boyfriend is stuck between what his family wants for him and what he wants for himself. The only problem is Kurt's not sure what Blaine wants. Coming to the Resting Home and seeing how much Blaine hides from his everyday life, Kurt's pretty sure that he hasn't taken a real look behind the mask he wears. If only Blaine could see his potential. If only he could fight for himself and his right to choose his own path, his own Faction…

Kurt chastises his train of thought. Alie was right; the Elders really do pick up on your troubles.

The piano slowly fades and Blaine hops up from the piano bench and makes his way back over to their table. His cheeks are flushed and he rubs his hands nervously on his robe – Kurt realizes he's probably never played for anybody other than Abnegation members, let alone a boyfriend. He gets up and takes one of Blaine's hands and holds it against his chest, rubbing his thumb over the other boy's knuckles.

"You are absolutely amazing, Blaine," Kurt says. "You are quite talented."

"Thank you." Blaine grins and then lifts an eyebrow. He glances at Mrs. Faulkner, who's watching them closely, before leaning in, "Are you talking about my piano skills?" Kurt can't help the giggle that bursts out of his chest. Blaine smiles at him fondly before he puts his hand over Kurt's and says, "I have to go grab Alie, but then we can leave, okay?" Kurt nods and squeezes his hand. Blaine weaves in between the tables towards Alie who sits in the center of a group of Elders, deep in conversation.

"He loves you."

Kurt whips around to see Mrs. Faulkner looking at him with a knowing smile. "Sorry?" He asks, unsure if he heard her correctly.

Mrs. Faulkner chuckles. "You heard me."

Kurt stares at her with wide eyes, disbelieving. "Why does everyone keep _saying that_?" He knows his feelings are outrageous and way too soon in their relationship, but he can't help how he feels. However, Blaine couldn't possibly return the same feelings. He hasn't so much as hinted -

"You two are so oblivious. He probably doesn't know how to voice his own feelings. Seems to me you're having the same problem."

Kurt's sure his mouth now resembles that of a gasping fish. He barely has time to compose himself before Blaine returns with Alie in tow.

"It was great to see you, Mrs. Faulkner!" Alie says cheerily, hugging her tightly.

"You too, dear. I'm sure I'll see you again soon, Blaine," she grips his hand in both of hers and then winks at Kurt. "Bye, dear. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Still not having recovered from her comment, Kurt merely smiles and nods, taking Blaine's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry. I feel like I'm always apologizing you guys when I really should just be thanking you that you're even keeping up with this story still – THANK YOU. By the way, this is like super short. BUT the next one will be longer. **

"Can we talk now?" Kurt asks. They had been walking in silence for a few minutes, but Kurt couldn't imagine going home with everything on his mind. Blaine looks pointedly at Alie who looks between the two of them.

"I know both of your problems and yet I can't be in on your conversations when you try and work them out? This is ridiculous," she huffs indignantly and strides ahead of them.

Blaine chuckles but takes one look at Kurt's sullen face and stops.

Kurt decides to start with an easy question, "What were you thinking about this morning?"

Blaine sighs, "Choosing."

When he doesn't elaborate, Kurt prods, "What about it?"

"Everything. How little time I have left to decide. How Mr. Schuester won't stop talking about it. How my father wants me to stay … and how I don't know which Faction to choose."

Kurt nods, "It's okay. You don't have to know right now." He says this softly, hoping Blaine won't turn the question on him.

"But that's the thing," Blaine says. "If I had to choose today, I couldn't – I don't know – Kurt, I wouldn't know which Faction I'd choose."

One look in Blaine's eyes tells Kurt how big of a truth he just revealed, even if Kurt had known all along, Blaine's family sure didn't. Kurt squeezes his hand in both of his - he needs to tell Blaine. He needs to tell him that he's having doubts too.

"A lot of people have trouble choosing, Blaine," he ends up saying. _And so am I_, he adds in his head. His breath catches as he tries to breathe normally.

"A lot of people aren't in Abnegation," Blaine ends up saying.

Kurt lets out a breath and after a moment carefully says, "Let's say your family doesn't factor in. You're not from any one Faction. You are just choosing a Faction based on what you know, what they stand for – which one would you choose?" Blaine goes silent.

"I – I don't know," Blaine struggles but Kurt can see the cogs turning in his head. He smiles ruefully at Kurt, "Can I get back to you on that one?" Kurt nods sympathetically; he knows he's given Blaine a lot to think about – as well as himself.

Kurt offers his hand for Blaine to hold. Blaine doesn't hesitate, weaving their fingers together and squeezing lightly. His mind goes back to what Mrs. Faulkner said and he sneaks a peek at Blaine who turns to meet his gaze. It's as if he's watching in slow motion. Blaine's grin takes over his face as his eyes crinkle on the sides and he ducks his head bashfully. _He_ did that to Blaine. Kurt's stomach swoops and he's tingling where Blaine's skin meets his. _Blaine_ did that to him. Is this what love feels like?

_I should tell him, I should tell him how I feel and then –_

They've stopped. They're at Blaine's house first since it's closer to the Abnegation Home. Alie gives them a look before heading inside. Blaine leads them to the front porch and they sit side-by-side on the cool stone.

"I'm sorry about today," Blaine says quietly.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, Blaine Anderson. _Nothing_," Kurt responds harshly.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like _that_," Blaine says, embarrassed. Kurt pulls Blaine's hand in his lap, rubbing over it soothingly.

"Courage," Kurt says, keeping back the tears as the memories flood back from earlier. "You needed so much courage to stand up to Dauntless. You were _strong_ and _true_ in front of them, in front of your sister, in front of me."

Blaine looks away, unable to keep eye contact. "You weren't supposed to see any of that, you weren't supposed to be a part of it – "

"And you shouldn't have to go through that, period." Kurt says guiding Blaine's chin back towards him so he's looking into the burning hazel being extinguished by tears.

"I – I was just – so – so scared," Blaine chokes out. "For y-you and Alie, if anything h-happened…"

Kurt quiets him, stroking the curls on the back of his head as Blaine hides his face in Kurt's neck. They stay that way for a few minutes, soaking up each other's comfort.

It's how they still are when the front door opens and an unfamiliar voice says, "Blaine?"

Blaine's head whips up and Kurt looks between his boyfriend and the boy in the doorway.

"David?"

**A/N: AHA. Remember Dalton? The all boys Abnegation academy in Chicago that Blaine went to? Mmmmhmmm…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow, yeah. I'm really bad at updates. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story – it really means the world to me. Also, the Faction Manifesto material is NOT mine, it is the lovely Veronica Roth's taken straight from the back of Divergent.**

"Blaine!"

Blaine barely has enough time to stand up before he's enveloped in a hug. "_David_," Blaine breathes and grips him tighter. Suddenly, the memories are all surfacing again: all the Warblers around him, singing their hearts out, no walls or too-strict rules – just _them_. They served each other because they loved each other and for no other reason. Blaine found meaning in his Faction at Dalton Academy for Abnegation Boys and he realizes that he lost that here at McKinley.

"How have you been, man?" David exclaims, the huge smile on his face falters when he realizes Kurt is still standing there.

"Oh!" Blaine fumbles. "This is – this is my boyfriend."

Kurt beams at Blaine before smiling tentatively at David. He sticks his arm out, palm up. "Kurt."

"Oh! Right, sorry…" David mumbles and bows over Kurt's outstretched hand in the traditional Abnegation bow. Kurt looks taken aback for a second but doesn't pull away. David straightens up. "I'm David. Sorry, I'm not used to meeting people from other Factions."

"David is a friend of mine from Dalton. The all boys Abnegation school in Chicago," Blaine explains.

"_Oh_," Kurt realizes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, David."

"Likewise," David beams.

"So, are you just here to visit…?" Blaine asks hesitantly. He has a sneaking suspicion that his mother asked David to come.

"Oh, actually, I didn't come alone. Wes is here with me," David gestures to the house. Blaine takes note of the unanswered state of his question but brightens at the mention of his other best friend. "I'll go get him." David rushes back into the house.

"Um, I should probably go… homework I need to do…" Kurt's face is solemn, but he plasters on a smile for his boyfriend. A heavy weight settles in Blaine's chest at the words. It had completely slipped his mind that his parents didn't know about Kurt and their relationship. Kurt is giving him an out.

"Kurt, I don't want you to go," Blaine grimaces.

"But I should," Kurt replies, resting a hand on Blaine's cheek. A moment passes where hazel meets blue before Kurt leans in to press a quick peck to Blaine's lips.

"Until next time then," Kurt says slyly. Blaine is so taken aback for a moment that he almost let's Kurt walk away. He catches Kurt's wrist and tugs him closer before placing a tentative kiss on his awaiting lips.

"Definitely worth the wait," Blaine breathes and Kurt chuckles, squeezing Blaine's side before sauntering down the sidewalk.

When Kurt is out of sight, realization sends his stomach plummeting down – he just kissed Kurt in front of his _house_ in close proximity to his _parents_. Apparently, Kurt has a negative effect on his brain working properly.

But the kiss. Blaine's toes are still curling inside his bland, grey, slip-ons. Kurt was warm and soft and so perfect –

"Blaine?" He whips around at the voice. Wes stands beside David in the doorframe, a concerned look on his face.

"Wes!" Blaine doesn't hesitate to pull his other friend into a hug. He pushes away at the voice in the back of his mind that asks how _much_ they saw.

Blaine quickly ushers them both inside before the questions start flying – Wes beats him to it.

"Who was that – "

"That was _Kurt _– " David cuts in.

"Really? But he's Can – "

"Boys! Oh, Blaine, good, you're home," Mrs. Anderson says as they enter the living room, a suspicious air in her voice. "Why did Alie get home before you?"

"She was excited to get home. Probably because she knew about our surprise guests," Blaine arches a brow and internally pats himself on the back for the quick lie.

"Well, I did want it to be a surprise, Blaine. I invited Wes and David to come visit. I thought it would be nice to see a few familiar faces."

"Thanks, Mom." Blaine gives her a tight-lipped smile and gestures for Wes and David to follow him to his room.

Blaine clicks his bedroom door shut and drags his feet over to his bed and props himself up against the headboard. The bed squeaks as David sits cross-legged at the foot of the bed and Wes rolls the desk chair closer.

"Blaine, what's going on?" David asks quietly.

"Your mom said you wanted us to visit, but you just implied that you didn't know about us coming," Wes adds.

"I didn't know," Blaine replies. "Of course it's great to see you guys, but I didn't want either of you to go out of your way to visit and I've been really busy with school and I can't _believe_ she's doing this – "

David pats his foot, "It's okay, Blaine. We figured things would be different. We just wanted to check up on you."

"And so did your mother," Wes mutters. David swats Wes's arm and Blaine looks back and forth between the two.

"What do you mean?" A sense of dread builds inside Blaine. Wes looks at David.

"You're the one that said it," David points out.

Wes sighs. "Over the phone, your mother… alluded to some… difficulties you were having."

"_Difficulties_," he repeats, the word comes out dry and bitter on Blaine's tongue.

"She didn't name specifics, but she said you didn't have many Abnegation friends anymore and…" Blaine gestures for him to continue, trying to keep his anger in check. "… you might benefit from a 'reminder of who you are.'"

"Of _course_," he spits. The worst part is he saw this coming the moment he laid eyes on David - Blaine _could_ believe his mother would use his best friends to try to guilt-trip him into staying in Abnegation.

"Blaine – " Wes tries.

"They don't like how I'm not _Abnegation_ enough for them so they have to rub it in my face that my two best friends are perfect members – "

"_Blaine_," David snaps. He jerks out of his downward spiral to see Wes and David staring at him with looks of concern. "What's going on?" David always did pick up on more social cues in a situation than he led on; whereas, Wes took things more directly.

Blaine sighs heavily, "Where do I even begin?"

"The beginning is usually a good place to start," Wes says seriously and David and Blaine both give him a look before laughing nervously.

Blaine takes a moment to gather his thoughts. He doesn't know how much to tell them. On one hand, he doesn't want to worry them with the harsh realities of Abnegation or his doubts about the Faction, but on the other, he knows they would be some of the only people who could truly understand where he's coming from.

He decides to tell them everything. From the Dauntless taunting and assault to his parents to Kurt.

"This is an outrage," Wes cries after Blaine stops talking. "We may not be fully respected, but we _matter_."

Blaine lifts up his robes to show the multicolored bruises that still cover his body. "Well, they wanted to make sure I knew how much I didn't matter."

"Oh, _Blaine_," David whispers. "You need to stand up for yourself. You can't let this keep happening."

"Letting this happen is the only reason Alie is still in one piece," Blaine replies.

"Blaine, they're _breaking_ you. At this rate, you could have permanent internal injuries," David pleads. Blaine can hear an echo of Kurt in his words, _this is killing you, you can't do this alone._

"I can't. The more I resist, the more they get out of it."

"Maybe you just need to stand up to them once – a fair fight – "

"What part of _I can't_ didn't you understand?" Blaine snaps and David shrinks under the harsh tone. "Even if I _wanted_ to and Alie was out of danger, my parents expect me to act like an Abnegation. Fighting back would put a spotlight on us and I hate to do that to them."

"Blaine's right, David. He doesn't have any pull. No one is going to stand up against Dauntless for us," Wes sighs.

"No one but Kurt," Blaine murmurs. David latches onto the more positive topic change.

"So… you guys are together," he states. And that's all he really needs to say to get Blaine talking.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," Blaine can't help the goofy smile that takes over his face. "People in Chorus know, but that's about it. My parents _definitely_ don't know."

"And that's because…" Wes prods and David jabs him in the side.

"Weren't you listening? His parents don't approve. They think Kurt is a bad influence and tearing him away from Abnegation or something," David explains.

"But isn't he?" Wes says, confused.

"_Wes!_"

"Not that that's b-bad…" Wes trails off and David glares at him. Blaine just shakes his head.

"You guys don't understand. Kurt is… inspiring. He's the only one that's looked at me like a _person_ rather than what Faction I am," Blaine takes a breath. Here it comes. The truth he hasn't told them yet. "He says that Choosing should be for yourself, not what your family thinks you should do." Wes and David share a look, Blaine plunges forward. "Which is why I – I'm not sure I want to Choose Abnegation."

David's jaw drops and Wes shakes his head, "No. No, you can't be serious."

"Of course, I'm serious, Wes. This is the rest of _my_ life."

"But it's for the rest of _their_ life too, Blaine! You won't be able to see them or serve them or care for them… you can't just walk out!" Wes says, standing now almost lecturing Blaine.

"_Walk out_? I'm not walking out on them, they're leaving me no _choice_. I never belonged in Abnegation and I intend to set that right!" Blaine yells.

It's at this point that all three of them realize that their voices are raised and David hasn't said a word. He looks uneasy, staring at the bedspread rather than at his friends. Wes and Blaine slump back into their seats, the fight leaving them but the anger remains.

"Why can't I be selfish for once?" Blaine asks softly into the silence. When Wes opens his mouth to reply, Blaine quickly adds, "That was a rhetorical question." The boys sit in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Kurt's words from earlier echo in his head.

"If you guys weren't in Abnegation, had never been born into it or anything, and you just looked at what each Faction stood for – which one would you choose?"

"I would still choose Abnegation," Wes says immediately and then looks at David, clearly expecting a similar answer. David stares at his hands. "David?"

"I… I have always liked Amity," he says quietly, almost a whisper so Blaine finds himself leaning in.

"_What?!_" Wes cries incredulously. "You can't possibly – "

"Wes," David says calmly. "I don't expect you to understand."

Blaine looks at David with hope. Wes swivels his head between David and Blaine, unsure of what to say.

Blaine decides to breach the silence. "So… are you going to Switch?"

"No," David says resolutely. "I love my family and my Faction. I believe in Abnegation. I just – " Blaine nods for him to continue. "I just think that some of Amity's Faction rules are valid."

Even though traditionally, Amity and Abnegation have gotten along swimmingly over the years, it is still taboo to say that you agree with another Faction's morals. It's almost like betrayal or blasphemy. Wes gasps accordingly.

"It doesn't mean I'm going to Choose them, Wes. Close your mouth," David snaps. "Blaine just confessed a huge secret to us and I wanted to give him something to relate to."

"Thanks, David." Blaine feels slightly better that he's not alone, but it still doesn't solve his problem.

Wes clears his throat, pauses and looks Blaine straight in the eye. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, as that is neither my place nor an Abnegation's place; however, I would like to advise you, as a friend, that even though it is most unwise to go against your Faction, I want you to be happy."

Blaine is taken aback by Wes's sincere words. Of the three of them, Wes had always been the one to follow the rules to the last detail, to always be the best Abnegation he could be. For him to accept Blaine's doubt and support his happiness means more to Blaine than he can say. Blaine lurches forward and wraps his arms around Wes's neck awkwardly. Realizing David is left out, Blaine wraps his other arm around David's neck and tugs him into the group hug. They share wet chuckles as they grip each other close.

"Thank you," Blaine breathes.

Conversation flows easier after their confessions and Wes and David get Blaine up-to-speed on life at Dalton. The Warblers are still going strong, singing at Resting Homes and giving back to the Abnegation Faction of Chicago through community service.

Wes explains the new curriculum the board passed that will help Dalton students better integrate with society upon graduation and David shares hilarious stories about the mischief the other boys get up to after lights out. It sounds like a whole different world to Blaine. After he says goodnight to them and they head off to the spare bedroom, he suddenly realizes that nothing is the same. Everything he knew has slipped away and everything he knows is a daily struggle. He can't go back. His only option is to move forward.

_Courage_.

Kurt said Blaine had it – no, _needed_ it in order to do what he did against Dauntless. To get through the day, he's _had_ to be brave… Where does that put him though? It certainly doesn't make him Abnegation, only the Dauntless value bravery, they face their fears consistently - and on purpose nonetheless. Blaine faces his fears every day, but does that necessarily make him Dauntless material?

Following Kurt's words, he strips away his preconceived notions of all the Factions. He's just a person. A bystander to this society. Which Faction would he Choose?

He decides to start with the most familiar. Blaine recites the Abnegation Manifesto to himself, trying to think objectively.

_I will be my undoing_

_If I become my obsession._

_I will forget the ones I love_

_If I do not serve them._

_I will war with others_

_If I refuse to see them._

_Therefore I choose to turn away_

_From my reflection._

_To rely not on myself_

_But on my brothers and sisters,_

_To project always outward_

_Until I disappear. _

Blaine doesn't think he obsesses over himself, but he believes it's important to keep yourself in mind as much as the well being of others. His purpose is _more_ than how he treats others – he _matters_.

Drawing on his Faction History lessons, Blaine recalls that Amity's Faction Manifesto consists of Conversations of Peace that illustrate four core elements: trust, self-sufficiency, forgiveness, kindness. They are conversations that lead to demonstrate important morals of Amity members.

_Give freely, trusting that you will also be given what you need._ Blaine can easily do this amongst Abnegation members but no one else. He does not easily trust others.

_The opinions of others cannot damage you_. He nearly scoffs out loud at the thought. The Dauntless have beaten their opinions into his very skin. He's about as damaged as they come.

_The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies_. Blaine can't let go of what has happened to him. He can't live this oppressed life anymore.

_Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt their target_. Blaine's mind rewinds to Kurt's face in the courtyard when he shut him out and told him he didn't want his help. He didn't allow himself to be helped and in the end, they both got hurt.

Perhaps Amity has a point but not enough for Blaine to convert to their lifestyle.

Erudite's mission is well-said and straightforward. _In order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge. _The Faction focuses on their knowledge in sociology, psychology, mathematics, science, communication, and history to better the community. Blaine has always been interested in furthering his education, but Abnegation has always held him back. Seeking knowledge and a higher education is seen as self-serving. In Erudite, he would be able to pursue his own education without barriers. However, the bar that the Faction sets for overall intelligence is daunting to Blaine.

He tries not to let thoughts of Kurt derail him as he thinks about Candor. Their manifesto is frank and truthful just like their members.

_Dishonesty is rampant. Dishonesty is temporary. Dishonesty makes evil possible._ It seems as if Blaine's whole life revolves around telling lies. He can't speak his mind without being reprimanded. However, evil happens without telling lies. Blaine's mottled skin should be proof of that.

_Dishonesty leads to suspicion. Suspicion leads to conflict. Honesty leads to peace._ He thinks about the mask he wears to keep people at bay. To keep Kurt away. Kurt knows when he lies and they've obviously fought before over the way they choose to live - or choose not to. Blaine's not sure if he could be completely honest since lying has become ingrained into the very core of his life.

_Truth makes us transparent. Truth makes us strong. Truth makes us inextricable. _The last line has always haunted Blaine. Inextricable. Inseparable. Indivisible. Although it scares him, he wants to be a part of something whole. He wants other members that he can lean on and depend on to have his back. Blaine has been strong for Alie, for his family, but never just for himself. He wants to bare his soul and have people accept him for who he is.

Blaine finally circles back around to Dauntless. The Brave. Before he begins, Blaine entertains the thought the he _does_ end up Choosing Dauntless. Could he even make it through initiation? He's heard horror stories of people hit by trains, falling off buildings, and beaten to death. Despite the obvious danger – is becoming a member of the Faction that has suppressed him his entire life worth it? Blaine clears his head. The Dauntless manifesto is more like a chant or a mantra to be repeated and lived by strictly:

_We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices._

_We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace._

_We believe that justice is more important than peace._

_We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions._

_We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another._

_We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us._

_We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity._

_We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves. _

Blaine's head starts to swim. He can't believe he had forgotten – _no_, he can't believe the _Dauntless_ had forgotten. He tastes bile in his mouth as tears prick his eyes. How had Dauntless gone so _wrong_? Wasn't _he_ one of the defenseless? Wasn't _he_ a victim of the world's injustice?

Or is he the coward to be blamed?

**A/N: So, this is part one of a 13-page writing spree over the past few days. I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always appreciated :D**


End file.
